Tell Her I Love Her
by Crazicrystal
Summary: The gang is 18 and waiting to graduate in a little over a month. Our favorite couples: Mikan & Natsume, Ruka & Hotaru. Will they finally graduate together, or will something get in their way of happiness?
1. Chapter 1:The Surprise Present

I just made my first music video!!!!!

I'm really excited about my video for Gakuen Alice! It's a Natsume and Mikan video, using the song Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. Visit my profile for the link to my YouTube profile to watch!

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review because I really enjoy listening to what you guys are thinking. Don't hesitate to bleed your hearts out to me (you know what I mean…)

Italics are thoughts. The characters are 18, and will be graduating soon from the academy. It is fall, (I consider November winter), and let's just say they are graduating in late December.

This is a **Teen** rated story.

This title is inspired by the song "Tell Her I Love Her" by Jesse McCartney

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Tell Her I Love Her**

**Chapter 1: The Surprise Present**

_I am angry. Extremely angry._

_Here I am, sitting on a bench, in the cold, waiting for __**him**__ to show up for TWO HOURS!_

_I can't __**believe**__ that PERVERT is still not here._

_He better have a good excuse for being late! I just really hope he's not out on a stupid mission and that he didn't tell me about, AGAIN._

Mikan was waiting for her perverted boyfriend to meet her. She fumed as she impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. A cold breeze fluttered Mikan's honey brown hair. Small wisps caressed her face and stung her caramel eyes, so she squeezed them tightly closed.

_Shit! I'm late. She's pissed, I'm sure._

_I'm almost there. Okay. Take a deep breath. I don't need to be panting when she sees me. At least I'm not bleeding. Hopefully she won't realize I was on another mission. Stupid Persona. I can't believe he made me go on a mission today._

_I think I'll take a peek before I show myself. Let's see… the bench is… there! Wow! Is that Polkadots? She looks like an angel. Angel of death! She is pissed._

Mikan shrieked in frustration. She jumped off the bench and loudly stomped around it. She whipped around when she heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Her brow furrowed in anger and her lips pouted in sadness.

A tall, raven haired man casually stepped out of the bushes. His crimson eyes met her caramel ones. _Definitely pissed._ He didn't seem in a hurry as he walked over to his **loving** girlfriend. He was about eight inches away from her when her wrath began to unfold.

"Natsume! I can't believe you are this late! What the hell have you been doing?" She swiftly knocked him on the head. The crimson-rose eyed man grimaced, but didn't say a word. He walked past her to the bench and took a seat. A word finally tumbled out of his mouth, "Whatever."

The word was like poison to Mikan. Her face puffed up in a cute way. She stomped over to where Natsume languidly sat on the bench. She slowly raised her hand and brought it flat across his cheek as hard as she could. The echo reverberated around them. Natsume's crimson-rose eyes widened in pain and surprise. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted at the panting woman in front of him. He gently put a hand to his swollen cheek, it stung.

"How **dare** you make me wait for you, **Natsume Hyuuga**. You better have a good excuse for being **Two Hours** late for our **five year** anniversary." She stood in front of him with her hands in fists at her sides. Tears stung her eyes as a cold breeze passed. He calmly looked at her with his stoic face. "It's none of your business." He flatly told her. He proceeded to avoid her accusing, beautiful, caramel eyes.

Mikan fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face. She gently rested her arms on Natsume's knees and buried her face into them. "I can't believe you, Natsume. I was so worried you were on another mission. How can you say that it's not my business?"

Natsume's face softened as he gazed down at the honey brown halo on his lap. He gently grasped her arms and raised her into his arms. He tightly hugged her as she sobbed onto his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm sorry I made you worry." Muffled words came between her sobs, "I was so scared that you weren't coming back!"

Natsume raised Mikan's face and began to kiss away her tears. Her sobs slowly stopped as she gazed lovingly into her boyfriend's rose red eyes. He graced her with a rare smile, one that was reserved only for her.

Mikan leaned up to him and kissed him. She threw her arms around him, never wanting to let go. Natsume pulled his love onto his lap. He kissed her furiously. He couldn't believe she had known he was on a mission. _Is it that obvious?_

__________________________________________________________________

Only a little over a month was left for the couple at the academy. The cold nipped the lovers as they walked to Central Town. Mikan shivered. She had already been exposed for two hours. _She must be freezing_, Natsume thought to himself. He took her hand in his. Indeed, it felt ice cold. He stopped walking and embraced Mikan. "You're freezing, Baka. Why didn't you say anything?" Natsume whispered to her. He placed her arms and hands inside his sweater, against his hot skin. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't nullify me, idiot." Natsume casually mentioned as he raised his body temperature with his alice, careful not to raise it high enough to burn her.

Once Mikan was warm again, they continued their walk to Central Town. Their hands entwined.

___________________________________________________________________

The couple enjoyed a delicious dinner at the best restaurant in Central Town, compliments of Natsume. Afterwards, Mikan window shopped as she dragged a bitter Natsume behind her.

Natsume watched his princess silently as she gawked at all the pretty things in the shops. The last store they visited was the Howalon shop. Natsume purchased the largest box available without hesitation. Mikan's eyes widened with joy as a bright smile spread across her face. She eagerly tried to open the box, but Natsume held it out of her reach. "Natsume…" Mikan whined. "You can't have any until we get home." He teased her. She pouted in response, "Fine."

___________________________________________________________________

Natsume taunted Mikan with the large box of Howalons all the way back to his room.

They reached the bedroom door. Natsume unlocked it and gently pushed it open, allowing unsuspecting Mikan to walk in first. Mikan's sparkling eyes widened as she stepped into the room. A smirk danced on Natsume's face. _It's a good thing I prepared before the mission._

Mikan's eyes glazed with happiness at what was before her. A dozen crimson-red roses were carefully laid out on the bed. A gorgeous cherry blossom picture frame stood beside the roses. Inside was one of the few good pictures of Natsume and Mikan, compliments of Hotaru. Mikan didn't notice the small silver box lying innocently beside it.

Mikan jumped on Natsume in excitement. "I love it! I love you!" She planted a quick kiss on his lips before rushing over to the bed. Natsume simply smirked at her childish actions as he closed the door.

Natsume placed the roses in a vase and went to the bathroom to fill it with water. Mikan leaped on the bed and admired her new favorite picture frame and picture. She felt something tumble next to her thigh.

Mikan curiously picked up the small silver box. "Natsume, what's this box?" She called out to him, her voice peaking with curiosity. Natsume smiled inside, "I'll be there in a minute." He replied with an even tone. _Just how I planned._ The next moment, he heard a small shriek. _Hehe, she opened it like I thought._ Mikan ran to the bathroom where Natsume had just finished preparing the rose vase.

Her caramel eyes were wide in shock. Her honey brown hair was in slight disarray as she stood panting in the bathroom doorway. She held the small closed box in her hand. "What?" Natsume slyly asked as he cautiously forced her to back up until she sat on the bed. Mikan's hand shook as she handed the box in question to Natsume. "What is this?" She asked innocently. She had no clue. _Perfect._

Natsume got down on one knee and took the box from her shaking hand. He smirked as he opened the box and gazed at what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Present

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I did write this story.

**Chapter 2: Just Another Present**

A gold ring glittered inside the small silver box. The large diamond glistened in the light as the small red ruby hearts on each side complimented it. Natsume turned the open box towards Mikan. "What is this?" He teased her.

"It's for you." Mikan's eyes widened further. "Wha..." she tried to speak. Natsume caught her gaze and locked it with his passionate crimson eyes.

"Mikan..."

Natsume smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine, handsome, smile.

"Will you marry me?"

_I can't believe my senses. A gorgeous ring is staring me in the face along with my boyfriend. Did he just ask me to marry him?_

_My heart is pounding so fast in my chest. I feel really hot, but happy. Am I going to melt? Is my love really asking me to marry him?_

_I'm waiting in anticipation for her to answer me. I can see the signs in her beautiful face of the information sinking in. This stupid girl is so slow sometimes. Her eyes are relaxing. Her face is brightening with a smile that I would die to see. Happiness is twisting inside of me. Yes._

Mikan smiled and whispered exasperatedly, "Yes!" She raised her voice in joy, "Yes, Natsume!" She joined him on the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Natsume slipped the engagement ring on her finger as they embraced in joy.

Outside the window in the dark, two people were extremely busy. CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Hotaru furiously snapped pictures of the lovers inside. Ruka groaned beside her as he tried to work his camera. "I can't believe Natsume paid you to do this." Ruka muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Despite his complaining, Ruka was actually happy for his best friend. "Shut up and take more pictures. Or else, you will pay me for my losses." Hotaru blankly told her annoying boyfriend. Ruka sighed, he was indeed jealous of his best friend's relationship.

The odd couple took several more pictures of the lovers inside before deciding to leave. Ruka followed his ice cold girlfriend back to her lab to help her develop the pictures.

Once inside the lab, Hotaru turned her violet eyes on Ruka's deep blue ones. Her eyes warmed a bit, but her facial expression remained unchanged. She kissed his lips gently. Surprised, but accepting, Ruka took her in his arms and kissed her passionately in return.

When they broke the kiss, Hotaru pressed a button and a bed appeared out of nowhere. _Those idiots reminded me how much I love Ruka._ Hotaru thought to herself without giving any hints in her expression.

Ruka's face filled with confusion as he looked at the bed and then to Hotaru. "What is that..." He began when his raven haired girlfriend interrupted him by pushing him on the bed. He blushed a deep red. "Ruka, we're having sex tonight." Hotaru informed the confused blonde.

Ruka began to question Hotaru again, but she silenced him with a passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~}~~~

Natsume escorted his ecstatic fiancée to her room, carrying her presents. He wished her goodnight as she opened the door. Before he could turn away, Mikan pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with his silky black hair. Faint sparkling could be detected through the thick mane. Immediately after, she gathered her presents and slipped into her room.

Natsume walked back to his room with a gentle smirk gracing his face. Even though he would love to claim Mikan, especially since they're engaged now, he didn't want to damage her innocence before she was ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~}~~

News spread fast around the academy about Mikan and Natsume's engagement. Most people were extremely surprised, but some people expected it from the possessive Natsume. Hotaru and Ruka feigned ignorance when Mikan excitedly told them all the details, showing off her ring in the classroom after class ended.

After all the details were spilled, satisfying everyone's curiosity, Mikan observed something odd. Ruka was showing Hotaru a large amount of affection, and she wasn't rejecting it. _Maybe something good happened to them too?_ Mikan pondered as she opened her big mouth, "Are you guys getting married too?"

Ruka's face flushed as he tried to speak. Natsume, who had previously been ignoring his annoying fiancée's rambling, turned his head curiously. Hotaru broke the tension with her Baka Gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Tears fell on the floor as Mikan rubbed the three new lumps on her skull. Hotaru glared at her with cold violet eyes. "No, idiot. We had sex." Mikan's large caramel eyes stared at Hotaru in wonderment. "Really? You're so grown up, Hotaru!" She exclaimed as she pounced on her best friend.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Natsume ignored his idiot girl lying on the cold floor. Instead, he looked at his blonde friend who's entire face was scarlet. His deep blue eyes studied the intricate design on the tile floor. _This guy is a man now? Hmph. I bet it was Hotaru's idea. That woman..._

Brown locks stirred on the floor as Mikan woke from her stupor. "Get off the floor, little girl." Natsume demanded as he stood up from his desk.

"Ruka, let's go." Ruka snapped back to reality as his name was called. He kissed Hotaru on the cheek and quickly followed his best friend out of the classroom. "Bye, Polkadots..."

Mikan slumped into a nearby desk. Hotaru took the seat next to her. "Why are you being ugly?" Mikan rested her head on her arms as she blankly looked at her best friend. "Natsume's birthday is on Saturday, and I don't know what to get him as a present."

Thoughtful eyes pleaded the cold woman for help. Violet eyes blinked in response. Mikan sighed. "He already buys whatever he wants. What am I supposed to get him?" Hotaru's ears perked, _That dunce. I bet she never even thought about sex. I'm not about to tell her what to do, but a little push might help this idiot._

Chair legs scrapped across the floor as Hotaru stood up. Mikan looked at her questionably. "We are going to Central Town." Mikan's eyes lit up. "Yay!"

~~~~~~~~~}~~~

Two young men sat together in the cold under a barren sakura tree. No words were uttered for quite some time. Finally, the blonde spoke up.

"Congratulations, Natsume."

"Hn."

Soft blue eyes gazed into the distance. "I'm really glad that you and Mikan will be still be together after graduation. I wonder if Hotaru would want to be together with me..." An aggravated sigh escaped Natsume's lips, "I don't think it matters. She wanted to have sex. That's her way of telling you she loves you."

Crimson eyes slowly closed. _She knows I love her. Especially now._

Ruka glanced at the man beside him. He had noticed the changes Natsume had been through since he met Mikan. Especially since they started dating. He would never have told him something about love before.

They sat together in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~

In Central Town, Hotaru dragged her idiotic friend to an intimate wear shop and shoved her inside. They browsed the store until they came upon a silky white teddy nightgown. Hotaru rudely shoved one in Mikan's size into the girl's hands and demanded she purchase it. Mikan gave the icy woman a confused look before purchasing the item given to her.

Upon exiting the store with her new garment, Mikan questioned Hotaru. "What is this for?" Hotaru gave her a blank look before walking ahead, "You said you needed a present."

A wild grin flashed on the innocent girl's face. "Thanks, Hotaru!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~

Mikan sat in her room, staring at her new silk nightgown. _Will he really want this? I mean, it's a present for __**me**__. What is Hotaru thinking? I can't give this to him! Maybe I should wear it for him. He's going to hate it!_

"Ahhh! I have to get him another present!" Mikan screamed in frustration. She hung the garment delicately in her closet, behind some other clothes so it wouldn't be seen easily. The frustrated girl decided to make another trip to Central Town for the day.

~~~~~}~~

Mikan went from shop to shop in search for a different gift for Natsume. She wasn't having any luck. Mikan slumped on a bench and groaned. "Just my luck!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. Suddenly, a familiar silver mop came into view.

"You-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she pounced on an unsuspecting Youichi. The young woman looked slightly down at the eleven year old boy. He gave her a smirk as he gave her a quick squeeze.

"Onee-chan! What are you doing here?" The green eyed boy greeted his favorite older girl. Mikan simply smiled brilliantly as she thought of an idea. "You-chan, help me find a present for Natsume, please." The caramel eyed fox pleaded him.

Youichi gave a grunt in reply. _Still like a mini Natsume. _Mikan observed as she dragged the young boy by the hand.

Mikan stopped dead when they came across a shop that caught her eye. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice when Youichi bumped into her. Black smoke trailed in puffs out of the dark shop. Dazzling, dark objects occupied every lick of space. Mikan pulled Youichi into the shop like a rag doll.

It was love at first sight. On display was a black, silk, button down shirt. Crimson flames curled around the sides, licking the top of the shirt. Mikan picked up the shirt in a daze. On the back, a terrifying dragon spawned the red flames that spread across the shirt. _This is it. _Mikan immediately knew. Without hesitation, she purchased the shirt in his size and exited the store without even asking Youichi's thoughts.

Youichi eyed the shirt Mikan was dancing in front of his face. He gave a quick nod of approval before making her put the shirt away. He curiously watched as the older girl began jumping up and down in excitement. _Stupid girl._

"Youichi!" Mikan stopped and twirled around to see the face of the unknown voice. "Youichi!" She spied a young girl, about Youichi's age, skipping towards them. Her midnight blue hair was pulled up into a pair of short, ringlet, pigtails. Her sparkling sapphire eyes seemed to smile as she approached.

Mikan turned her attention to the boy in question. She could see a slight blush bloom on his face before he could regain his composure. _Does he like her?_

Finally, the young girl stood in front of them. She flashed Youichi a large smile before turning her attention to Mikan. "Hi! I'm Youichi's friend, Rini." Mikan smiled in return, "You-chan, you didn't tell me you have such a pretty friend! My name's Mikan."

Youichi gave a disgruntled look. "She's my Onee-chan." He mentioned casually, before turning his full attention to the blue eyed girl. "What do you want, little girl?" Rini puffed a little, "Geez, Youichi. I just came to ask if you wanted to share some Howalon with me. But I guess not!" She stomped off a bit.

Youichi swiftly said bye to Mikan, as he tried to casually follow the young girl's exit. He stealthily caught up to her and pulled a pigtail. Mikan smiled. _How cute! You-chan likes a girl! I wonder if she realizes? _Mikan thought back to her and Natsume when they were young.

_**Flashback**_

_Mikan sat in the nearly empty classroom, wondering how she could participate in the Alice Festival. After complaining a bit, Natsume, who sat behind her finally couldn't stand it. He called her close to him, and as she leaned close, he lit her hair on fire. "Go away, ugly."_

_**End Flashback**_

_Well, that time wasn't that playful. He was just plain mean._

_**Flashback**_

Jinno-sensei stood in front of the classroom having another boring lecture. Mikan sat trying to stay awake. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and laid her head on the desk.

Natsume awoke as he felt hair tickle his face. He turned his head only to find Mikan's face about three inches from his, lying on the desk. He gently grasped a wisp and began to twirl it around his fingers.

The girl woke up when she felt tugging on her hair. She was surprised to see Natsume mesmerized by it, twirling it in his fingers. As soon as he noticed she was awake, he gave her hair a hard yank, as if to say 'that was my intention all along.' Mikan shrieked and was given detention by Jinno-sensei for causing a disruption.

_**End Flashback**_

_That is so Natsume._ Mikan giggled before turning back towards the dorms. She finally had a present to wrap.

~~~~~~~~~}~~

The next day, Natsume wasn't in class. _Where is he? He didn't tell me he was skipping. _Mikan worried.

She sat idly in class, thinking about Natsume. It wasn't until a stern looking Jinno-sensei was standing in front of her with an angry look on his face did she realize something was wrong. Mikan turned her attention to the paper lying on her desk. It was a test they took a few days before. Her jaw dropped as she saw the grade: **10**.

"What!" She exclaimed standing up from her desk. Jinno-sensei sent waves of death towards her in reply, "You need to focus more on studying, and less on daydreaming if you plan to graduate anytime soon." Mikan groaned and slumped down in her desk. _Great. Just great._

**Finally**, class was over.

Ignoring Ruka, who tried to approach her, Mikan fled the classroom in search of Natsume. She immediately went to their tree. However, he wasn't there. "Natsume... where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3: Love Blossoms

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 3: Love Blossoms**

_I can't believe she completely ignored me!_ Ruka thought to himself as he walked to the place he knew she would be. He felt Hotaru beside him. "He's gone again." Hotaru calmly said, no question implied. Ruka sighed and gave a small nod.

Together they found Mikan sitting beneath her favorite sakura tree. She tried to avoid their attention by turning her back to them, but it was in vain. Ruka watched Hotaru grab Mikan and pull her into a hug. Tears streamed down Mikan's face as she clung to his girlfriend for comfort.

"He's on **another** mission! Why doesn't he tell me these things?" Mikan sobbed onto her friend's shoulder. Ruka slowly approached the two girls. He soothingly stroked Mikan's hair. "He doesn't want you to worry. You know he'll come back. Trust him." Mikan gave a small nod as she continued to cry.

Hotaru summoned her flying duck invention to help them carry Mikan back to her room. Ruka waited outside the door as Hotaru put the girl bed. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Ruka tentatively asked as Hotaru softly exited, closing the door behind her. Hotaru blinked her violet eyes at him before sighing. "Yeah, but I'm going to give him hell when he comes back." Rage and sorrow surged within her eyes.

Ruka noticed the pain she was struggling with. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to Hotaru's room. She opened the door and aggressively shoved Ruka into the room before he could even think of leaving.

Hotaru forced a kiss on Ruka with a fit of passion with which he complied. As he held her smooth face in his hands, he felt large wet drops stream around his fingers. _ She's crying?_ Amazed at his girlfriend's breakdown of her cold exterior, he gently kissed her tears away.

"I love you, Hotaru." He whispered as he tried to comfort her. She sniffed before nuzzling his neck. "I love you too, Ruka." Happiness surged within him when she spoke those words. He gently carried her to the bed and made love to her, his way this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~}~~

Mikan awoke in her bed. She looked at her clock. "It's only 11:00!" She exclaimed into the darkness of her room. She tried to get comfortable to no avail. _Natsume, are you home yet?_

Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. She threw some clothes on and motioned to leave the room, but hesitated. She turned back to her closet and grabbed an article of clothing.

Mikan timidly knocked on Natsume's door. No answer. She knew his wasn't home yet. She turned the knob and realized the door wasn't locked. She cautiously entered the dark room. She flicked on the lights. Sure enough, the room was unoccupied. "Natsume..." Mikan muttered in a sad tone.

Knowing he wouldn't arrive anytime soon, Mikan prepared the first aid kit for use. She swiftly changed into what clothes she had brought and climbed into Natsume's warm bed. _It smells like Natsume. _Mikan closed her eyes and instantly fell into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~

He pushed his way through the bushes. His body stung as the leaves scratched into his wounds. _Damn! This stupid mission! Those bastards barely allowed me to use my alice! _Natsume bitterly made his way to his room. He wasn't in much pain, but his body has cuts and gouges all over it. _If I don't get these bandaged up soon, these wounds might bleed too much for my comfort._

Finally, he reached his bedroom window. He slid it open and stumbled inside. He immediately noticed a presence. He turned his head only to find a sleepy brunette eyeing him. "Natsume!" She exclaimed as she rushed to catch him before he could fall to the floor.

Natsume's crimson-red eyes widened at the sight before him. In his arms, leading him to the bed, was a honey brown haired angel. She was dressed in a thin, silky white teddy nightgown. The gown reached only a few inches below her bottom. It hung off each curve and clung to all the right places. _Why the hell is she wearing that?_

Mikan helped Natsume sit on the bed before she ran to get the first aid kit. She flipped on the light and began to examine him. He was covered in cuts, some were fairly deep. Blood stained through his clothes.

Mikan began stripping Natsume down to his boxers. She dressed his wounds as he silently watched her. Occasionally she would hear him hiss in pain.

Natsume watched Mikan dress his wounds. Her silk gown unknowingly stained with blood. When she finished, her caramel eyes met his in an angry glare.

"How could you not tell me you were on another mission?" Natsume stroked her hair as she sat next to him on the bed. "I didn't want you to worry." Mikan glared at him, unsatisfied with his answer. "I worry more when I don't know! I'd rather know that I need to worry, instead of being unsure!" Tears trickled down her face.

Natsume stared in awe as he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked like a fallen angel. Her flattering silk gown stained with his impurity. The trails of tears down her face reflected soft white light. Her gorgeous honey brown hair flared in disarray. Her moist, caramel eyes pleaded him.

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "I promise I'll tell you next time. I'm sorry." His lips brushed her forehead. He gently raised her face to his. "You look like an angel. Why are you wearing such a nightgown?" Mikan gave a small smile, "I got it to wear for you. Do you like it?" He gently brushed his hand over the silky fabric on her shoulder. "I love it."

Natsume kissed her shoulder, pulling the nightgown askew. Mikan moaned gently. Natsume met his lips with hers and took her in a passionate kiss. He played lightly with the gown, pulling it, teasing her. They made out on the bed for a while when he felt his want of her rise within him. He tried to suppress his carnal emotions, not wanting to scare her. However, she surprised him.

"Natsume, I'm ready." Those simple whispered words seemed seductive. He gazed at her with steady eyes. "I'll be gentle." He muttered into her ear. Done with playing, Natsume tugged the blood stained nightgown off and threw it on the floor. They made love for the first time that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~}~~~~~~~

"Natsume..." Mikan whined. She was standing with a bloody silk nightgown limp in her hands. "Look at this! It's covered in blood!" Natsume nuzzled her neck, giving her a gentle bite. He grabbed the nightgown from her hands. "It's just fine, Polkadots." Mikan's brow furrowed. "You're such a pervert! I can't believe you got blood on my gown!"

Natsume swept her off her feet and threw her onto the bed. Mikan giggled as he closed in on her, like a predator would his prey. He took her lips in his, kissing her roughly. "You're too loud in the morning, _Mikan_." He whispered, emphasizing her name. Mikan gave in as he kissed her again.

~~~~~~~~~}~~~

Mikan and Natsume walked into the classroom together. Hotaru glared as she fired her Baka Gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The soaring balls aimed for Natsume. The first two burned easily, their ashes falling to the floor. However, the third was a bit stubborn and proceeded to bash into Natsume's face. He stumbled backward in surprise.

He growled at Hotaru, who was gleaming satisfactorily at him. "What the hell was that for?" Hotaru glared at him in return, "Don't ever make that baka worry again." She coldly demanded, a hint of death in her voice.

Natsume gave a swift look to Mikan, who looked clueless. "Hn." He took his seat and dropped his trusty manga over his face as class began. Koko grinned at him maliciously from across the room.

~~~~}~

As soon as class was dismissed, Natsume noticed his sleeping girl beside him. _She must still be tired from last night._ He smirked as he caught a glint of her engagement ring through her lovely tresses. That ring was hell to get.

_**Flashback**_

Natsume stood closely observing all the rings in the jewelry shop. None were satisfactory. He called to the clerk, who was languidly reading a magazine, ignoring his **customer. **_That punk probably doesn't even have enough money to buy the cheapest piece of crap we have here._

The magazine in the clerk's hands caught on fire. He screamed and dropped the magazine to the floor, stomping on it to put out the fire. An impatient Natsume glared at the frightened clerk. "I **said **I need a custom ring."

Finally, the clerk brought him a book with the custom options. Hours later, Natsume signed for a custom ring and paid half the large sum up front, before walking out the door.

_**End Flashback**_

Natsume looked up to find a tittering Ruka in front of him. "What?" Ruka smiled before speaking, "Can you help me with something in Central Town?" Natsume's eyes narrowed. _They're up to something. It better not be a surprise party. _He looked to the slumbering angel beside him. _It's definitely a surprise party. Shit._

Natsume allowed himself to be 'distracted' by Ruka, and went along with him to Central Town. Mikan woke up as he left and began to eagerly plan Natsume's surprise birthday party with their closest friends.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

I think I may have forgotten the beginning part of this chapter when I originally put this up. Sorry about that.

The song featured here is "What it is to Burn" by Finch.

**Kuro Neko** – means Black Cat.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 4: The Party**

Natsume and Ruka browsed Central Town, looking extremely bored. "What are we doing here, Ruka?" Natsume asked coldly. _Can we leave now?_ Ruka nervously smiled at his raven haired friend. "Well… I need to buy stuff for… you know… protection." Ruka sweated. _That's the only thing I can come up with? I guess I should get some anyway._

Natsume stopped dead in his tracks. _What?_ His eyes widened a bit as he looked towards his blonde friend, waiting for an explanation. Ruka twiddled his thumbs in nervousness. "Well, you know… Hotaru and I have done it… and we should probably use protection. But, I don't know where to look." His eyes avoided Natsume's harsh glare. _Protection… maybe I should get some too._ "Hn." Natsume relented his glare and continued to walk to the shady side of Central Town. Ruka followed close behind.

~~~~~~~}~~~~

Anna was in charge of baking the cake and food for the party. Nonoko, and Koko were instructed to help Anna with any necessary preparations. Hotaru was in charge of decorations with Sumire for cheap labor, since she insisted on helping with 'Natsume-kun's' birthday party. Mikan was in charge of… nothing.

"What? Why not?" Mikan whined to Hotaru. She pouted and continued, "But I can help with lots of stuff. Have me do anything!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"I said no. You will mess everything up with your clumsiness." Hotaru blankly told her friend who was crying on the floor. "Your job will be to help Ruka distract Natsume." _That should keep her out of the way. Stupid klutz._ "Geez Hotaru." Mikan complained before giving in.

The group immediately got to planning, while Mikan went outside for a walk.

~~~~}~~

In a quiet café in Central Town, Natsume and Ruka enjoyed some tea together. Their purchases from the shady side of town lay hidden in their pockets. Ruka turned to the rose-eyed man with a concerned look in his velvety blue eyes. "Hey Natsume, I think you need to help Mikan study for her classes. I know she didn't tell you, but she got a 10 on the last math test. I really don't think she'll graduate if things keep going like this."

Surprise surfaced in Natsume's crimson eyes, but he quickly returned to his stoic look. "That idiot, she always causes so much trouble." Ruka took this as a 'Yes, I'll help her study' and didn't push the subject any further. Natsume's brow furrowed in thought. _That idiot got a 10? I know she's not __**that**__ stupid. She probably forgot there was even a test._

_They should be done with preparations for today._ "It's getting late. We should go back, Natsume. Mikan might get worried if we stay out too late." Ruka casually mentioned as he finished his tea. "Hn."

~~~~~~}~~

Mikan strolled along the edge of the Northern Forest. She didn't have any plans, she just felt like admiring the scenery. A cold breeze licked her face, which was the only part of her uncovered by winter clothing. Mikan closed her eyes and took a deep refreshing breath. _I will really miss this place. It holds so many precious memories for me._

A nearby bush rustled, but no wind was blowing. A chill shot down Mikan's spine. "Is someone there?" No answer. Mikan became frightened and decided to turn back. As she walked away the rustling became louder. _Oh my god! Someone's here!_ She panicked and began to run back to the main buildings.

A tall, dark haired man with a white mask stepped out of the bushes. He didn't intend to follow the girl. _My Kuro Neko, you leave your little kitty unattended too often._ He thought in a pleased manner. _I think I might have a little more fun with the little kitten._

~~~~~~}~~

Natsume entered the cafeteria and the girls at his table of friends began giggling. _It's so obvious what they are planning._ Natsume thought irritably. He pretended he didn't suspect anything and acted normally.

With a large tray of delicious food, Natsume sat down at the table. He frowned as he noticed the loud mouth wasn't there. "Where's Polkadots?" He asked casually, like he didn't care where she was. Hotaru shrugged, "She went for a walk a few hours ago." _A few __**hours**__ ago?_ Natsume became concerned until the cafeteria loudly burst open and a panting woman lurched inside.

Mikan caught her breath before getting a tray of food and sitting at the dining table. She sat down between Natsume and Hotaru loudly. THUMP! She sighed and began eating, not bothering to greet anyone. Everyone thought Mikan's silence was a little odd, but they didn't ask her about it. After a short while, she became her normal, smiling self again. Obviously, nothing important happened.

Ruka had decided to go to his room before the cafeteria, so he arrived later than everyone else. He quickly joined them and gave Hotaru a peck on the cheek before sitting down. The table buzzed with idle talk. Koko listened to everyone's passing thoughts, since it's an interesting habit of his. He came across Natsume's when he realized that he knew about the surprise party. He gaped at Natsume and was about to say something when he caught the disturbing thought thrown towards him: _Say anything, and I will burn you. Keep it a secret, moron._ Koko gave a small chuckle and moved on. _I really should stop listening to Natsume's thoughts. They are too dangerous for my health._

After dinner, everyone said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Koko and Anna went off to the library to look up recipes for the party. Nonoko went to her lab to concoct some new potions. Hotaru took Ruka to her lab. Natsume led Mikan back to his room.

Once inside, Mikan took a seat on the couch, looking extremely bored. Natsume went to his bookshelf and began piling books on the study table: Math, History, and Science. Mikan eyed the books uneasily. "Sit over here and study." Natsume demanded.

"What?" Mikan exclaimed. She grudgingly moved to the study table and sat next to her fiancée. He gave her a smirk, "Did you think I wouldn't find out about your **awful** grades? I'm not an idiot like you." Mikan whined but understood his intentions.

They studied late into the night until Mikan collapsed on the desk in exhaustion. _What an idiot._ Natsume smirked before carrying her to the bed and tucking her in. He slipped beside her and fell asleep.

~~~~~~}~~~

The next morning, everyone was surprised by a pop quiz from Jinno-sensei. _It's a good thing Natsume helped me study last night!_ Thought the cheerful but tired brunette. She worked her way through the first problem before her eyesight became a little blurry. _That was a really hard problem. I think I'll just rest my eyes a bit before I start the next one._ Her eyes slipped shut and she fell asleep.

She woke up when Jinno yanked her quiz out from under her. "Oh no! I'm not finished yet!" She exclaimed in horror. Jinno just stared at the loud girl. "Then you shouldn't sleep in my class." He abruptly turned and went back to the front of the class. _Geez. Now I failed that quiz._ Mikan thumped her head on the desk in disappointment.

"Oi, Pink Lace." Natsume whispered as Narumi entered the classroom. "Natsume…" Mikan whined in a low tone. "You're such a pervert." He ignored her comments. "Did you fall asleep during that quiz?" She nodded in reply with a cloudy aura. He sighed, "You're hopeless!"

Narumi glittered in his sequin pant suit. "Good morning class!" He greeted with a wide smile and a twirl. "I've got great news! Next week is exam week! You will have one exam for each subject!" Each word was emphasized with a pleasant ring. The class groaned in despair. "Bye now!" Narumi fluttered out the door, leaving a whiff of perfume.

"I'm doomed!" Mikan cried, as she slammed her head on the desk. Her lover groaned inwardly. _Now I have to study with this damn idiot._ Yuu approached the desperate girl and patted her head. "I can help you study, Mikan-chan." Mikan looked up to her class president with bright eyes. "Thank you, Yuu!" She was silenced with a light thump on the head.

"You're already studying with me, Baka." Mikan smiled and wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck. She squeezed him tightly against her, practically choking him. "Thank you Natsume! I love you so much!" Natsume gave a smirk before shoving her off him. "Easy, Polkadots. You're going to be the death of me."

~~~~~~~~~}~~

The rest of the week went a little monotonously. Every day, Natsume would force Mikan to study with him until she was too tired to keep her eyes open. He would then put her to bed and cozy up next to her.

Ruka would constantly bug Hotaru for her attention. She would ignore him, even if he was just wanting to study. The door would be slammed in his face, forcing him to be by himself.

Everyone was exhausted from studying. Finally, it was Saturday, Natsume's 19th birthday. People buzzed with excitement. In Natsume's room, Mikan dozed in bed, entangled in the sheets.

Natsume had been awake for a couple of hours already. _How long is she going to sleep?_ He itched with boredom. He climbed into the bed to wake his princess so she would entertain him. Natsume started by gently poking her cheeks. Nothing. "Mikan." He whispered. Nothing. He ripped the sheets off her body. She curled up in a ball, but didn't wake up. "Oi, Mikan, wake up." Nothing.

Natsume grumbled to himself before he thought of an idea. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. Nothing. He kissed her again, but a little more forcefully. She shifted but didn't wake. _This idiot sleeps like a rock._ Natsume caressed her cheek and kissed her again. He gently parted her lips and lightly indulged himself. Mikan moaned a bit. Natsume kissed her a bit more roughly and she began to kiss him back. He broke the kissed and gazed into Mikan's gorgeous sleepy eyes. "Natsume… you're such a pervert in the morning." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Natsume ignored her and got out of bed. "Get up! You sleep like a rock."

Mikan stretched lazily in the bed. Her pink nightgown rustled around her thighs, but didn't move far. Natsume watched her with amusement. "Oi, no panties, get up." Her face scrunched up, "What?" Then she realized that he was right. Indeed, she was not wearing any panties. "Natsume! You're such a pervert!" She wailed at him. He smirked at her and threw a towel in her face. "Go shower, Baka." Mikan groaned as she grumpily slid out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Natsume grabbed a manga and jumped on the couch. He casually flipped through the pages, only mildly paying attention. Water pounded in the shower, and he noticed the discrete difference when Mikan entered it.

His crimson eyes slowly closed as he imagined what his shower was like right now. He grew impatient and horny, and slipped quietly into the bathroom. He silently stripped and slipped on a condom as he listened to Mikan's soft singing.

"So tell me,"

"What's the price to pay, for glory?"

"Like a bad star…"  
"I'm falling, faster down to her."

"She's the only,"

"One who knows what it is to burn."

"Today is fire, and she burns."

"Today is fire, and she burns…"

Natsume stealthily slipped into the shower while Mikan was rinsing shampoo out of her hair. Her eyes were tightly shut as she arched backwards into the water. Natsume gently placed his hands on her waist and took her lips in his, not minding the faint taste of shampoo. She gasped, allowing Natsume to deepen the kiss. It had been several days since they shared their first time, and Natsume burned for her.

"Little girl, let me help you…" He ran the soap bar over her body, helping her wash herself. Mikan closed her eyes and enjoyed his every touch. When Natsume couldn't stand it anymore, he pushed her against the cold shower wall. "Mikan…" He whispered exasperatedly, "I'm taking you now." He finished, nibbling on her ear. She moaned, giving him the okay.

After making love in the shower, Mikan went to her room for a fresh change of clothes. Natsume laid on the couch with a satisfied smirk and flipped through his now interesting manga.

After a while, sharp knocking came from Natsume's door. _Is the little girl back for more?_ He thought with a smirk. Unfortunately for him, it was only Ruka. A frown appeared on his face as Natsume remembered what day it was. _Damn! It's my birthday!_

"Hey, Natsume!" Ruka greeted with a smile. "What do you say about going to Central Town for lunch? I'll treat." Natsume stood in the doorway, looking irritated. He sighed, "Fine."

Mikan met Hotaru and her other friends shortly after Natsume and Ruka left. She happily led them to Natsume's room and unlocked the door. They had decided on his room because it was a special star room, and much larger than anyone else's room.

Hotaru calmly inspected the room, making sure it was suitably clean. To her satisfaction, it was. She slipped into the bathroom, and notice the shower curtain was still open. _Disgusting._ She moved to close it when she noticed the used item inside. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and yanked the curtain close. _Well, at least they used protection._

The frigid woman exited the bathroom. "Mikan, leave." Mikan's innocent eyes widened in surprise. "What! Why?" Hotaru gave her a cold glare. "Idiots must leave. Go to Central Town and find Ruka and your idiot fiancée." Mikan sadly nodded her head in reply, and exited the room. Hotaru turned to her friends. "Let's get to work."

Ruka and Natsume ate lunch in a deluxe restaurant in Central Town. They ate in silence. Ruka was desperately trying to think of what to do next. Natsume was dreading his **surprise** birthday party.

Mikan boarded the bus to Central Town and plopped herself in a seat towards the back. She grumpily looked out the window and lost herself in depressing thoughts of how she couldn't help with the party. Giggling came from the seat in front of Mikan, breaking her from her trance. She peered over the seat in curiosity. A giggling, ringlet, blue hair, pigtailed girl sat in the seat next to a stoic, silver haired boy.

"Rini! You-chan!" Mikan brightened as she recognized the children in front of her. Youichi cocked his head towards her and nodded. Rini smiled brightly, "Mikan! You're going to Central Town too?" Mikan nodded at the girl.

"Are you guys here, **together**?" Mikan slyly asked. Rini blushed. "Well, Youichi had to accompany me, or I couldn't go." Youichi turned his head away, hiding any revealing emotions on his face. "I was just tired of her whining about it." _Hehehe, he __**likes**__ her!_

Mikan turned to Youichi. "You-chan, Natsume's birthday party is tonight. I want you and Rini to attend." Rini's ears perked, and her sapphire eyes were shining. "Really? I love parties!" Mikan smiled at the happy child. "Great! It's going to be really fun!" Youichi groaned. _It's going to be a long day._

The bus arrived at Central Town, and everyone exited the bus. Youichi and Rini parted from Mikan shortly after arriving in Central Town. _I wonder where Natsume and Ruka-pyon are?_ Mikan began skipping around window shopping. After finding the Howalon shop, Mikan treated herself to a small box. She munched heartily while she sat on a bench in a rather unpopulated spot. Unknowingly, she was being watched.

After finishing the box of candy, Mikan heaved a heavy sigh. A young man with long, silky brown hair and shimmering teal eyes approached her. Mikan smiled, "Hello." The young man smiled mischievously back at her. "Hi! Are you waiting for someone?" He asked her slyly. Mikan shook her golden locks. "No, I'm by myself."

The man sat next to Mikan and slid his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, I see. My name is Kane. May I accompany you?" Mikan seemed unaware of his ill intentions. "Okay. My name is Mikan." Kane gave a hearty smile, "Great! Let's go get something to drink." He took her hand and led her into a shady looking café.

They sat down at the table when a sleazy waiter approached. "What can I get for you?" The man asked dryly. Before Mikan could make a decision, Kane made one for her. "I'll have a 'Snake' and she'll have a 'Special'." The waiter smiled slyly, with Mikan unaware. "Sure thing."

The two chatted easily while waiting for their drinks. Finally, their drinks arrived. Kane's 'Snake' was an emerald green iced drink. Mikan's 'Special' was a dark pink hot drink. "Looks delicious!" Mikan exclaimed, eying the pretty liquid in front of her.

As Mikan brought the steaming liquid to her lips, it burst into flames. She screamed and dropped the cup on the table, spilling the contents. Natsume and Ruka stood near the entrance of the café, both with a look of hatred on their faces. "What are you doing, Natsume? I was trying to have a drink with my new friend, Kane." Mikan huffed. Natsume's death glare reached the annoyed Kane. Suddenly, Kane's brown locks caught on fire. Kane shrieked in terror, dumping his drink over his head.

"Natsume!" Mikan stomped over to him, seething with anger. "What's wrong with you?" Natsume glared at her, "What's wrong with **you**, idiot? Do you even know what that drink was?" Mikan was bewildered. "No, but I'm sure it would have been tasty if you hadn't ruined it." She received a quick hit on the head. "Ow! Natsume…" Mikan whined. "Baka! That drink is used to make idiots, like yourself, easy to get into bed." Mikan's face fell as she turned to look at her new 'friend', Kane.

"Certainly Kane didn't mean it…" She looked wearily to Kane, who was sneering at Natsume. "It would have worked perfectly fine until you came along." Natsume sent him another death glare, his eyes burning with rage. "You will regret even thinking about **my** fiancée." He growled out. Kane stood up and shuffled to the door. "Yeah, right. You wouldn't dare actually harm someone." He took a step towards Mikan, taking her chin in his hand.

Mikan shrieked, and tried to get out of his grasp. Suddenly, a fist slams into Kane's face, successfully cracking his jawbone. He fell to the floor and looked up into burning, devilish, crimson eyes. "Don't **ever** even **think** about touching Mikan again." Natsume took Mikan by the elbow and led her outside. Just before exiting, he murmured to the host. "If I find her in here again, I will **burn** this place to the ground."

Tears formed in Mikan's eyes as she clung to Natsume. "I'm sorry, Natsume. I didn't know…" He casually comforted her by putting an arm around her waist. "Don't be stupid, Polkadots." She sobbed as she pulled him into a hug. "Okay." A moment later, she beamed with an everlasting smile and lightly kissed Natsume on the cheek before escaping his grasp.

Together, Ruka, Mikan, and Natsume browsed the shops before deciding to go home. On the bus ride home, Mikan began jittery. She constantly twiddled her fingers and tapped her toes. It was driving Natsume insane. He knew she was anxious because of the surprise party, so he tried to ignore it.

Everything was casual as they walked to Natsume's room. Natsume slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. _Here goes another surprise party._ He flicked the lights on, and saw the room filled with people. "Surprise!"

The party began like any party would. Natsume was slightly annoyed, but tried not to show it. He opened his presents and tossed them into two piles, **good** and **junk**. Some of the good things were new manga, magazines, and some miscellaneous stuff. The junk pile included a black sweater with a red heart on it from Sumire. Finally, only one present was left. Natsume picked it up, knowing it was from Mikan. As he opened it, he tried to keep a straight face so Mikan wouldn't be hurt if the present was terrible. Inside, he found a black silk folded shirt. He held it up from each sleeve, allowing it to unfold, taking in the sight before him.

_**Flashback**_

It was love at first sight. On display was a black, silk, button down shirt. Crimson flames curled around the sides, licking the top of the shirt. Mikan picked up the shirt in a daze. On the back, a terrifying dragon spawned the red flames that spread across the shirt. _This is it. _Mikan immediately knew. Without hesitation, she purchased the shirt in his size and exited the store without even asking Youichi's thoughts.

_**End Flashback**_

Everyone gazed in awe at the beautiful shirt. Even Natsume was a bit surprised. _What an awesome shirt._ Mikan's face brightened up when Natsume put down the shirt muttering, "Not bad…" Mikan was so happy, she screamed and leaped onto Natsume's back, planting a kiss on his cheek before landing back on the floor.

The group mingled for a while, eating birthday cake. Then Mochi took out a few packs of beer. "Let's drink!" Rini looked uneasily at Youichi, "I don't know if I should…" Mikan came up behind her, noticing her uneasiness. "It's okay, Rini-chan! Just don't drink a lot, and drink slow." All of Rini's problems melted away and she hugged Mikan fiercely. "Okay!"

Everyone was passed a beer, and they sat together to drink. Natsume sat next to Mikan, eying the young girl between her and Youichi. The girl, Rini, was giggling, chatting with the two at her sides. _Reminds me of Mikan. Youichi must really like her._

Everyone began drinking their second beer, when Koko suggested a game. "Let's play spin the bottle!" A few people groaned. Mikan sputtered, "But Koko, some people already have someone they're supposed to kiss!" He looked a little distressed at this when Hotaru spoke up. "It's fine, idiot. You, Natsume, Ruka, and I will be referees on everyone else." Natsume grunted in agreement, so Mikan nodded her head. "Okay!"

The first person up was Koko, since it was his idea. He spun the bottle, and everyone watched it intently. It spun elegantly until it landed on Anna. Anna smiled shyly before crossing over to gently kiss Koko on the lips.

Anna passed the bottle to Nonoko. Her spin landed on Yuu. He blushed as they quickly brushed lips. Yuu hesitated before passing the bottle to Sumire. The bottle spun and landed on Ruka! "Think again." Hotaru demanded as she threw the bottle at Sumire's head. A little frustrated, she spun again. This time, it landed on Mochi. He grinned and pulled Sumire into a long kiss.

Mochi tossed the bottle to Youichi. He calmly spun the bottle and waited… it landed on Rini. She blushed and looked at the floor, twiddling her thumbs. Natsume caught a slight blush and smile appear on Youichi's face before dissipating. Since the two were sitting next to each other, it was easy to kiss without much effort.

Rini faced Youichi, closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and waited for him to kiss her. Youichi roughly pulled Rini's face towards him and their lips met. Rini felt she might melt as she absorbed the warmth emanating from Youichi's lips. Youichi felt his stomach flutter and he gently parted his lips. Rini followed his lead as they deepened their kiss.

After another moment, they broke their kiss. Rini looked extremely nervous, while Youichi looked relaxed. Natsume smirked at the kids. _Just as I thought._ Mikan looked a little shocked. "You-chan, you didn't have to kiss her **that** much." Youichi grunted in reply.

After more drinks and another hour, the party became a make-out fest. The pairs happened to be the same as spin the bottle. Sumire and Mochi were hot and heavy. Nonoko and Yuu were shy and tender. Hotaru was straddling Ruka on the couch, pulling his shirt off. Youichi sat on the floor with Rini pulled into his lap. His arms were around her possessively. They kissed passionately, but still innocently.

Natsume and Mikan sat on the bed together. He had his arms around her, and they were examining the room. All hormone driven teenagers were making Natsume horny, and Mikan was simply surprised. "Can you believe it, Natsume?" She whispered in his ear, pointing to the silver and blue haired couple in the corner. "You-chan has a girlfriend. I bet he's really happy too. She's really nice." She reflected for a moment before speaking again. "You-chan is really growing up."

Mikan felt Natsume nibbled at her ear and she gasped in surprise. "You're growing up too…" He breathed into her ear. Mikan's cheeks grew hot as his warm breath grazed her neck. "You stink…" He teased her. "Let's go take a shower." Natsume muttered as he seductively kissed down her neck. Mikan could only breathe in reply, "Okay…" And Natsume carried her into the bathroom before closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the way, since Mikan and Natsume started studying for the tests, they've been sleeping in his room. This is NOT because they've been doing _naughty_ things, except when hinted at and maybe a couple other times.


	5. Chapter 5: The Test

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 5: The Test**

Sunday was mostly boring since everyone was studying for their approaching tests. No one bothered to talk about the party. Especially since almost everyone ended up sleeping on the floor in Natsume's room. The only exceptions were Ruka and Hotaru, who went back to Ruka's room, and Natsume and Mikan who slept in his bed.

Natsume woke up early Monday morning. He turned over to view the sleeping angel beside him. _Testing starts today. This idiot better do good so I didn't waste my time for nothing._ He tumbled out of bed and lazily took a shower.

After an hour or so, Natsume decided to rouse Mikan. "Oi, Polkadots. Wake up." He gently rubbed her shoulders and she stirred a bit before opening her eyes. "Okay… I'm getting up." She sleepily rubbed her eyes. Natsume startled her by gently kissing her engagement ring, and then her lips. "Geez… Natsume… I need to get ready for class." Natsume replied with a smirk and let her get herself ready.

The senior class busied themselves with testing all week. However, the lower level classes didn't start their testing until the following week. Youichi wandered outside after class, enjoying the crisp, cold air. He was reflecting on Natsume's party just a few days ago. _That spin the bottle game was clever. Kissing Rini was… nice. I wonder if I'll get to kiss her again?_ Just then, a cheerful pigtailed girl came bouncing up to him.

"Hi, Youichi!" Youichi almost gasped in surprise, but suppressed it and grunted instead. Rini slapped his shoulder and frowned. "Youichi! You should really try to be more happy." Youichi frowned back at her. "Whatever." Then an idea popped into his head. He grabbed Rini by her slim shoulders. She gasped in surprise, "Youichi?" Youichi pulled her towards him and kissed her.

After a moment, he pulled back and watched her blushing face in amusement. "What was that for?" She asked, feeling extremely embarrassed. "You are my girlfriend now." He calmly informed her. Rini's jaw dropped in surprise. "What! How am I all of a sudden your girlfriend?" She retorted, feeling a little more embarrassed, and a little mad that he didn't ask her properly.

"You didn't pull away when I kissed you. So, I've claimed you as mine." Youichi told her matter of fact as he pulled one of her curly pigtails. Rini screamed in frustration. "Fine! But you better start acting like a better boyfriend, you jerk!" Youichi gave her a small smile and put his arm around her shoulders. "We'll see…"

Finally, the last morning of testing arrived for the seniors. It was about 4:00 am and Mikan awoke with a start. She was panting heavily, wondering why she woke up so early. She looked to her side and found Natsume sleeping peacefully. _Why am I awake? This is way too early to be awake._ Then it hit her. Her stomach writhed in pain and nausea. _Oh my god… I'm going to throw up._ She got out of bed carefully and rushed to the bathroom. She quietly closed the door so she wouldn't wake Natsume up.

Natsume awoke around 5:30 am to soft sobbing. _What is that?_ He noticed Mikan was no longer in bed. _It's coming from the bathroom…_ He stumbled to the bathroom and opened it slowly. There he saw Mikan slumped on the floor besides the toilet, sobbing quietly. _Mikan?_

Natsume knelt beside her on the floor, caressing her face with one hand. "Polkadots… what's wrong?" She met his worried eyes. "I'm sick… I've been… throwing up." Mikan began sobbing again, gently rubbing her upset stomach. "How long have you been awake?" He asked her gently. "Since four." _She's been vomiting for an hour and a half?_ "Okay… I'll get you something to soothe your stomach." Natsume gave her some stomach medicine and helped her back into bed. He let her sleep for another hour before waking her to get ready for class.

Immediately after the day's testing was over, Mikan took a nap under the sakura tree. Natsume sat beside her, his shoulder acting as a pillow. _Polkadots is really tired. I hope she doesn't have a stomach virus._

Hotaru and Ruka strolled up. "Why is the idiot sleeping?" Hotaru blankly asked Natsume. "Be quiet! She woke up really early because she was sick." Natsume hushed her. Hotaru's look became stern. "What do you mean, she was **sick**?" "She was vomiting. She probably just ate some bad food or something." He replied nonchalantly.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. "Ruka, sit next to Mikan. I need to speak with Natsume. Make sure the idiot doesn't wake up." Ruka complied and Mikan's head shifted over to Ruka's shoulder. Mikan didn't stir from her slumber.

Hotaru dragged Natsume off a bit before she confronted him. "Are you guys having sex?" She interrogated. Natsume shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes." Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun. "Have you used protection, **every** time?" Natsume thought for a moment before understanding what Hotaru was insinuating. "… Not the first time." He muttered quietly. Natsume's gaze softened as it wandered to Mikan. "She's pregnant." He said, fully understanding why Hotaru was so worried. Hotaru nodded. "You guys are idiots. Don't upset her!" Hotaru stomped off and dragged Ruka off to her lab. Natsume sat beside Mikan and began to wake her. Once she was awake he kissed her cheek gently. "Mikan, we need to go to the hospital." She didn't ask any questions, knowing that he was worried about her.

At the hospital, Natsume told the nurse that Mikan needed to be checked up on. He told her that she was nauseous that morning, and he was worried. The nurse eyed him suspiciously, "Okay, come this way miss." The nurse led Mikan to an unoccupied room and instructed her to sit on the bench.

After rifling through some drawers she asked Mikan a question. "Have you been sexually active?" Mikan was flabbergasted. "Yeah… I guess… why?" The nurse shook her head and handed her a small package. "I need you to pee on this stick. We're going to see if you're pregnant." The words resounded inside Mikan's head. _Pregnant? Pregnant? I could be… pregnant? I never thought about that!_ With a worried look on her face, she did as the nurse instructed.

Mikan emerged from the bathroom and handed the stick to the nurse. The nurse read the results and sighed. "You're definitely pregnant." _I'm pregnant… I'm pregnant… I'm pregnant with Natsume's baby. Wow! I'm pregnant with Natsume's baby! I'm so… happy!_ Mikan's face brightened and she hugged the nurse. "Thank you!" And she rushed down the hall back to Natsume.

She stood in front of Natsume, breathing hard. "Natsume… The nurse… said I'm… pregnant!" At the last word she smiled brightly up at her astonished fiancée. At first, Natsume wasn't sure how to take Mikan's pregnancy, but seeing her so happy made him happy about it too. He didn't say anything, but he graced her with a rare smile. Mikan knew he was happy too. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "We're going to have a family!" She giggled.

Mikan dragged Natsume to Hotaru's lab. She pounded on the door. She jumped up and down screaming, "Hotaru! Open up! I have something to tell you! Hotaru!" The door opened and Hotaru and Ruka looked the couple in the face. "I'm pregnant!" Mikan exclaimed before either could say a word.

Ruka's blue eyes widened in shock. His knees buckled as he passed out and he fell to the floor. Startled, Mikan stopped jumping. "Ruka-pyon?" She questioned, wondering why he was sleeping on the floor. "Don't worry about that idiot, Baka." Hotaru scolded her. "You're happy about being pregnant?" Mikan furiously nodded her head at her best friend. Hotaru scoffed. "You really are an idiot. It's a good thing we're graduating." Mikan ignored her best friend's cold words and hugged her. "Hotaru! You're going to be an aunt! You should be happy too!" Mikan giggled. Her smile pierced Hotaru's heart. _I guess it's not that bad…_ "Okay, just don't go around telling everyone, you idiot." "Okay!"

Natsume simply stared at his blushing fiancée. _So… we're going to have a family. I guess it's not too early since we're graduating._ "Oi, Pregnant, it's dinner time." Hotaru roused Ruka from the floor and the group followed Natsume to the cafeteria for dinner.

Shortly after arriving, the cafeteria buzzed with the news. Mikan was surrounded by bewildered and happy friends. She smiled brightly at everyone. Most people congratulated her, and some were just a little worried. All in all, dinner was extremely exhausting.

Once Mikan and Natsume returned to his room, Mikan collapsed onto his bed. "I'm so tired…" She whined. Natsume sat next to her and gently rubbed her back. "You should get some sleep." He helped her changed into a nightgown and tucked her into bed. Natsume attempted to leave the bed when Mikan grabbed his arm. "Natsume… come to bed with me, please." He stroked her face and gave her a gentle smile before complying with her wish. He snuggled up close to her before they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was scolding Ruka in his room. "Ruka! I thought you told me you guys bought protection." Ruka avoided her eyes and stuttered in reply, afraid of Hotaru's wrath. "W-we d-did. M-maybe it w-was after their f-first time." Hotaru gave him a frown, but didn't push the subject any further. _That idiot is going to be a mother. She doesn't even act like an adult yet. _Ruka sighed knowing that his girlfriend wasn't going to give him too hard of a time.

"I'm so glad that testing is over." He breathed as he collapsed onto a nearby chair. Hotaru nodded in agreement. "So this means that we're basically done with school, right? We only have another week before the graduation ceremony and we can leave." Hotaru gave him a blank look. "Yes. You are correct."

Ruka gazed lovingly at Hotaru. "What are you planning to do after you graduate?" He was extremely anxious to hear her answer since he didn't know if they would be able to be together or not.


	6. Chapter 6: Random Stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 6: Random Stuff**

Hotaru eyed her boyfriend with her cold, violet eyes. "We're getting married, and then I'm going to work here in Japan." She smirked at Ruka when his jaw dropped. "What? What did you just say? We're going to get married?" Ruka's mind raced with everything that had just been established. Not only was Hotaru going to stay with him, but they were going to get married, and they were going to stay in Japan. What a chunk of information to take in at once.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Ruka sat on the floor with three large lumps developing on his head. "Snap out of it, idiot. Of course we're getting married. You act like you didn't know that I love you or something." Hotaru scoffed at her idiotic blonde boyfriend. Ruka beamed at her. "Hotaru, I love you too." He took her in his arms and ravaged her.

Morning light shone into Natsume's bedroom window. It woke him easily, and he eyed the sleeping goddess beside him. _Hmm… A pregnant Mikan. This is going to be interesting._ He gently nudged her and she easily woke. She groaned. "Natsume… I feel sick." Natsume rubbed her back, "I know. It will pass soon." Mikan jumped from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, where she commenced her morning sickness.

After a while, the two got dressed and went down to the dining area for breakfast. It was almost empty since there were no classes this morning and most people were sleeping in. Mikan picked lightly at her breakfast, still feeling rather nauseous. Natsume heartily ate his fill.

After breakfast, the couple walked to their Sakura tree to take a rest. They sat beside each other, and Natsume protectively put his arm around her waist. Mikan grinned wildly at him. "Natsume…" She waited. Nothing.

"Natsume…" Mikan whined. Still no reply. She pouted a bit and pinched his cheek. Natsume finally faced her. "Hn." A knowing smiled graced Mikan's face as she looked down at her jeweled finger. "Natsume, what do you want to name him?" Natsume frowned. _What is she talking about?_ "Name who?"

Mikan's smile grew wider. "Our son, that's who." Natsume pulled a small chunk of Mikan's gorgeous brown hair. "Ow! What was that for?" Natsume coldly replied, "Baka. You don't even know it's going to be a boy. Why are you trying to name it?" Mikan snuggled up to Natsume and wrapped her arms around him. "The baby is going to be a boy, because **he** is yours. I just hope he's not stubborn like you." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Natsume quickly trapped it in his fingers. "You really are an idiot."

It was the beginning of finals week for all the non-graduating classes. Students moped around campus, some furiously studying, while others simply dreaded the upcoming tests. Youichi wasn't moping or studying. He was a little irritated that they were going to spend a week on tests, but he didn't need to study since Natsume had tutored him several times and he knew everything he needed to know.

He sighed as he wondered what could possibly rid him of his irritation. _Oh, I remember now._ He grinned evilly. _That will do just fine._ He set off to his new target.

Rini sat in her bedroom attempting to study. Her curly blue locks bounced as she gently pulled them. "This is **so** boring!" Just then, a silver haired boy burst into her bedroom and pounced on her. "Youichi!" Rini screamed in surprise.

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing?" Youichi questioned her, his gaze intense. Rini shoved him off of her and gave him a frown. "I'm **attempting** to study." Yoichi rolled his dazzling green eyes, "Whatever. I guess I'll have to educate you, stupid girlfriend." _At least this will be more interesting than sitting around._ "Thanks, Youichi. I really need help with some of these topics."

Youichi pulled up a chair and sat next to Rini at her desk. "Give me that book." He demanded, pointing at her history book. He flipped it open, and began instructing Rini patiently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please thank my favorite Natsume & Mikan YouTube videos for stimulating my inspiration in this trying time. **Natsume & Mikan - Rest In Pieces **and** Natsume & Mikan's Happy Worst Day~!** by **LuNa1092**.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 7: The Bad News**

Natsume lay awake in his bed. Mikan was out with Hotaru and some other friends, so he was in his room alone. He lay in silence and deep thought. There were only three more days left for him and the others at the academy. Persona had not visited him since his previous mission, but Natsume knew it was not going to be his last. _Surely Persona has another mission planned for me. When is he going to inform me about it? He is probably relishing my anguish. _Natsume drifted to sleep and waited for Mikan to return to him. She didn't like to sleep alone since she found out she was pregnant. He knew she would return for him.

Surely enough, Mikan returned late in the evening. She stumbled in tiredly and crawled into bed next to Natsume. Natsume awoke as soon as the door knob turned and he cuddled Mikan protectively.

Natsume's window opened shortly after four am. His sharp instincts jerked him awake. Natsume's crimson eyes shot open. _Persona._ Natsume stealthily crept out of bed, careful to not wake Mikan. Natsume stood at the window and accepted the envelope, detailing his mission.

Before Natsume opened the envelope, Persona gave him a creepy smile. "Know this Natsume. This is your last mission. You must accept it." Natsume skimmed the details written on the paper in the moonlight. _This is a death mission._ Natsume knew just by the simple details given to him. _Mikan._ "No." Natsume shoved the envelope back to Persona.

Persona grinned. "Natsume… you act as if you have a choice. You are the perfect candidate for this mission. If you do not accept, I will enlist your precious kitten." Persona motioned to the sleeping Mikan on the bed. Natsume shook his head in the darkness. "Surely, you do not want your precious kitten and your unborn child on such a **dangerous** mission." Persona smirked evilly.

_How did he know?_ Natsume brooded silently, refusing to accept this suicide mission, even if it was his last. "Natsume. You must accept this mission, or she **will** take it in your place. Besides… you are trained for this. Complete the mission. It is up to you to keep yourself alive." Natsume scowled at the man he hated the most and roughly grabbed the envelope back from him. "Fine. This is absolutely the last mission." Persona nodded before turning around and leaving.

Natsume quietly closed his window. He looked at the envelope within his hand in distaste. _Mikan… I must do this to protect you._ The mission was scheduled for the following evening, so Natsume crawled back into bed and fell back asleep.

The following morning, Natsume dreaded telling Mikan about his mission. He listened to her vomiting through the bathroom door. _If I don't tell her, she's going to be upset. I have to tell her._ He decided to wait until after lunch to break the bad news.

Mikan picked at her sandwich. She didn't eat much since she still felt a bit nauseous. Nonoko and Anna gave each other a look of sympathy. "Hey, Mikan… would you like to go to Central Town with us today?" The blue haired girl asked. A small smile spread across Mikan's angelic face. "I'd love to…" Her smile faltered a bit. "But I still don't feel very well today."

Anna patted Mikan on the head. "It's okay. We'll bring you back some Howalon, okay?" Mikan nodded enthusiastically. "Really? You guys are so great!" Natsume could almost feel the acid in Mikan's stomach churn beside him. He gently rubbed her back, signaling it was time to leave.

Mikan said her cheerful goodbyes to her friends, and left with the silent Natsume. Natsume followed Mikan to her room, where she could get changed and take a nap. Mikan whined the whole way.

"Natsume… this walk is so long! We're never going to make it back to my room." She walked like a child who was pretending her legs were made of gelatin. Natsume braced her elbow. "Stop, Polkadots. If you play around like that you're going to trip. And I am **not** helping you get up." Natsume teased his beloved.

Mikan pouted, obviously not noting his playful tone. "Geez, Natsume. You're such a pervert." She straightened herself up and walked normally. A glint of evil intentions flashed through Natsume's crimson eyes. "I'm a pervert? Baka, you haven't seen pervert." He grasped her waist and turned Mikan towards him, and gently pushed her against the wall. He pretended to run his hand up her skirt and kissed her playfully on the nose when she shrieked in surprise.

"Baka. I'm not stupid like you." He let her go, with a smirk on his face. Mikan gave him a bright smile, "I love you, Natsume." Natsume didn't reply. Instead, he kissed her forehead and gently placed a hand around her waist as they continued their way back to Mikan's room.

Once at Mikan's room, Natsume let her get comfortable and lie in bed. He turned to her in seriousness. _I have to do this now, before it gets too late._ "… Mikan…" Mikan stopped what she was doing. She was afraid of the serious tone in Natsume's voice, and the fact that he said her name. "Natsume?"

"Mikan, I have my last mission tonight." Mikan's face paled. Natsume simply stared at her with his typical blank look. "What do you mean your 'last mission'?" Mikan questioned as she abruptly sat down on her bed.

"I have been assigned my last mission to accomplish. I am leaving tonight…" Natsume hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell her how dangerous this mission was, and that he might not return. _No. The worrying might kill her._ Natsume didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he got comfortable on Mikan's bed.

Mikan's face gained a little color back. "Oh. Okay." She scooted next to Natsume, held his cheek in her hand, and gazed deep into his breathtaking crimson eyes. Mikan smiled so bright and so innocently that Natsume couldn't breathe. "Thank you for telling me! You know I worry about you, especially when you keep secrets from me."

Natsume somehow regained his breathe. "Hn." Mikan lay beside Natsume and nuzzled in his arms. She quickly fell asleep. _I'm so glad he told me. He really does love me, even if he doesn't like to show it._

Natsume gazed down at the sleeping princess at his side. He gently stroked her honey brown hair and took a deep breathe of her intoxicating scent. He dozed off beside her.

When Natsume awoke, it was late evening. He knew he had to leave soon. However, he didn't want to wake Mikan. Natsume carefully slipped out of bed. He bent down to kiss Mikan when he heard her whisper in her sleep. "Natsume… I love you."

Natsume felt his eyes burn a bit as he bit back tears. He might never come back to this angel. He gently kissed her rosy lips. Natsume huskily whispered into Mikan's ear as she slept. "Mikan… If I don't return… Know that I love you… Goodbye Mikan."

With those words, Natsume turned and left the room, careful to not make any noise.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 8: The Mission**

Natsume began preparing for his mission outside. He stretched his muscles and took a short run through the forest to get his blood running. Moisture still stung his eyes.

_Damn! I certainly will not cry. I am more evolved than this._ Natsume intensified his pace until he reached his sakura tree. "Mikan…" Natsume whispered as he touched the trunk of the tree. A shooting pain pierced his heart as he uttered her name. A single tear escaped from his left eye. Natsume ignored it. "It is time." He heard a cold voice utter.

"Yes, Persona." Natsume sneered. _Mikan, this is for you and our child. I __**will**__ return._ Natsume lit a nearby bush on fire to release his anger. The fire quickly snuffed out. Natsume followed Persona out of the academy.

It was Natsume's final mission. It was to the point, kill the head council of the AAO. They were currently in meeting in an old office building. Persona accompanied him, but only to watch.

The entrance was easy, the back door guards burned quite nicely. Natsume slipped in the door. The hallway was dark. Natsume crouched by the door until his vision adjusted completely.

The building was empty of guards except for one office. _That's it._ Natsume snapped one guard's neck with a quick twist. The other guard was silenced with a swift hit to his pressure point on his neck. Natsume silently moved the bodies into a nearby office and closed the door.

Natsume slid against the office door where the council was meeting. He indeed heard voices inside. Natsume listened intently trying to hear every word.

Guy One: "She is still a threat! We must put an end to her!"

Guy Two: "She is no longer a threat. The younger members don't even know anything about her. The threat has died."

Guy One: "We must kill Mikan Sakura before she destroys us all!"

Guy Three: "You are correct. We must kill her and the Black Cat. They are our most threatening enemies."

Guy Two: "Yes, sir. I understand."

Guy Three: "Good. Who shall we have kill her?"

_They're going to kill Mikan?_ Natsume's anger began to unfurl as he listened to their conversation. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He gently clicked open the door and set the room on fire. The men screamed in terror. A few weak alices tried to help, but nothing could be done.

Natsume watched the room burn. The fire reflected in his raging crimson eyes. "You will never kill Mikan Sakura. You have lost."

Mikan awoke to the darkness of her bedroom. The bed beside her was cold. "Natsume…" She whispered in desperation, but she knew he had already gone. _He left without waking me… _She felt a stab of anxiety in her chest. Something was wrong. "Natsume!" Mikan pleaded, a little louder, just hoping that he may be nearby. She did not receive a response.

Mikan grew panicked. She simply knew in her heart that something was wrong. She quickly ran to Hotaru's room and pounded on the door. "Hotaru! Hotaru! Hotaru…" Mikan shouted as tears began running down her face. Mikan crumpled slowly to the floor before Hotaru managed to open the door. Dressed in pajamas, Hotaru and Ruka faced the broken Mikan and immediately knew something was wrong with Natsume.

Hotaru ushered Mikan into her bedroom. She sat her in a chair and looked straight into her blurred eyes. "Mikan, what's wrong?" Hotaru questioned in a cold, stern voice. Mikan began slowly, "N-Natsume, he's on a m-mission. He s-said it's his last! But, I just know that something's wrong!" Tears streamed down Mikan's face as Hotaru tried to soothe her. Hotaru glanced at Ruka asking him a secret question. Ruka nodded in response, he could feel it too.

As Natsume watched the council members burn, he knew he must escape before any guards came. Natsume listened carefully and could hear numerous pairs of shoes pounding down the hall. _Shit! I need to go now!_

Natsume quickly set the hall on fire as he made his escape. Just as he exited the building, he felt his body hit a barrier. Before his body could collapse from the impact, it was suspended in the air. _No._

Fiery anger swirled in Natsume's eyes as his captor showed himself. The young man stood slightly shorter than Natsume. His short, sexy blonde hair framed his fair, feminine face. His emerald green eyes shown with passionate anger.

"Black Cat… or should I say… Natsume. So we finally meet." Natsume sneered, "It seems you know me, who are you?"

The blonde smiled. "Natsume, you should know I am your counter part. They call me Gem, but you can call me **Wolfram**."

Natsume smirked. "**Gem**? No wonder I've never met you before, they match you with all the **girls**." Wolfram's face contorted in anger. "Do not mock the man currently in control of your life!" A burning aura bloomed around the blonde as his barrier lightened its grip on Natsume. "Let's see whose fire is better." Wolfram challenged Natsume as he released him entirely. Natsume mockingly smirked at the pretentious blonde in front of him. "If you say so."

Both men lashed out with fire. The fire roared around them, crashing into each other, blocking the attacks. Finally, bursts seeped through on both sides. Natsume felt drained. He fell to one knee. _I must continue. I have to get back to Mikan and the baby._

Natsume groaned as he lashed at Wolfram with a heavy fire. The sassy blonde was hit, but managed to stand back up. Wolfram panted as he stared down at Natsume. "You cannot defeat **me**!" He roared and engulfed Natsume in flames. Despite the burning pain, Natsume summoned alice beyond his limits and threw it at Wolfram. The man shrieked in pain.

Natsume struggled to escape the flames that threatened his life. He began to lose consciousness and collapsed to the ground. A flash of blue light engulfed his vision as it darkened around him. Before he was dimmed completely, a refreshing mist brushed his cheek.

"Wolfram!" A young, black haired man cried as the blonde shrieked in pain. "Yuuri…" Wolfram whispered as he collapsed into the flames.

Yuuri's face grew stern as a majestic blue aura exploded from his body. He quickly summoned water dragons which quenched the flames quickly.

Yuuri's aura faded and his face grew concerned. "Wolfram!" Yuuri collapsed to his knees and embraced his barely conscious lover. "Wolfram, we have to get you back to a doctor." Yuuri softly stated as he onyx eyes welled with tears.

Wolfram's emerald eyes shown weakly. "Yuuri… you saved me…" He weakly attempted a smile. "It was… a draw…" The whisper died on Wolfram's lips as he slipped out of consciousness. Yuuri caressed the beautiful man's face. "Wolfram, you're so reckless…" He then teleported Wolfram to their doctor.

Yuuri heard a rustling in the bushes. He watched as a tall man in a white mask escaped the scene. _That must be __**his**__ companion. What a coward._ Yuuri scowled at the man who left his comrade for dead. He looked at Natsume, lying unconscious on the ground. He was badly burned and his breathing was slow and shallow. _If he isn't treated, he's going to die. He should pick his companions better._

Yuuri cradled the dark haired man and teleported them to the front gate of Gakuen Alice. Yuuri summoned a guard and quickly teleported back to his doctor where his lover was waiting. _Good luck._

The guard saw Natsume wounded and quickly escorted him to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

This story has taken a turn different than I originally planned. To view the tragedy alternate ending, skip to Chapter 22.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

Natsume sat alone in the dark, surrounded by an immense sadness. He watched as the faces of people he loved sink away into the darkness. His breath quickened. A fire erupted from his heart and surrounded him.

Faces of people Natsume had killed surrounded him. Natsume could feel Persona's oppressing aura, who smiled cruelly as each person perished in the flames. "No!!!" Natsume screamed out, but no one could hear him.

Suddenly, a bright light shone beside him in the darkness. "Who's there?" Natsume demands. No answer. He grew angry until he saw Mikan standing in the light. She was calling to him. "Natsume…" Natsume tried to reach out to her, but he couldn't seem to get near her light. "Natsume…" Mikan called again. She suddenly doubled over in pain. Natsume screamed out to her, but she couldn't hear him.

Mikan stood up again, holding a baby in her arms. "Natsume… it's our son. Won't you hold our son?" Natsume tried again to reach her, but he couldn't. "Natsume…" He could hear Mikan call him, as she disappeared with the baby. "Mikan?" He tried to call out, but couldn't muster a sound.

"Natsume… Natsume…" Mikan's voice surrounded him as he realized it was a dream. He opened his crimson eyes slowly. Mikan was standing beside him, holding his hand. Her face was streaked with tears. He tried to call her name, but he couldn't muster a sound. All he could do was look at her. His beautiful Mikan. _I made it back. But how?_ He shrugged off the question. It didn't matter at the moment.

The only one in the hospital room with him was Mikan. He knew she had arranged it that way. "Natsume! I love you so much!" Mikan cried as she tried to gently embrace him. Natsume was covered in horrible burns all over his body. His body roared in pain, but he didn't give it away. "Natsume, I'm so glad you made it back!" Mikan gently kissed his forehead. She wiped her tears away and gave him a weak smile. _I'm glad I made it too, Mikan._

The door opened and a nurse came in looking distressed. "Excuse me miss, but the doctor has to inspect Natsume now that he's conscious. We'll notify you when you can enter again." Mikan nodded in understanding. She gently caressed Natsume's face and gave him a loving look before leaving the room.

A stern man whom Mikan had never seen before entered the room. His long black hair was tied behind his neck. He was wearing a lab coat, but it didn't quite fit.

Natsume gazed up at the man he was alone with. _He doesn't look like a doctor._ The man stared down at him. "They've already inspected you, so I have no need to do so. I'm not a doctor." _I knew it._ "My name is Gwendal. I have a proposition for you. I know you cannot speak, so simply blink once for yes, and twice for no. Do you understand?" Natsume blinked once. _What is this guy here for?_

Gwendal paced the room a bit before speaking again. "I am aware of your dire condition. If you are not treated properly, you will die within the day." Natsume took in a sharp breath. Upon hearing this, Gwendal faced him again. "My associate can cure you. However, it will take an extremely long time." He paused before continuing. "For your condition, the time is estimated between 10 and 20 years. Do you understand?" Natsume blinked once. "Will you consider the treatment?" Natsume thought for a moment before blinking once.

Gwendal sighed. "If you consider this treatment, you will not be able to see anyone during that time. Absolutely no one." He gave Natsume a few minutes to consider what he just said. Natsume's mind raced. _I won't be able to see Mikan? No! I can't live without her. And the baby, she can't raise it by herself!_ Natsume took a deep breath and began thinking seriously. _If I don't take the treatment, I will die. If I die, they will be without me anyway. If I take the treatment, it will be painful, but I could see them after I am healed._ Gwendal noticed the change in Natsume's countenance. "Will you consider this treatment?" Natsume blinked once. _Yes._

"To eliminate any problems, you may want to consider faking your death. Would you like to proceed that way?" Natsume thought a moment before blinking once. _Yes._ Gwendal nodded in approval. "Agreed. I'll allow you to visit your loved ones for a short time. The next time you see me, please fake your passing, and I will comply. Are you sure about your decision?" Natsume blinked once.

Gwendal wordlessly exited the room and sent Mikan back in. This time, some friends joined her. "Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed as she raced to his side. Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi followed her less enthusiastically. "I'm glad you made it back." Ruka faithfully told his best friend. Amidst all their other friends, Natsume saw Koko at the back of the room, looking grave.

_Koko._ Natsume called to him. _I need your help._ He knew that Koko already knew about his decision. Natsume also needed his help since he couldn't speak at the moment. _Koko, please don't tell them about my decision._ Koko made his way towards Natsume's bed, and nodded in reply.

Koko began to speak. "Natsume can't speak right now, so I'm going to speak for him." Koko's face was pale and bothered, but he tried to continue as best he could. Everyone looked at him in wonder. "Thank you for being my friends. I am told that I will die today, so I don't have much time." Sumire let out a squealed cry. Mikan squeezed Natsume's hand in terror. She searched his eyes in question. Natsume nodded at her solemnly.

Mikan's beautiful hazel eyes welled with tears again as she crumpled onto her knees. Koko continued. "Mikan, I miss your smile. You look ugly with that frown on your face." Mikan giggled at the words Koko spoke. She knew in her heart that Natsume couldn't stand not seeing her smile. Even though she couldn't stop the tears, she smiled brightly for him. She smiled genuinely and gazed lovingly at Natsume.

Natsume smiled weakly at Mikan. Even such a weak smile was almost a miracle coming from Natsume. "Mikan, I love you. I love you and I love our son. I'm so glad I found you." Mikan sobbed as she kissed Natsume gently. "Natsume, I love you so much." They had a personal moment before Koko continued.

"Ruka, you've been an excellent best friend. I love you too." Ruka blushed a bit. "I'm going to miss you, Natsume." Hotaru sighed. "Crybaby." Koko gave her a faint look, perhaps knowing what she really meant to say. "Hotaru, Ruka, please take care of Mikan and the baby for me. Please protect them. Hotaru, I know you love Mikan. You are her best friend, and I know she will follow your advice and care." Hotaru tinged pink before nodding slightly. "Of course I'll take of the baka. She'd be useless without me." _And without you too, Natsume._

"Youichi, please grow up strong. Protect the ones you love. I love you." Youichi nodded sternly as he tried not to cry for his dying friend.

Mikan attempted to stifle her tears as she clung to Natsume. _Please don't leave me! I love you, Natsume!_ Natsume acknowledged everyone in the room. _Thank you, Koko. Please don't tell anyone of what will happen to me. When the time comes in the future, I may need you to help me again._ Koko nodded. "I'll miss you, Natsume."

The door opened and Gwendal stepped into the room. "I'm just coming to check on the patient." Natsume silently glared at the man. _Not a moment too soon._ Natsume hitched his breathing so it sounded as if he was having problems. "Natsume?" Mikan questioned. "Mi… kan…" Natsume breathed as he closed his eyes and tried not to breathe.

Mikan shrieked in agony, "Natsume!" Gwendal rushed everyone out of the room. "Quickly! I may be able to save him!" Natsume listened to his friends' tears and Mikan's cries. _I'm so sorry._ Once everyone was out of the room, Gwendal whispered to Natsume. "You can breathe now. I will inform them of your death. We will have you transferred to our hospital in a short time." Natsume blinked once.

Gwendal gravely walked out of the room and told Natsume's friends that Natsume was dead. "Noooooooo!!!" Mikan's screams echoed through the hospital and carried outside. _I'm so sorry, Mikan._

Gwendal came back into the room with a young man with black hair and glasses. They dumped a small bucket of water on the floor, and gently lifted Natsume out of bed. They stepped onto the puddle of water, and fell through it.


	10. Chapter 10: Healing Takes Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 10: Healing Takes Time**

Mikan grasped onto Hotaru tightly as she gasped for air between her body wracking sobs. Hotaru allowed her to hold her. Softly, she rubbed Mikan's back, trying to soothe her. "Hush, Mikan. Don't cry. He wouldn't want you to cry." Mikan didn't believe her best friend. Their other friends sobbed in silence since they knew their pain was nothing like Mikan's.

Tears poured from Mikan's eyes as her knees grew weak. Hotaru gently sat down with Mikan, whispering to her lovingly. "Mikan, don't cry. He'll miss your smile if you cry. Don't you want Natsume to be happy?" _Natsume…_ Mikan thought to herself. _He loves it when I smile. Can I smile for you, Natsume?_ Mikan's crying slowed, even as the immense sadness tore at her heart.

Koko looked upon the scene in sadness. _This is just for now, Mikan. I hope Natsume can come back to you._ Ruka watched Hotaru comfort Mikan. His heart wanted to follow Mikan, but he was a man, he could be strong. Sumire cried silently to her friends. Youichi's eyes held back his tears. _I need to see Rini._

Mikan sat up away from Hotaru. A weak smile graced her lips. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Hotaru." Hotaru nodded at the girl sternly. "Come on, baka. You need to sleep." Hotaru and Ruka helped Mikan back to Hotaru's room. They knew she couldn't sleep by herself tonight.

Youichi's body shook. He tried to hold back his tears. _Onii-chan is really gone._ He slowly made his way to Rini's room, where he knew the girl was sleeping. Finally making it to the room, he knocked on the door. Youichi heard a rustling inside. The door slowly opened.

A sleepy blue haired girl was waiting for him. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, and she wore a blue nightgown. "Youichi? What is it? Why are you here so late?" Rini opened her eyes a little further and noticed Youichi's body shaking. Fear gripped her. _What's wrong?_ She took him into her arms and closed the door behind them.

Before she could ask Youichi another question, she felt the dampness of his face. _Youichi's crying?_ Rini held him until he spoke. "N-Nat-sum-e… o-onii-chan… is… dead." He barely whispered out the last word and Rini understood. "Shh…" Rini hushed Youichi. She gently stroked his silky silver hair. "You can stay here tonight." Youichi nodded and curled up on Rini's bed. He quickly fell asleep in the girl's loving arms.

Natsume fell through the water with the strangers. _Why are we falling through the puddle? Is that a black hole?_ Suddenly light fell on him and the small group appeared in the middle of a courtyard fountain. _What the hell just happened?_ Natsume wanted to know what was going on, but he was too weak to deal with it.

Gwendal gently swept Natsume fully into his arms. The tall man carried him out of the fountain. Natsume realized they were in the middle of some type of brick building. A castle perhaps. _What the hell am I doing in a castle?_ Before he could see any more, Natsume passed out.

Gwendal carried him to a room with two coffin-like beds with a silvery mist oozing out of them. Gwendal gently placed Natsume into the unoccupied vessel. "Thank you, Gwendal. I'm sure we can cure them, so don't worry. My inventions are always useful." A tall, pinkish-red haired woman stated with certainty. Gwendal exited the room without a word. _Only sometimes are they useful, you devilish woman._

The morning light pierced Mikan's eyelids. She stirred and felt nausea overcome her. Groggily, she got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. When she was finished, she came back into the bedroom, looking for Natsume. _Usually he's awake once I get up._ As soon as she saw the bed, she knew something was off. _This is Hotaru's room. That's Hotaru's bed with her and Ruka on it. Why am I here?_ Suddenly, the previous night came rushing back to her.

Hotaru woke to petrified shriek and knew it was Mikan. Mikan was on her knees on the floor, crying her eyes out. Ruka stirred beside her, and looked to Hotaru. _I'll do it this time._ Ruka told her with his eyes. He gently cradled Mikan and soothed her. _No! Natsume's gone! How can this be happening?_

Mikan quieted quicker than before. However, she couldn't seem to smile. Hotaru and Ruka were heartbroken. Hotaru felt a pain stab her chest. _Will Mikan make it through this?_

There was no funeral. Apparently, the school had already disposed of Natsume's body. His friends were quite mad. Yuu fumed at lunch. "Natsume deserves a funeral! He even died for their stupid missions! How can they deny him a funeral? How can they deny him recognition?" His friends were shocked. They've never seen him so worked up before.

Mikan was sitting at the lunch table with them, seeming wilted. She didn't look up as Yuu ranted. She merely poked her food, eating a bite occasionally. _He doesn't even get a funeral._ A tear slipped down her face. Finally, Yuu noticed her pain, and dropped the subject. _My dear Mikan. I hope you will be okay._

Natsume awoke slowly. He couldn't feel his body. He looked around and realized he was lying in some kind of cryostasis bed. _What the hell?_ He couldn't see much because a thick mist was surrounding him. He groaned as he tried to shift, but couldn't move.

A tall, pinkish-red haired woman came into his view. "Ah, you're awake now. Let me help you sit up a bit." The woman adjusted his head so he could see a little around the room he was in. There was another bed a couple feet from him. The rest of the room looked like some kind of experimental lab.

"Wh-where am I?" Natsume managed to say. The woman smiled. "That's a little complicated. However, I will tell you the simplified version for now. My name is Anissina, and this is my lab. We are at Blood Pledge Castle. Where that is will be explained later. How do you feel?" Natsume moaned. _A castle, huh?_ "I guess fine. I can't feel or move my body." Anissina nodded. "Yes, yes. That's natural. You're body is frozen. It will be encased until we have fully cured you. Otherwise you will die before we finish." Natsume nodded in grave understanding.

Anissina's blue eyes shown as her methods were accepted. _What a wonderful man!_ Just then the door to the lab opened. A young man about Natsume's age entered. He had black hair, black eyes, and wore a black school uniform. _He's got to be Japanese._

"Oh! You're awake." The man smiled goofily. "I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Yuuri Shibuya. I actually brought you back to the academy last night, I don't think you would remember. You're horrible partner just left you there for dead."

Natsume thought back. He remembered seeing the blue light and feeling mist. "So you have a water alice?" Yuuri looked at him in some confusion and chuckled. "I guess you could call it that. There's a lot to explain, but we can get to that later." _Who did he think was my partner? Maybe… Persona?_ "That man… he wasn't my partner… he was my instructor." Yuuri looked a bit upset. "Well, he was still a horrible person, leaving you like that."

"Cheater!" A hoarse cry came out of the bed beside Natsume. Yuuri chuckled at the sound. _Who the hell?_ "Wolfram, I was only conversing with the man." The black haired man crouched beside the bed and stroked the hair of the person inside. "Hmph." _Wolfram? Oh… that __**Gem**__ man. Wait! Does that mean this place is of the AAO's?_ Natsume panicked a bit before relaxing. _It doesn't matter at this point, I guess. Mikan… I miss your smile._

Graduation took place. The students morbidly accepted their diplomas and decided to set off for their future. Natsume wouldn't be graduating with them. Natsume… who was the genius of the class. Natsume… who should have been able to graduate much earlier than them due to his intelligence. Natsume… who was their friend.

After the ceremony, Mikan sought comfort in Narumi. "Otou-san… what am I to do now?" Narumi's sad face tried to give her a reassuring smile. "You'll have your baby and live happily ever after. Besides, Natsume would want to see your beautiful smile right now." Mikan nodded in understanding and tried to smile weakly.

Narumi couldn't bear seeing his pretty daughter like that. He hugged her to his chest and held her. _Mikan, I hope you can live._ Hotaru came over to the family with Ruka trailing behind. "Narumi-sensei, don't worry. I plan on taking care of Mikan." Mikan was stunned. "Wh-what?" Narumi gave a genuine smile.

"Come on, baka. You're going to live with me and Ruka. We're going to have this baby together. We'll be a family together." Mikan smiled brightly for the first time since Natsume's death, though it was nothing compared to her usual smile. "I love you, Hotaru!" She hugged the woman who had been her best friend through all these years. The woman who would help her keep on living if it took everything she had.

Let me know if this is confusing, so I can clear it up.

**Chapter 11: An Explanation**

Natsume woke up to soft voices. Yuuri was visiting Wolfram again. The man's back was to him, but Natsume could see that he was caressing Wolfram's face. The expression on Wolfram's face was completely the opposite of what he was used to seeing. Those wide, emerald green eyes sparkled with love up at Yuuri. The normally harsh frown was instead a delicate, loving smile. _I can't believe this guy. They're actually in love? I guess Wolfram can't be all bad if his… boyfriend… is nice enough to save me. Maybe they're not really a part of the AAO._

Wolfram felt Natsume's gaze and focused on him. His smile lessened and Yuuri noticed that Natsume must be awake. Yuuri turned towards Natsume and gave him a friendly smile. "Good morning! Let me get the doctor so we can discuss some important matters." Natsume nodded in reply and Yuuri exited the room. Wolfram's gaze followed him with want.

Wolfram glared at Natsume with obvious hatred. Natsume coldly stared right back. Neither spoke until Yuuri returned. Accompanying him was an unknown woman with her long green hair in a braid.

"This is Gisela. She is the doctor that is treating you." The green haired woman formally bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm glad that you are feeling well enough to be awake." Natsume nodded in response.

Yuuri gave the young woman a nod indicating that she could begin, and Gisela's atmosphere changed entirely. Gisela stood tall and nobly. "We'll start with your diagnosis. Your body is deteriorating from your use of power. If you had continued the use, you would have died within a couple years. However, since your body took such extreme damage, the deterioration has rapidly accelerated. If your body was unfrozen, you would die within an hour."

Gisela began a short pace as she continued. "Wolfram's damage is much less severe. Since he has a contract with his power, it is merely a task of healing his body to the point where his power can rejuvenate, and let him continue healing naturally without the threat of death." Natsume's brow furrowed. _Contract with his power? What is that all about?_

Gisela turned to him gravely. "However, your task begins much differently since you do not have a contract with your power. Even if we heal your body, your power will still kill you. Therefore, we must begin by healing your body to a manageable point, and then allow you to contract with your power. After that, we can finish healing you. It will still be an extremely lengthy process since your body has been dealing with this damage for many years." Natsume nodded in response. He knew that his alice usage had been killing him, but it was a necessity.

Gisela stepped back, indicating that her report was done. Yuuri gave her a healthy smile. "Thank you for explaining, Gisela. Now, I'm sure you're a bit confused about the power contracting. I'll explain, but it starts… elsewhere." Natsume didn't know what Yuuri was hinting at, so all he could do was listen. Wolfram snickered in the background.

"We are not on Earth, we are on a different world. Here there are a different type of people than normal humans, they are called Mazoku. Mazoku have powers that are developed through a contract with one of the four elements: wind, earth, water, or fire. These powers are called maryuko. I'm originally from Japan, so I know this is a bit confusing, but please, bare with me." Natsume nodded.

"On Earth, powers are called alices, which is different from maryuko. Alices were developed between Mazoku and humans only on earth, so the powers can be numerous different specialties, as you know firsthand. However, when there is an "alice" like yours, fire, it is actually a maryuko that has not been contracted. A power with these types of alice deteriorates your body, simply because the maryuko is not contracted with the element." Natsume nodded. "What about this world, and how did we get here?" Yuuri gave Natsume a smile. _He's taking this well._

Yuuri continued. "Exactly what I'm getting to. This world and Earth are connected, but the travelling is not done easily. I am the king of the Mazoku here, and control the element of water. My power allows me to travel between the worlds, since I am originally from Japan, but I must do it through some type of water." Natsume nodded with understanding. "That explains the puddle we went through to get here." Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.

"My brother, Shori, is the king on Earth, so we don't have any problems travelling between the worlds. He is also in charge of suppressing the Anti Alice Organization, but as we have met, we got a little confused when we tried to help." Yuuri gave a nervous chuckle, pointing his gaze to Wolfram. Wolfram scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. They **said** they were against rebellious alice users, and that **he** was one of them." Wolfram pointed out Natsume with disgust.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You sure got that wrong. The AAO is the one that is trying to ruin the school and alice users. I don't know how you got that confused. Really. What an idiot." Wolfram shot sparks out of his eyes at Natsume and growled. Natsume glared back coldly. Yuuri waved frantically at both of them. "Okay! Calm down! We have it figured out now. Unfortunately, now we have to heal you guys since you were so hell bent on killing each other."

The men quieted down for the moment. Yuuri turned to Natsume. "Do you have any questions for me?" Natsume shook his head. "Not that I can think of at the moment." Yuuri nodded. "If you think of any you can always ask me later." Natsume nodded. He gave a soft sigh and closed his crimson eyes. _So I'm on a different world… no wonder I can't see Mikan._ He slowly drifted off to sleep while thinking of her laughter.

Yuuri watched as Natsume's breathing evened. He turned his eyes to Wolfram, who was also beginning to get sleepy. Yuuri kneeled beside the bed and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of Wolfram's eyes. Wolfram smiled up at his love. Yuuri gave a giggle. Wolfram's eyes furrowed. "What's so funny?" Yuuri giggled some more. "I just can't believe you got so worked up for the enemy!" Yuuri's giggles turned into full fledged laughter. Wolfram grew angry. "Shut up, wimp! It's not like you would have done any different." Yuuri calmed and simply gave Wolfram a smile.


	11. Chapter 11: An Explanation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.

Let me know if this is confusing, so I can clear it up.

**Chapter 11: An Explanation**

Natsume woke up to soft voices. Yuuri was visiting Wolfram again. The man's back was to him, but Natsume could see that he was caressing Wolfram's face. The expression on Wolfram's face was completely the opposite of what he was used to seeing. Those wide, emerald green eyes sparkled with love up at Yuuri. The normally harsh frown was instead a delicate, loving smile. _I can't believe this guy. They're actually in love? I guess Wolfram can't be all bad if his… boyfriend… is nice enough to save me. Maybe they're not really a part of the AAO._

Wolfram felt Natsume's gaze and focused on him. His smile lessened and Yuuri noticed that Natsume must be awake. Yuuri turned towards Natsume and gave him a friendly smile. "Good morning! Let me get the doctor so we can discuss some important matters." Natsume nodded in reply and Yuuri exited the room. Wolfram's gaze followed him with want.

Wolfram glared at Natsume with obvious hatred. Natsume coldly stared right back. Neither spoke until Yuuri returned. Accompanying him was an unknown woman with her long green hair in a braid.

"This is Gisela. She is the doctor that is treating you." The green haired woman formally bowed. "Nice to meet you, I'm glad that you are feeling well enough to be awake." Natsume nodded in response.

Yuuri gave the young woman a nod indicating that she could begin, and Gisela's atmosphere changed entirely. Gisela stood tall and nobly. "We'll start with your diagnosis. Your body is deteriorating from your use of power. If you had continued the use, you would have died within a couple years. However, since your body took such extreme damage, the deterioration has rapidly accelerated. If your body was unfrozen, you would die within an hour."

Gisela began a short pace as she continued. "Wolfram's damage is much less severe. Since he has a contract with his power, it is merely a task of healing his body to the point where his power can rejuvenate, and let him continue healing naturally without the threat of death." Natsume's brow furrowed. _Contract with his power? What is that all about?_

Gisela turned to him gravely. "However, your task begins much differently since you do not have a contract with your power. Even if we heal your body, your power will still kill you. Therefore, we must begin by healing your body to a manageable point, and then allow you to contract with your power. After that, we can finish healing you. It will still be an extremely lengthy process since your body has been dealing with this damage for many years." Natsume nodded in response. He knew that his alice usage had been killing him, but it was a necessity.

Gisela stepped back, indicating that her report was done. Yuuri gave her a healthy smile. "Thank you for explaining, Gisela. Now, I'm sure you're a bit confused about the power contracting. I'll explain, but it starts… elsewhere." Natsume didn't know what Yuuri was hinting at, so all he could do was listen. Wolfram snickered in the background.

"We are not on Earth, we are on a different world. Here there are a different type of people than normal humans, they are called Mazoku. Mazoku have powers that are developed through a contract with one of the four elements: wind, earth, water, or fire. These powers are called maryuko. I'm originally from Japan, so I know this is a bit confusing, but please, bare with me." Natsume nodded.

"On Earth, powers are called alices, which is different from maryuko. Alices were developed between Mazoku and humans only on earth, so the powers can be numerous different specialties, as you know firsthand. However, when there is an "alice" like yours, fire, it is actually a maryuko that has not been contracted. A power with these types of alice deteriorates your body, simply because the maryuko is not contracted with the element." Natsume nodded. "What about this world, and how did we get here?" Yuuri gave Natsume a smile. _He's taking this well._

Yuuri continued. "Exactly what I'm getting to. This world and Earth are connected, but the travelling is not done easily. I am the king of the Mazoku here, and control the element of water. My power allows me to travel between the worlds, since I am originally from Japan, but I must do it through some type of water." Natsume nodded with understanding. "That explains the puddle we went through to get here." Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.

"My brother, Shori, is the king on Earth, so we don't have any problems travelling between the worlds. He is also in charge of suppressing the Anti Alice Organization, but as we have met, we got a little confused when we tried to help." Yuuri gave a nervous chuckle, pointing his gaze to Wolfram. Wolfram scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. They **said** they were against rebellious alice users, and that **he** was one of them." Wolfram pointed out Natsume with disgust.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You sure got that wrong. The AAO is the one that is trying to ruin the school and alice users. I don't know how you got that confused. Really. What an idiot." Wolfram shot sparks out of his eyes at Natsume and growled. Natsume glared back coldly. Yuuri waved frantically at both of them. "Okay! Calm down! We have it figured out now. Unfortunately, now we have to heal you guys since you were so hell bent on killing each other."

The men quieted down for the moment. Yuuri turned to Natsume. "Do you have any questions for me?" Natsume shook his head. "Not that I can think of at the moment." Yuuri nodded. "If you think of any you can always ask me later." Natsume nodded. He gave a soft sigh and closed his crimson eyes. _So I'm on a different world… no wonder I can't see Mikan._ He slowly drifted off to sleep while thinking of her laughter.

Yuuri watched as Natsume's breathing evened. He turned his eyes to Wolfram, who was also beginning to get sleepy. Yuuri kneeled beside the bed and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of Wolfram's eyes. Wolfram smiled up at his love. Yuuri gave a giggle. Wolfram's eyes furrowed. "What's so funny?" Yuuri giggled some more. "I just can't believe you got so worked up for the enemy!" Yuuri's giggles turned into full fledged laughter. Wolfram grew angry. "Shut up, wimp! It's not like you would have done any different." Yuuri calmed and simply gave Wolfram a smile.


	12. Chapter 12: Her Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 12: Her Pregnancy**

Hotaru picked out their home. It was a large, three bedroom home with an underground basement that was converted into a lab. This way, Hotaru would be able to work mostly at home. For large projects, she would have to rent a space, but that wouldn't be very often. With all the money Hotaru had been making and hoarding during school, they had no problem purchasing the home.

Upon moving in, Hotaru immediately began working on new projects, and selling inventions to her loyal companies, usually the ones with the highest bid. Ruka enrolled into a veterinary program at a local university. Mikan was permitted by Hotaru to have a temporary part time job at a local café.

The home was rather comfortable. Mikan was lying on the couch at home since it was one of her days off work. "Work is hard…" Mikan whined to no one in particular. Ruka was in class and Hotaru was working hard down in her lab. Mikan gazed at her swollen fingers. _I guess they are pretty swollen._

Mikan's fingers and feet had been swelling a little due to her pregnancy. It wasn't anything real noticeable, but it made the already clumsy Mikan even more clumsy. At work she had already broken three cups and spilled tea on two customers. As Mikan lied on the couch, she began to cry.

At first, the tears began from thinking about her horrible clumsiness. However, they quickly grew into tears of heartache. She missed Natsume so much. It had already been a month since his death, and she wasn't taking it much better. The hormones didn't help.

Hotaru opened the lead door from the lab. Immediately she heard Mikan's sobs. _She's at it again…_ Hotaru scowled but didn't make a comment. She quickly made a cup of hot tea and brought it over to the sobbing girl on the couch.

Upon smelling the deliciousness, Mikan's sobs quieted. She hadn't heard Hotaru come out of the lab, so was thoroughly surprised to see the woman standing above her. Mikan attempted a weak smile, and solemnly accepted the tea. "Thank you…" Mikan managed to mutter. Hotaru simply nodded. Mikan made room for Hotaru to sit on the couch, and Hotaru gladly took the seat. She placed one arm around the thin shoulders beside her. "It will get better."

The days passed slowly. Mikan's stomach grew a little more round each day. Mikan looked forward to dinners with Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka always had exciting stories to tell about his classes and classmates. Mikan would always listen with wide eyes. Hotaru only cared about the detailed technical information.

Every week that passed Mikan got a little more used to her pregnancy. Occasionally, someone new would notice her pregnancy and congratulate her, which always made Mikan smile and a pain strike her heart. Mikan's job at the café became a bit easier as she learned to deal with the customers and the drinks.

Every day that Mikan had off work, she tried to occupy herself at home. Sometimes she would lie on the couch and slip into memories as she gazed at her engagement ring. Since her fingers were swollen, Mikan wore the ring on a necklace and seldom took it off her neck. On those days, either Hotaru or Ruka would find Mikan sobbing and comfort her.

Months passed this way. Six months into Mikan's pregnancy, they began preparing for the baby. Mikan was only allowed to work two days a week now. Hotaru was extremely strict on how much energy Mikan used. The third bedroom in the house had not been used since it was reserved for the baby.

"Hotaru…" Mikan started one night during dinner, "We can start decorating the baby room now, right?" Hotaru thought for a moment. "Sure. That's a good idea. You are welcome to decorate it as you wish. I'll give you an allowance." Mikan smiled. She knew she could never afford the baby by herself.

"Are you going to help me decide?" Mikan questioned the silent woman. Hotaru shook her head. "Babies aren't my business. If you want help, ask him." Hotaru noted, pointing to Ruka who had been silent. "I think that's a great idea, Mikan!" Ruka exclaimed, excited that he was going to be included in something.

"Will you really help me, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan's eyes grew wide with pleasure. She loved spending time with the blonde. Ruka was busy with school a lot, plus he was often more fun than Hotaru. Ruka nodded back with a pleasant smile. "Of course! We can start making plans this weekend." Mikan tittered with excitement.

That weekend, Mikan and Ruka began making plans for the baby room. "I want to paint the walls a boy color." Mikan ranted to Ruka while they were looking through paint samples. Ruka nodded in agreement. "Did you ever ask the doctor if it was going to be a boy for sure?" Mikan shook her head. "I don't have to. I just know." Ruka didn't argue with Mikan, she was stubborn and wasn't going to change her mind. _I guess we'll see when the baby comes._

Ruka found picked a few paint samples and showed them to Mikan. "This bluish-gray is Eminence, this blue has a bit of a green tint and is Shallow Sea, and this is greener than blue and is Gem Turquoise, then there is this soft bluish gray and is Tender Twilight. Do you want to continue in this area or stray towards different color shading?" Ruka questioned Mikan, but she wasn't listening anymore.

Mikan's hazel eyes were intently staring at one of the colors in his hands. "This is it!" Mikan shouted as she yanked one of the colors out of Ruka's hands. Ruka chuckled. "Okay then." He went up to the clerk. "I'd like eleven liters of Gem Turquoise please."

Since Mikan wasn't supposed to inhale dangerous fumes like paint, Ruka ended up painting the entire room that weekend. Occasionally, Mikan would wander in to inspect the work. The color was so beautiful on the walls. Mikan could only imagine how great the room would look once they had the room set up. _It's going to be so pretty!_

Exhausted from painting, Ruka didn't want to do anything else that weekend. "That's okay, Ruka-pyon! Thank you for painting! Can we go shopping next weekend?" Mikan's hazel orbs looked eagerly into Ruka's tired blue ones. He couldn't resist her childish happiness. It was too rare these days. "Of course! Just don't work me too hard or I won't be able to pass my classes!" Ruka joked.

At work that week Mikan couldn't stop talking about the baby room to be. All her co-workers were exhausted from all the baby talk. However, they did seem to notice that she had a childish happiness about her so they didn't complain.

Hotaru came up from her lab on one of Mikan's days off. _Please don't let her be crying again._ Hotaru hoped as she opened the lead door. Mikan was seated on the couch again. Hotaru closed her violet eyes and pleaded. _No… please… this can't continue._ She opened them and prepared for the task of comforting Mikan. However, to Hotaru's surprise, Mikan wasn't crying.

"Hi, Hotaru! How are you doing?" Mikan beamed up at her best friend with a brilliant smile. Hotaru couldn't resist smiling back. "Fine. I'm almost done with a new invention. I already have 100 bids on it, but I'll probably get a better bid from one of my contractors once it's finished." She took a seat in a nearby chair.

"That's great!" Mikan enthusiastically added. Hotaru was puzzled. "What are you up to?" Hotaru questioned. Mikan visibly got excited. "Oh! I'm thinking about what I'd like to do to decorate the baby room, see?" Mikan held out a magazine with lots of circles and exes marked all over the pages. Hotaru chuckled. "I see. Is Ruka going to help you shop?" Mikan nodded. "Yeah! He's so great to do these things. He's really good at shopping and stuff." Hotaru laughed. "Yeah, he sure is."

Speaking of the devil, Ruka came home. He noticed the girls in the living room and got a bad feeling, but he was immediately relieved when he saw them smiling. He joined the party.

That weekend, Mikan and Ruka went shopping for baby supplies. At the local baby store, Mikan picked out a beautiful crib, a matching changing table, and a matching dresser. After finding the main pieces, Mikan dragged Ruka all over the store picking out clothes for a baby boy.

"Ruka-pyon! Look at this! Isn't it adorable?" Ruka stared at the miniature sailor suit and just nodded in reply. _This poor child…_ "Look! Over there!" Mikan rushed over to a display of flashing ducks. "Look! They flash in the bathtub! We need lots of these." Ruka followed the excited brunette over to the ducks and inspected them. "Yeah, they are pretty cute." He touched the heat sensors on the bottom of a duck and it flashed in multiple colors. "Look! Over there!" Mikan rushed off to another part of the store.

The two left the store with Ruka carrying bags upon bags upon bags of baby stuff. The large pieces were being delivered later that week. Ruka groaned as they trotted home.

The day the furniture arrived, Mikan spent the day in the baby's room decorating it and putting thing away. Hotaru was in her lab and Ruka was at school. _The baby is going to love this room! He's going to look so cute in all of his new clothes! Even Hotaru and Ruka like what I bought, so I know I'm not entirely crazy._

Mikan sighed as she took a break and sat on the floor. _I wonder if the baby is going to look more like me, or Natsume?_ As Mikan thought of Natsume again, tears began to fill up in her eyes. She rubbed her round stomach, soothing the baby living inside. _I wish you could meet your daddy, little one…_ _you would have loved him, just as I do._

When Ruka came home from class, he didn't see Mikan or Hotaru in the kitchen or living room. He knew Mikan didn't have work today, so he was a little worried. He opened the lead door leading to Hotaru's lab and went in. Hotaru didn't look up from her work. "What do you want?" Ruka didn't argue with her tone. "Have you seen Mikan? She wasn't in the living room." Hotaru shrugged. "I think the baby stuff came in today, maybe she's upstairs."

Ruka nodded. "That makes sense. Do you want to check on her with me?" Hotaru sighed but gave a nod and followed Ruka upstairs. They didn't hear any noises coming from the baby room and wondered what Mikan could possibly have been doing quietly.

Hotaru opened the door and gasped. Mikan was lying on the floor in a puddle of tears. She was still grasping some baby clothes in one hand, while the other while lying on her stomach. Ruka and Hotaru rushed to her side. "Mikan, are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" Ruka frantically asked her, worried something might be wrong. Mikan shook her head. "I-I'm fine… I just… miss… Natsume…" The name barely a whisper on her lips as she burst into tears again. Hotaru nodded at Ruka. _I knew it._ Ruka took the hint and carefully carried Mikan to her bedroom and placed her on her bed.

Hotaru and Ruka soothed Mikan until she fell asleep. They then went downstairs to begin dinner preparations. They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't have to.


	13. Chapter 13: Their Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

For this chapter, I'm twisting it so that time is running faster on Earth. It's the other way around in Kyou Kara Maou. I'm sorry for the OOC… let's just say… it's from the deterioration. :)

**Chapter 13: Their Child**

Natsume awoke abruptly with her name on his lips. "Mikan." He heard a sound beside him and saw that Wolfram was awake. Neither spoke for a while.

"Who is she?" Wolfram interrupted Natsume's wandering thoughts. Natsume glared at him. "What are you talking about?" Wolfram rolled his eyes. "The girl, Mikan. Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Natsume nodded slowly. "My… fiancée." _My reason for living._ Wolfram eyed Natsume cautiously. "I can't believe you left her there. But, I guess it's better than dying." There was a brief silence between them.

"I don't think I could stand being away from Yuuri for that long. I think I would die without him." Wolfram whispered huskily, completely serious. _It makes my heart ache, but one day I may be able to return. _Natsume's crimson eyes grew serious. "Wolfram, how long has it been on Earth?" Wolfram calculated the time for a moment before replying. "About eight months."

Adrenaline shot through Natsume's body as he panicked. "What! Eight months! Mikan's going to have the baby any day now!" Wolfram yelled back at him. "What do you mean, baby? She's pregnant?" Natsume brewed silently, not answering Wolfram's question.

"Guard!" Wolfram yelled to the guard he knew was standing outside the laboratory door. A young man entered cautiously. "Y-yes, your Excellency?" Wolfram's emerald eyes burned fiercely. "Get me my husband, immediately." The guard nodded nervously and rushed out the door.

Natsume glared at the blonde, wondering what his motives were. Wolfram remained silent until Yuuri burst into the room. "Wolfram! What's your problem? Yelling at everyone like that! The guard was scared to death!" Yuuri's onyx eyes examined his husband cautiously, while his stance said he was furious.

Wolfram scoffed. "Yuuri. We need you to go to Earth." Natsume hissed. "What do you mean, **we**?" Yuuri was confused for a moment, but shook it off with a chuckle. "Okay, what's wrong?" Wolfram relaxed, which surprised Natsume. He assumed Wolfram was always waiting to prick someone with his bristling personality.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram voice was soft and soothing; it made Natsume put his defenses down. "Yuuri… Natsume's fiancée is about to have a baby. Could you visit and bring back news of them? I'm sure it would relieve him, and make him more comfortable here." At the sight of his husband's pleading eyes, Yuuri gave a loving smile. He stooped beside him and caressed his golden hair. "Geez, Wolfram. It's unlike you to make friends so fast." Wolfram blushed, looked away, and puffed his cheeks. "He's **not** my friend. I just feel sorry for him, that's all."

"Who would want to be friends with **you**, anyway?" Natsume muttered, loud enough for Wolfram to hear. Wolfram scoffed loudly, but didn't argue any further. Yuuri shook his head and turned to Natsume with a cheerful smile. "I'd be glad to check on your fiancée for you. Do you know how I could reach her?" Natsume nodded slowly and seriously. "Yes. Find my friend Koko. He's a mind reader, and he knows I'm alive, so he'll be glad to help."

Yuuri stood up briskly. "All right! I'm on my way back to Japan."

Crimson eyes penetrated the darkness. "Natsume?" Mikan watched as his face became clear in the distance. He was alive and lying in some type of glass bed. "Natsume… can you hear me?" Mikan tried to move towards him, but the darkness faded around her. "Natsume!" Mikan begged for a reply.

"Baka. Stop screaming. I'm fine." His nonchalant voice pierced the darkness around her, clouding her with happiness. "Natsume, is it really you?" She twirled around, looking for his face in the dark. His eyes appeared again in the distance. "Oi, little girl. Pay attention! It's time."

Mikan grew confused. "Time for what?" Natsume scoffed at her stupidity. "It's time for the baby, Mikan. I love you…" Natsume disappeared entirely and Mikan begged for him to return. "Natsume? Are you there?" Mikan shrieked into the darkness.

"Nat-su-me!" Mikan was sitting up in her bed, her stomach in pain. Hotaru and Ruka burst into the bedroom door. "Mikan, are you alright?" Ruka gasped. Hotaru rushed to her, checking her forehead and stomach. _I was dreaming… but it was Natsume…_ A stab of pain hit her and she gasped for air. "The baby! I'm in labor!"

Natsume's eyes fluttered under his long, black eyelashes. _Mikan… I hope you and the baby are alright._

"Push, Mikan. You can do it. Breathe." The nurse urged Mikan through her labor while Hotaru held her hand. Ruka waited outside in the lobby. He paced nervously until people began to stare. Beads of sweat dripped down Mikan's face as she struggled to push. Occasionally a ragged grunt would rip through her. _ I never want to give birth again._

Hotaru squeezed Mikan's hand and smoothed her sticky honey brown hair. Her violet eyes emanating warmth when they met with the nervous hazel ones. "You're really doing this. It's okay, Mikan. You can do this." Hotaru gave Mikan a reserved smile and gently kissed her forehead. Mikan closed her eyes for a moment. _Thank you, Hotaru._

Not much later, a newborn's screams were heard down the hall. Ruka rushed to the door of Mikan's delivery room where Hotaru met him with a complacent smile. "It's a boy." Ruka's baby blue eyes rimmed with tears as he threw his arms around her.

A little while later, Ruka was cradling the baby while Mikan was resting. "He's so beautiful." Ruka whispered to Hotaru, who was sitting in a chair next to Mikan's bed. She gave him a pure smile. "He sure is. Ruka, do you want to have one after we get married?" _What?_ Ruka gazed at her with the question burning in his eyes then smiled when he realized she was serious. "Yeah, this one will be lonely." He gave the small child a kiss on the forehead.

When Mikan woke up, Hotaru placed the baby in her arms, instantly knowing her need of his warmth. Mikan smiled at the darling staring up at her with soft crimson eyes and black wisps on his head. Tears of joy ran down her face as she cradled her newborn son.

"Daisuki."

Hotaru turned her head at the whisper. "What?" She questioned the new mother. Mikan smiled at her best friend's questioning look. "Daisuki. His name… is Daisuki." Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She heard a soft chuckling behind her. She didn't need to see it was Ruka, attempting to stifle his laughter. "Baka. If you weren't holding that baby I would knock you upside the head."

Mikan laughed, an angelic smile crossing her face. Hotaru grew even more serious. "Mikan. Think about it. This kid is going to get laughed at the rest of his life if you name him that. How could you seriously name your child 'I love you/it'? It's not even a name!" Mikan smiled knowingly. "I know… it just… fits him." Hotaru growled. "You can name him Daisuke. That's a name! Don't name him Daisuki!" Her fuming went unnoticed. Mikan gently kissed her son. "I love you very much, Daisuki." _His looks suit you._

Koko opened his front door to see a rather normal looking guy standing there. Reading his mind, he instantly knew why he came. "Hi! It's nice to meet you. So Natsume is doing well?" Yuuri looked stumped at the mind reader. He hadn't expected it to go quite this way. He laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

Koko smiled. "Come on in, we can come up with a way for you to visit Mikan. She just had the baby yesterday, so I haven't had the chance to visit yet." Yuuri nodded and followed the cheerful man.

After brainstorming, Koko and Yuuri decided they would go visit Mikan together. Yuuri was going as Koko's cousin, who's wife was pregnant. This way, it wouldn't seem weird that he was interested in the baby.

The odd pair arrived at Hotaru's home. Hotaru answered the door with an indescribable look on her face. "Ah. Koko. You're the first to visit. Come in." After they were invited, they took a seat in the living room with Ruka, Mikan, and the baby. "Who is this?" Hotaru questioned, pointing at Yuuri.

Koko chuckled. "This is Yuuri, my cousin. He's visiting me right now. His wife's pregnant, so he was curious when I mentioned I was visiting Mikan and the baby." Hotaru nodded, either buying the lie or not questioning it. Mikan smiled cheerfully. "It's good to see you, Koko!"

Koko held the baby while Mikan sat back, giving her arms a rest. "His name is Daisuki. Isn't he gorgeous? He looks just like him." Koko laughed. "I can't believe you named him that! You are a strange one, Mikan." Koko looked into the curious crimson eyes looking up at him sleepily. "Yeah… he does look like him." Yuuri played along, since he wasn't supposed to know Natsume. "He's a beautiful child. Koko told me about his father. … I'm so sorry."

Mikan nodded sadly. "It's okay. We miss him, but we'll get by." Mikan tried to give a cheery look. "So your wife is pregnant? How far along is she?" Yuuri smiled. "Yes, she's about five months along. We're quite happy about it. I can't wait until the baby is born." Mikan smiled in return. "Yes… it's like a dream. Bringing a new life into the world. I can't imagine what Daisuki will grow up to be like." Hotaru nodded seriously, "Yes, let's hope he doesn't have his father's bad attitude." Ruka looked at Koko with an odd expression. Koko broke first. His chuckles turned into a rolling laughter. The laughter was contagious, and soon the entire room echoed.

After the room cooled back down, Koko passed the baby back to Mikan and whipped out his camera. "Is it alright if I take some pictures? I'm on a picture kick right now." Mikan nodded. "Sure! We better get some copies of those!" Koko took plenty of pictures of everyone.

After a while, Koko and Yuuri left. They got the pictures developed and Koko said goodbye to Yuuri. "Tell Natsume we all miss him." Yuuri nodded, "I will. Thanks."

Yuuri returned and visited Natsume with a wide grin on his face. As soon as he entered the room Natsume glared at him, almost demanding information. Yuuri laughed. "Wipe that look off your face. You sure do have a bad attitude." Emerald and crimson eyes followed him into the room. Yuuri gave Wolfram a swift kiss before turning his attention to Natsume.

"I have a present for you." Yuuri teased, taking out the pictures. He held each one so Natsume could see them. Natsume bit back tears as he looked at his dearest loved ones. "Koko took these for me. And your fiancée is very sweet."

Natsume's breath caught as he saw the pictures of Mikan and Daisuki. "That's… the baby?" Yuuri nodded. "Yes, you are a proud father of a baby boy." Natsume nodded. He wished he could move his body and hold the picture close to him. _I have a son._ Yuuri chuckled at the almost crying man at his side. "He looks a lot like you. Luckily, his face is going to have the softer curves of his mother's instead of your harsh sneer." Natsume scowled, "Whatever."

After a moment, Natsume spoke again. "What did she name him?" His blurry crimson eyes meeting the cheerful onyx ones. Yuuri laughed. "The name, yes. That girl sure is an odd one! She named him Daisuki." Wolfram snickered. Yuuri burst into laughter as he saw Natsume's eyes clear and grow quite disturbed. "That baka! He's going to be teased for the rest of his life!"

Natsume laughed a bit before turning serious. "How are they?" "Oh, they're fine. They all miss you. It's clearly written all over their faces, but they're doing great now." Natsume gazed at the picture of Mikan and Daisuki. "Yeah." _I miss them too. I love them so much._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuki means I really like/love you/it. I've been obsessed with this "name" since I watched D-N Angel. A pet (who can talk-ish) confuses Daisuke with Daisuki. It's hilarious. Seriously.


	14. Chapter 14: Toddling Joy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 14: Toddling Joy**

"Mommy!" The ungraceful brunette turned towards the tiny voice and lost her balance. "Ouch!" Mikan murmured as she hit the counter. She watched as her two year old son toddled towards her. "Wow! Daisuki, you're walking much better now!" Joyous crimson eyes caught hers.

"Look mommy!" Mikan turned her attention to the drawing in her son's hands. It was a crude drawing of perhaps a person, and perhaps fire. With this child, one could never be sure. "Wow!" Mikan exclaimed. "What did you draw?" Daisuki smiled brightly up at his mother, who was attempting to cook dinner. "Fire!"

A pain shot through Mikan at the sound of the word. _Fire? What does he mean fire?_ Mikan bent down and scooped the happy toddler into her arms. She ruffled his feathery, velvet hair. "What kind of fire did you draw?" Mikan questioned, hoping to get some kind of comprehensive answer.

Daisuki smiled. "Fire!" He cheered. The picture in his palms began smoking. A trickle of flames crept across the paper. _Fire. He has the fire alice. Great._ However, Mikan didn't show any hesitation about praising her beloved child. "Wow! What a great fire! You can make fire, but you have to be careful. No fire while Mommy isn't around, okay?" Daisuki nodded. "Okay!" Mikan quickly nullified the flame.

Hotaru peeped open the lab door. "What's all the yelling for?" She scowled. Daisuki scowled back. "Fire." He proclaimed, as if it meant everything in the world. Hotaru chuckled. "Oh, I can see." She pointed towards the charred piece of art. Mikan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hotaru… seriously, fire." Her 'what am I going to do now?' look was written all over her face. Hotaru laughed. "I know! I know! Let me catch my breath and I'll play with him for a bit."

Hotaru sat carefully down into a chair, rubbing her very pregnant belly. At the word 'play' Daisuki's ear's perked up. "Play? Play with Hotaru!" He wiggled out of Mikan's grip, and tottered towards the exhausted Hotaru. Her violet eyes glazed over his happy figure. "Yes, Dai-chan. I'll play with you in a minute. Can you show me your fire?" Daisuki's crimson eyes flared under his black locks. "Fire!" He exclaimed as the picture caught a spark of fire again. Mikan gave Hotaru a death glare and nullified the fire once again.

The front door opened and Ruka tumbled inside. With Daisuki's attention diverted, Hotaru was saved. "Ruka!" The toddler bee-lined for the blonde. Ruka gave his blissful smile before dropping his book bag on the floor and grabbing Daisuki in a bear hug. "Dai-chan! How's my favorite man?" Daisuki smiled gleefully, enjoying the attention.

Ruka glanced at his wife, who was scowling. _Well, that's almost normal._ He glanced at Mikan, who was faking a smile. _Uh oh, something's wrong._ "Ruka! Fire!" The gorgeous raven haired boy in his arms proclaimed. _Oh. That's what's wrong. He just had to be one of the difficult types._ Ruka patted the boy's head and gave a relieving smile. "That's great, Dai-chan. Just like your daddy." He turned towards the frighteningly angry women. "At least the Academy is now just like a regular school and he can still live at home. Right?"

Mikan gave a sigh. "Yeah, I suppose so, thanks to Father. Do you think You-chan will be visiting us this weekend?" Ruka shrugged. "Perhaps." Looking to his wife, Ruka was met with a rare smile. "Hey, Daddy. It's baby time."

Ruka's blue eyes grew wide with panic. Daisuki's crimson eyes grew confused. "Baby?" Mikan shrieked with joy as she galloped to Hotaru. "Really! You're going into labor? Yay!" Mikan grasped Hotaru's hands and helped her out of the chair. "Ruka-pyon! Get the car ready!"

Ruka's mouth was dry so he couldn't speak. Instead, he nodded and quickly took Daisuki with him to the car. As Ruka strapped Daisuki into his car seat, the toddler became excited. "Yay! Car ride! Yay!" Watching the cheerful child, Ruka calmed down. He smiled and patted the child's velvet hair. "Yes, Dai-chan. We're going for a ride in the car."

Mikan played with Daisuki in the waiting room at the hospital. Ruka was in the delivery room with Hotaru. Surprisingly, Daisuki remained reserved and calm. "Mommy, read." Daisuki said in a quiet tone. He was holding out a child's book, waiting for Mikan to accept it. Mikan smiled at her son. "Daisuki, what do you say when you ask for a favor?" _Hotaru is about to have a little miracle of her own._ Daisuki smiled shyly. "Mommy, read, please?" He extended the book out to Mikan again. Placing Daisuki in her lap, Mikan accepted the book and began to read to him.

Hotaru panted heavily, struggling to push out the baby. "Damn you, Ruka! I'm going to kill you if you ever make me do this again!" Hotaru shrieked as she squeezed the life out of Ruka's hand. With his other hand, Ruka calmly wiped the sweat off his wife's forehead. "Just a little more, Hotaru." The blonde gave her a gentle kiss. Hotaru gritted her teeth and pushed again.

A nurse appeared in the waiting room and beckoned Mikan. The brunette turned to her son. "Daisuki, we're going to visit Aunt Hotaru now. You need to be very quiet, and be a very good boy, okay?" Daisuki nodded.

The two entered Hotaru's room and saw Hotaru sleeping quietly. Ruka was cradling a small bundle in his arms. He gave Mikan an astonishing smile and his sapphire eyes sparkled clearly. "It's a girl." He bent down as Daisuki approached him. "Dai-chan, this is your new cousin, Akari."

The boy's scarlet eyes widened at the sight of the small infant before him. "Wow! Tiny…" Daisuki extended one hand to touch the baby's face, but drew it back. Ruka chuckled. "Do you want to hold her?" Daisuki met his uncle's unwavering eyes and nodded.

"Okay! But you have to sit down, and you have to be very careful with her." Daisuki toddled over to a chair and sat down. Mikan watched as Ruka carefully situated Akari within Daisuki's arms. Mikan and Ruka took a seat on each side of the children.

Daisuki held the baby carefully in his arms. She cautiously opened her eyes, and they met with the large curious crimson ones. "Pretty blue eyes…" Daisuki murmured. Mikan watched over her son's shoulder to inspect for herself. "Wow, Ruka-pyon. She really is your daughter with those crystal blue eyes. But… with that hair, she's definitely Hotaru's daughter too!"

Hotaru awoke and noticed the gathering on one side of the room. "Of course she's mine, baka. I just gave an excruciating birth to her." Mikan chuckled and raced to her friend's side. "Look, Hotaru! Daisuki is holding Akari. I think they're going to get along great!" Mikan's smile filled Hotaru up with joy. _I like it better when you smile._

Natsume awoke to grumbling from his roommate. "Yuuri! How much longer do I have to stay in this stupid bed?" He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Yuuri was smiling casually at the furious blonde. "Oi, Wolf-boy! Shut up! You're giving me a headache."

Natsume's eyes fluttered open in time to catch the murderous glare he was receiving from Wolfram. "Stop calling me that!" Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Yuuri chuckled. "Wolfram, you both still have a bit to go before you can begin walking around again." Wolfram scoffed, but didn't argue.

"On a brighter note…" Yuuri began, his smile becoming bright and cheery. "Hotaru and Ruka just had a baby girl, Akari!" Yuuri whipped out some pictures of everyone from Earth. Since his first visit with Natsume's friends, he visited occasionally when he returned to earth.

After showing both Natsume and Wolfram pictures of everyone, Yuuri surprised them with some extra news. "Apparently, there has been a recent occurrence. It hasn't been mentioned yet, but Koko pulled it out. Dai-chan has the fire alice." Wolfram groaned. Natsume was shocked, but didn't know if he should be proud or nervous. "So… he will need to make a contract eventually, like I have to."

Yuuri's face turned serious. "Perhaps. It depends on the situation of his alice. If his power is strong and life-long like yours, then he will have to. However, it wouldn't be serious if the power is limited." Natsume's eyes stared at the wall opposite him. _If his power is limited…_ "… We'll have to wait until he's older to determine the situation. Don't worry, Natsume. We'll take care of him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mikan refers to "Father", she's talking about Narumi-sensei.


	15. Chapter 15: First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 15: First Day**

"Youichi! Wait up!" Rini panted as she ran to catch up with her inconsiderate boyfriend. Youichi scoffed, "You're so slow, little girl. I told Onee-chan we would be home an hour ago." Rini's sapphire eyes gleamed with excitement. "I know… but I just couldn't help buying Akari-chan a present. Besides, you stopped to buy Dai-chan one too!" Youichi couldn't argue with that. "Hurry up."

The front door opened and a crazy, honey brown woman pounced on Youichi. "You-chan!" Mikan ruffled Youichi's silver hair and hugged him tightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Rini and rushed to embrace her. "Rini!"

Rini blushed, still not used to Mikan's enthusiasm. "Hi, Mikan-chan." Youichi snickered at Rini behind Mikan's back. _I'm so glad I'm not her only target._ Suddenly, tiny arms wrapped themselves around Youichi's thigh. Youichi chuckled when he saw Daisuki hugging him.

Tousling the five year old's hair, Youichi smirked. "Hey, Dai-chan. How are you?" Daisuki smiled and released the young man's leg. "Hi, You-Onii-chan. I'm good, how are you?" Youichi refrained from answering. Instead, he held out a present. "This is yours."

Daisuki's crimson eyes sparked as he yanked the present out of Youichi's hands. He gave his mother a cute face. "Can I open it now?" Mikan smiled and waved him off. "Yes! It's **your** present. Open it!" Daisuki immediately sat down and ripped into his present. The child's eyes darkened with delight. Daisuki threw on his new leather jacket. It was rather large, but it looked very fitting.

Youichi graced a smile. "I knew it would look good on you. It's going to take you a while to grow into it, but you can still wear it around." Daisuki nodded with a serious, but happy look. "Thanks."

"Wow!" A tiny voice invaded the picture. Akari wandered into the entry. Mikan ushered everyone inside and close the door. "Dai-chan, cute jacket!" Daisuki blushed but didn't reply. Akari then noticed the visitors. "You-Onii-chan! Rini-Onee-chan!" She hugged them both and smiled brightly.

Rini crouched down and handed Akari a present of her own. "Akari-chan, this is a present for you. Why don't you open it?" Akari's eyes beamed with pleasure. "Yay! Present!" She tugged at the wrapping, but couldn't quite get it open. Daisuki watched the sad process and moved to help her. "There." Akari thanked him and finished opening her gift. It was a dazzling princess dress with matching shoes and tiara. "Wow! I can be a princess!"

Akari immediately began undressing. Daisuki's eyes widened. "Akari! I told you not to do that!" The boy scolded her and escorted her to her bedroom to change. Rini smiled knowingly at Youichi. "Youichi… I wonder if Daisuki thinks about girls yet." Youichi met her gaze and smirked. "I'm not sure… but he seems to be conscious about it at least." Mikan's eyes widened. "What? My son's too young for that! Noooo…." Youichi chuckled. "Onee-chan, don't exaggerate. It will be a while before he realizes anyway." Mikan sniffed, "I hope so."

Akari came out of the bedroom. The toy tiara sparkled upon her silky, black, short hair. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with enjoyment. The white, princess dress danced around her tiny frame, supported by tiny princess shoes. "Dai-chan! I'm a princess!" The girl exclaimed to the boy waiting for her, looking cool in his oversized leather jacket.

Daisuki blushed a bit, but didn't say a word in response. Akari danced around a bit for the adults. "I want to play princess!" The girl exclaimed, loving the attention being lavished on her. Youichi noticed Daisuki as he moved from his place along the wall. "Come on Akari. You play the princess, and I'll play the hero. Okay?" Akari smiled delightfully. "Okay!" The children ran off to another part of the house to play.

Hotaru and Ruka came up from the lab. Ruka was blushing and Hotaru was giggling. "Ah, you finally made it."

Mikan served everyone tea as they sat down. "I'll get straight to business." Hotaru started. "As you know, Dai-chan has the fire alice. We are starting him at the academy this coming term." Youichi nodded, "I'll look out for him."

"Thanks You-chan!" Mikan exclaimed. Hotaru sighed and continued. "We aren't sure, but we think Dai-chan may have… unlimited powers. It will be arranged for him to get evaluated with the dangerous abilities. Please take care of him." Youichi's face became serious. "Understood."

Since the academy was no longer secluded, the dangerous ability class was not the same either. Persona was recently replaced by another teacher, and the section was more for control and support. The teacher was out often, so Youichi assisted with any assigned tasks.

Mikan sighed, a slightly worried look on her face. "I can't believe Daisuki's going off to school already…" Ruka smiled, "At least he can still live at home, Mikan. It won't be that bad." Mikan grinned, "You're right, Ruka-pyon!" She turned to Youichi with a curious look. "Who's the new sensei, anyway?" Youichi smirked and Rini chuckled. "Actually… it's Koko's cousin, Yuuri."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shrieked in anger. Natsume rolled his eyes as the blonde complained about the physical therapy. "Wolfram, you have to go through the therapy. Your body isn't used to moving yet, so if you try to do everything suddenly, you're going to collapse."

Wolfram was currently working through his therapy on Anissina's new contraption: Easy Body Therapy - kun. "Curse Anissina and her damn contraptions!" Wolfram's green eyes flickered dangerously. Yuuri chuckled. "Come on, Wolfram, Natsume doesn't complain." A silent death glare shot at Yuuri.

"Still, I can't believe you are frequenting Earth so much. It really pisses me off." Wolfram huffed as the contraption worked his arms, legs, and torso. "Yeah, but it really helps the students. Besides, I'm going to be looking after cute Dai-chan soon! We have to measure his power capacity to see if it's dangerous." Wolfram grumbled.

Natsume blinked silently in his bed. _Has it really been over 5 years already?_ A smirk crossed his face. _I bet Mikan is freaking out that he's going to start school._ "Youichi is your assistant for the class, correct?" Yuuri nodded, unsure of what Natsume was thinking. "Does he know… about this world?" _Oh, that's all._ "No, of course not. He's still under the impression that I'm Koko's cousin, and that I live in a different city. It's a good excuse for only staying for short periods of time."

"Now that the AAO is eradicated, I'm glad that the academy terminated that old instructor. He sure was a bastard." Natsume grumbled a reply. _Curse that man._

Wolfram's pale body dripped with sweat. His blonde hair frayed around his face. "Yuuri! Take me off this thing already!" Reluctantly, Yuuri helped Wolfram off the contraption and into his bed. "Your turn, Natsume!"

Natsume's muscles screamed and ached, but it didn't hurt him. This pain was nothing like he used to feel. The pain of being alone. The pain of his body deteriorating, slowly killing him. The pain of being away from Mikan. This pain was nothing like those. This was just therapy.

Gisela entered the lab soon after Natsume finished his daily therapy. "Soon you guys will be able to walk around normally. However, Natsume, you still have a long way to heal. Once this therapy is over, we'll have you contract with your element. After that, we'll work on healing your body fully."

"Understood."

The new semester started. Mikan walked Daisuki to school and cried when it was time to part. "Mom! You're embarrassing…" Daisuki complained as she latched on to him sulking. "I'm your mother; I have the right to embarrass you." Daisuki groaned. Youichi met them at the school's gate. He saved Daisuki from Mikan and led him to his classroom. "If you have any problems Dai-chan, just let me know." Daisuki nodded and entered the classroom.

About 20 children Daisuki's age where chattering away in the classroom. Some were playing with toys, while others just talked. Daisuki walked towards an unoccupied seat. Suddenly, a few girls screamed. "He's so cute!" They ran towards Daisuki and immediately began questioning him. Overwhelmed, Daisuki sat down in the seat and only answered a few of their questions.

"What's your name?" "How old are you?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Do you like girls?" "Will you marry me?" "Are you eyes crimson?" "What's your alice?"

"Call me Dai-kun, and my alice is fire." A small fire erupted in his hand. "You're giving me a headache, please stop questioning me." The girls squealed and moved to a corner of the room where they could continue to observe him. Daisuki sat in his seat, extremely bored. He didn't know how to socialize with the other kids, and he had just scared off the only ones who tried to talk to him. _I didn't mean to… they were just so annoying._

The teacher entered the room and began role call. "Daisuki Hyuuga." Daisuki groaned inwardly. _Did he have to call out my full name?_ "Just Dai is fine." He calmly stated, even though he was extremely embarrassed. The class erupted in laughter over his name. The teacher tried to calm them down, but it was no use. Daisuki slammed his hands on his desk and lit a fire in his hand. "My name is of no concern to you. Use Dai when you call me. My alice is fire." The class became silent immediately. _Great, now they're all afraid of me._ Daisuki sat down in his seat and extinguished his fire.

The class split into alice groups and went to the corresponding classroom. Daisuki entered the dangerous abilities and was surprised to see so few students. Youichi was at the head of the classroom with Yuuri. "Uncle Yuuri? You're the teacher?" Yuuri chuckled. "Yep! I just started here recently. Take a seat Dai-chan; we're just filling out some forms." After filling out the forms, the class had free time.

Yuuri pulled Daisuki aside. "Since you're new to the class, Dai-chan, we have to test you alice." Daisuki looked at him questionably. "What kind of tests?" Yuuri smiled. "We already know you have the fire alice, but we have to know what kind of alice it is. Do you know the kinds of alice?" Daisuki nodded. "A little. Why do we need to know?" Yuuri thought for a moment about how to explain it. "Each type of alice needs to do different things. For example, you may only be able to use short amounts of power. Or, your alice may disappear after some time. Things like that." Daisuki nodded. "Okay, what do we do?"

Yuuri led Daisuki into a cement lined closet. He strapped a helmet onto Daisuki's head, and place clamps on each finger. "Now, I want you to focus on making fire. Don't put a form to it, just imagine it filling you. Do that for as long as you can until I tell you to stop."

Daisuki focused on the fire within him. He could feel it boiling up within him and flowing over. He glowed red hot with his fire. Yuuri took a few steps back. He studied the screen in his hand, and Daisuki's stability. Daisuki's aura expanded a thin line of sparkling blue light around him. Yuuri set down his screen. "Okay, you can stop now."

The fiery aura around Daisuki dissipated. The helmet and finger clamps were removed. Yuuri smiled at the boy. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Daisuki smiled, "Nope!" They returned to the classroom in time for Yuuri to dismiss the class for the day. "Tell your mom hi for me!" He called out to Daisuki before he left.

Yuuri collected the screen from the closet and went to his office. He plugged the screen into his computer. The readings spewed into the program on the computer. Finally, the readings were clear. Yuuri gazed at the computer. "That's interesting…"

Mikan picked Daisuki up from school. "How was school?" She beamed, happy to be with her son again. He remained quiet, and she realized something was wrong. "Daisuki? What happened?" Mikan wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him close to her. He turned his face away from her gaze. "I didn't really talk to anybody."

Mikan smiled, "Is that all? It's okay, you can talk to them tomorrow!" Daisuki shook his head. "No… I was scared, and they made fun of my name! So… I just got mad and scared them with my alice. No one will talk to me now." Tears brimmed in the child's crimson eyes. Mikan brushed his black locks out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, Daisuki. You have a wonderful name, and I'm sure they will talk to you again. Besides, your father was pretty scary in school and he had friends. He even met me!" Mikan giggled at the thought of how Natsume had scared everyone out of their wits in school.

Daisuki wiped his eyes and gave his mother a smile. Mikan returned it. "That's my boy!" She stood up and took his hand.

Yuuri burst into the lab. Natsume was in therapy again. "We have a problem!" Wolfram gazed up at him from his bed, and Natsume stared at him in shock. "Dai-chan has an unlimited alice. We have to get him to contract his element!" Natsume trembled at the thought of his son having the same curse as him. _We have to take care of this problem before it begins to destroy him!_


	16. Chapter 16: Unlimited Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 16: Unlimited Alice**

Yuuri paced the room while Wolfram and Natsume lied in bed, intently listening to him. "We're going to have Dai-chan contract with his element." His brow furrowed. "His powers are off the charts. He hasn't used them much so far, but very soon it could start damaging him." Natsume's eyes narrowed. "How powerful is he?"

Yuuri sighed and rubbed his temple. "Extremely. I don't even have a classification for him. He may even be more powerful than **you**." _Even more powerful than me? This is definitely a problem._ "How are we going to handle this?" Wolfram spoke up, concern reflected in his emerald eyes. Yuuri hinted a smile. "We have him come here."

"WHAT!" Wolfram's voice bellowed through the lab. "You can't be serious, Yuuri!" Gunter entered the room. His black hair fell gently on his shoulders. "I know what you're considering Your Majesty, but I'm not sure if it will be appropriate." Yuuri shook his head. "No, it **must** be done. He's still young, so he won't be hard to shield from the knowledge of this world." Gunter's sternly considered the proposition. He sighed. "That is true. What are your plans for bringing him here, and when will it be necessary?"

Yuuri crumpled into a nearby chair. "He still has some time, perhaps a year or two. After that, we have no other choice but to bring him here. Until then, he'll have alice training on Earth." Wolfram spoke up again, his voice reflecting his duty. "My rehabilitation is almost complete. Will I be leading him in his contractual duties?" Yuuri's onyx eyes sparkled. "Yep! …" His eyes refocused on Natsume. "And so will Natsume."

"What are you babbling about?" Natsume grumbled, unsure of what Yuuri's full intentions were. _How the hell does he plan on me helping?_ A sly smile spread across Yuuri's face. "Come on, it won't be so bad. You'll get to spend some time with your son, but he doesn't need to know you're his 'dead' father. Besides, you'll already have some experience in the contracting. Since you're more powerful than Wolfram, it will be necessary for you to help out." Natsume glared at the awfully happy man. He finally gave in and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." However, he was actually thrilled about being able to meet his son.

Daisuki entered the door to his house after another day at school. It had already been a year since he started, and he was learning how to control his alice pretty well. Akari raced to the front door when she heard it open. "Dai-chan!" She leapt onto the boy, causing him to fall to the floor. He laughed, pushing her off himself. "Akari! You can't do that anymore." The four year old girl simply smiled at him bashfully.

Akari's sapphire eyes sparkled up at Daisuki. She smiled slyly, which caused Daisuki to suspect something was up. "What is it?" Daisuki demanded to know, glaring at the glowing girl in front of him. She giggled. "Dai-chan, look what I can do!" She spread her hands, palms up in front of her. Small pools of water formed her hand. As Daisuki's crimson eyes widened in surprise, the water snaked up out of her hands, curling into a spiral.

"Akari! You have the water alice!" Daisuki exclaimed, smiling at her. "Does Aunt Hotaru know?" Akari giggled and shook her head. The water disappeared into the air. "Isn't it pretty? Now I have an alice like Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Mikan, and you!" As if on cue, the front door opened behind them. Ruka tumbled in, his blonde hair a little frazzled.

"Uncle Ruka! You're home already? How was your day at the hospital?" After finishing his degree, Ruka was finally a veterinarian and opened his own practice. Unfortunately, he still had to do a lot of the grunt work. Ruka groaned a hello and stumbled into the closest chair he could find. Akari screamed joyfully and hugged her father. "Hi, Daddy!" The blonde smiled weakly.

Daisuki walked up to his uncle with a serious look in his eyes. "Uncle Ruka, Akari has the water alice." Ruka's baby blue eyes widened and a grin spread on his face. He scooped Akari up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" Daisuki watched the cheery girl with an amused look.

"Argh!" Natsume collapsed to the ground, straining under the use of his fire. "Get up!" Wolfram was screaming at him, using his own fire to train Natsume. Natsume staggered to his feet, and began again. It hurt to use his power here, especially since he hadn't used it in such a long time. Huffing, Natsume created a circle of fire around himself, mixing it with Wolfram's fire. "Good, keep it up."

Yuuri was overseeing the day's training, ready to take action if anything got out of hand. Mostly, Natsume was retraining his powers before they got started with the contracting. After sustaining his fire for quite some time, they decided to call it a day. Trying not to show his weakness, Natsume inhaled deep, steady breaths. _Shit this is hard._

Wolfram brushed past Natsume, but he was breathing pretty hard as well. "Good… work…" He muttered to Natsume, not really wanting to praise him. Yuuri smiled at the men, "Great work guys! I can see you're doing much better already. After sustaining this much exertion, we're going to move up to the first step of the contract, Inner Power." Natsume considered what this meant, but shrugged it off. _I'll find out eventually._

WOOOSH! Water was all over the table and dinner. Daisuki glared at the villain, sending sparks from his eyes. "Mom! Akari ruined dinner! Can't you nullify her **or something**?" Mikan smiled blissfully at her aggravated son. "Daisuki, you know she's still getting used to her alice. It's not dangerous like yours, so we can let her learn control on her own. It's much faster." Daisuki huffed and aimed a flame at Akari's dinner plate. Unfortunately, it quickly fizzled away from the pool of water already sitting there.

"Akari." An ice cold voice loomed over the table. Hotaru's cold eyes were staring down her daughter. "Do not do that." She spit out the command in a strict tone, and Akari shrank back in her chair, nodding her head silently. Ruka watched in amusement. _She never changes._

"You know Dai-chan…" Ruka began, sending a sly smile to Mikan, who grinned back at him. "Akari will be joining you at school next year." Daisuki stood up immediately, his hair on end. "WHAT! I'm going to have to deal with her at home **and** at school?" The boy scowled and sat back in his chair. Akari was cheering quietly, very excited about the news. "Don't be so angry, you'll be in different grades. You just have to watch out for her." Hotaru reassured the steaming boy. He crinkled his nose. _I suppose…_ He glanced at the devious girl at his side. She met him with an indescribable smile.

Pain tore through Natsume as he focused his power on just being. The power enveloped him, surrounding him with a crimson, fiery aura. "Focus." Wolfram's voice surrounded him, guiding him through the process. He was focused. The power overflowed from his body, warming the air around him. "Talk to the fire within you. Call it. Focus." Natsume's eyes were closed, but he knew Wolfram was watching him to make sure his control wasn't slipping.

_Focus._ Natsume dug deep within himself and called to the fire. _Fill me. Give me power._ The fire welled up within him, causing his aura to deepen in color. "Show it who is in control." Natsume understood this command without any problem. _Expand._ He commanded and his aura curled further out from his body, exuding more heat. _Let me control you._ The fire bubbled within him, begging to overflow, but Natsume suppressed it. _I am in command. Bend to my will._ He felt the fire resist, ripping through his body. His control almost flickered, but he immediately regained his grasp. _BEND TO MY WILL._ He forced the power back within him.

"Stop." As soon as the command was uttered, Natsume cut his power off and shoved it back inside his body. He collapsed to the ground, panting. Wolfram walked over to him and offered his hand. "Good job. You've mastered Inner Power in one session. No one here has done that before. Well, besides Yuuri." The handsome blonde gave a smile when Natsume accepted his hand to stand. He grunted in reply. His breathe was still uneven, and Wolfram helped accompany him back to the lab.

He lied in his bed that he had become quite accustomed to. The pain shot through his body, but the medicine worked in him quickly. _How much longer of this, Mikan? _His heart twisted as he thought of her. He glanced over a picture Yuuri had left for him recently of Mikan and his son. She had her signature smile on, hugging the young boy in her arms. The boy's crimson eyes were bright, and a playful smile blessed his face. _Soon… I will meet you._

Water dragons surrounded the young boy, threatening to close in on him. He grunted and erected a wall around himself for protection. He then shot balls of fire through the dragons, breaking them apart slowly. He succeeded in stopping the dragons, when ball of water began to hurl at him. He grunted, and tried to stop the attack. Suddenly, his wall of flames disappeared.

"Mom!" Daisuki yelled angrily at his mother. He glared at her, angry at the training disruption. "Come on sweetie, how can I visit you if you're surrounded by fire?" She hugged him happily, with a pout on her face. The boy sighed heavily. "I'm trying to train…" His voice was almost whiny, but he managed to sound stand offish instead. Mikan shrugged and gave her son a wink. "Train against me for a little while."

Daisuki didn't like the sound of this, but agreed. He circled them with fire so she couldn't escape easily. He then rained fire balls against her. Mikan yawned, a little bored with her son's attack. _I know you can do better than this Daisuki!_ She easily allayed each fire ball with a wave of her hand. She began to tear down the wall, but was surprised by a different attacked. A wave of fire sprouted from beyond the walls, and overcame her.

She shrieked, overwhelmed by the power thrown at her. She crumpled into a ball and focused on a nullifying field around herself. The fire dissipated quickly and Daisuki ran over to her. "Mom! Are you alright?" He was worried; he thought she could easily handle his power. Mikan panted and looked up at her son. She could almost see Natsume in his eyes, his worried crimson eyes. She smiled lovingly, a smile Daisuki had never seen before.

"That was good, Daisuki. I had no idea you could attack like that." Her smile changed into her usual delight. "I'm proud of you!" _You're already as powerful as your father was._ She gave her son a hug, with tears stinging in her eyes. _Natsume… I wish you could be here._


	17. Chapter 17: Training

Hi everyone! It's been a LONG time, I know. I had severe writer's block, but I've had a bit of influence with the recent Gakuen Alice chapters! My love for Natsume and Mikan has returned!

Anyway, I took a wide turn on this story, so I'm going to be roughly turning it back to the proper path. Please don't mind the obvious disjunctions and some bad writing here and there. I made a mistake by keeping Natsume alive and extending the story. The ORIGINAL plot was to have Natsume die and then Mikan to have Daisuki. Fortunately for those that love Natsume like I do, an opportunity presented itself for Natsume to live, thus avoiding the tragedy. I'll consider posting an alternative ending sometime.

Please enjoy as I try to finish this story for all of you (and for me too)!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 17: Training**

"Dai-chan! Wait for me!" Akari cried out to the ruffled boy walking quickly in front of her. "Hurry up, stupid girl. I don't want to be late to school because of you." Akari ran quickly to catch up, sticking her tongue out when she finally was able to walk next to the older boy. He sighed at her childish behavior and frowned. "Don't talk to me at school, you're too childish." Akari huffed. "Fine." Her pace slowed slightly as her face fell slightly and her eyes glistened. She wiped them quickly and increased her pace.

Daisuki led Akari to her classroom and quickly walked off without saying good bye. Akari watched his proud form until he turned a corner. She entered the classroom and was surprised to see so many children her age. "Wow!" A shy looking boy with dirty blonde hair smiled at her as she approached. He was playing with a couple of large toy cars.

Akari glanced around; noticing most of the other children were playing in groups, except for this boy. "Can I play too?" Her sapphire eyes sparkled brightly with her smile. The boy was mesmerized, quickly nodding and handing her a car. They laughed together as they played. "I'm Akari Nogi, what's your name?" The boy blushed, smiling at her with dark green eyes. "Yuki Maki." Akari patted the shy boy's head. "Nice to meet you Yuki-kun. Let's be friends!" He nodded bashfully, basking in her smile. _Nice to meet you, Nogi-chan._

Staring at the pastel blue sky, Daisuki panted, trying to catch his breath. "You're doing great, Dai-chan." Yuuri smiled at the raven haired boy. Daisuki closed his eyes and didn't reply. "Didn't Akari-chan start school today?" Daisuki frowned slightly. "Yeah, I had to walk her to school. Stupid little girl." Yuuri chuckled. _Such a serious look for a seven year old._ "Don't worry; she won't be a little girl forever." Daisuki tried to imagine the young girl as anything but. Sadly, nothing came to mind.

Yuuri's face became serious as he handed the boy a bottle of water. Daisuki sat up and gladly accepted. "Dai-chan, it's time we take your training to the next level." The crimson eyes flashed seriously, but not a word was uttered. "It will be necessary to take a leave of absence from school and home for possibly a year." _A year?_ Daisuki was in shock. He had barely left his home for a few days, let alone a year. "Have you… spoken to Mom?" Yuuri shook his head. "No, but Mikan will understand, even if she'll be upset." Daisuki lay back with a sigh. _She will miss me._ Sapphire eyes flickered through his mind.

Tears stung Mikan's hazel eyes. "Daisuki has to leave for a year?" Ruka rubbed her back comfortingly while Hotaru glared at Yuuri. "Where will this training take place?" Yuuri's onyx eyes met Hotaru stern violet ones. "I'm sorry, but it's a secret facility. I can't release its location." Ruka gave a smile, trying to make the news more cheerful. "When Dai-chan comes back, he'll be more in control and less in danger from his alice. His safety is the most important thing."

Mikan nodded and tried to smile. She silently eyed her growing son. He gave her a calm smile, and she couldn't help but notice how much he reminded her… Mikan shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I trust you, Yuuri. Please take good care of Daisuki." Knowing she needed him, Daisuki silently hugged his mother. "I'll be back before you know it."

Feeling something was wrong, Akari peeked into the living room. The adults were talking seriously about Daisuki, and Mikan was crying. Then she heard the devastating news. "Daisuki has to leave for a year?" Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor. _Dai-chan will be gone? Where will he go? Why must he leave us?_ Tears began to flow uncontrollably, despite Akari being unaware of the reason. _No! Dai-chan can't go!_

Daisuki appeared in front of her, on his way to pack his things. She couldn't say a word, she could only clasp onto his leg and cry. "Akari? What's wrong?" Panic struck him as he tried to comprehend what was wrong. He knelt down and held the girl in his arms. "What's wrong?" Hearing the commotion, Hotaru rushed over. As she pried Akari from Daisuki, she could hear the soft sobs that no one else could. "Don't go…Daisuki…" Something pained Daisuki as he watched Hotaru put Akari into bed and comfort her, but he wasn't sure why.

Daisuki awoke in a strange place. The last thing he remembered, he was in the car with Yuuri going to the training facility. He looked around curiously, examining his surroundings. _Is this… a castle?_ He was lying in a large bed in a lavishly furnished room. The walls were stone and rustic. "Dai-chan! You're awake!" Yuuri strode in with a glass of water. "You fell asleep on the way here. Are you feeling better?" Daisuki nodded. "Where… are we?"

Yuuri chuckled nervously. "It's just a little town in the country. This is a castle that has been on this property for centuries. Go ahead and unpack. This will be your room. If you need anything, let me or a maid know." _Maid?_ Sure enough, a maid hustled in asking to serve tea and snacks.

Daisuki settled himself in easily. His training didn't begin until the following day, so he was quite free to think. He frowned as he remembered Akari's breakdown before he left. _Akari, are you okay?_

Hotaru hugged her daughter tightly. "It will be alright, Akari. Dai-chan will come back. We just have to be patient." Akari sniffled, "I miss Daisuki…"

"Dai-chan, I'd like you to meet your trainers. This is Wolfram." Daisuki bowed before eying the handsome blonde in front of him. _Is this feminine guy really a trainer?_ Wolfram merely huffed a reply, his emerald eyes glinting with something Daisuki couldn't distinguish. Yuuri then turned to another man. "This is Kuro." Daisuki bowed again, but this time was rather astonished. The man was obviously a bit frazzled. His raven hair hung slightly past his ears. His crimson eyes roared with indifference, barely peering out from under his wavy locks. Despite the troubling appearance, Daisuki thought he had seen him before.

"Your final training is a contract. Since you have an elemental alice, you must make a contract with it. Wolfram has long completed his contract, and Kuro is on the final stage. They will guide you through the process, and will watch your consistency and control." _I have an elemental alice?_ "What about Akari? She controls water, like you. Will she eventually have to contract?" A worried look flickered in Yuuri's eyes, and Daisuki tried to ignore it. "Possibly." Yuuri immediately brightened back up and gave Daisuki a swift pat on the back. "Have fun training!" As Daisuki watched him walk away, he had a feeling the day was going to be rough.

"Let's get started." The gruff voice came from the man named Kuro. It had a demanding and definitive tone. _This guy is scary._ Daisuki was surprised to be attacked from both sides, and was even more surprised to find out both men had the same alice as him, fire. Daisuki quickly dodged some fireballs from one side, only to have to dodge some more on the other side. Daisuki tried to remain calm and built a wall of fire around himself.

Natsume was taken aback. His son was only seven, but already had such a strong power. The wall shielded Daisuki from any attacks, and allowed him to fire some attacks of his own. _Not bad… but there are some holes._ Finding an obvious hole in the wall, Natsume shot a flame through it and managed to hit Daisuki, but didn't harm him. Daisuki panicked and dropped his wall and defenses, trying to put out the fire that struck him. Natsume walked up to him and knocked him upside the head while removing the fire. "Don't drop your defenses."

The boy had a frightened but determined look on his face. "Yes, sir." Wolfram smirked at the scene. _Not bad at all._ "Let him have a break, **Kuro**." He wanted to laugh at the idiotic name, but it had been Yuuri's idea. It wasn't likely for Daisuki to consider that Natsume was his 'dead' father, even with his looks showing through his scruffy appearance. However, if the name was also the same, it would definitely lead to unwanted questions. They weren't ready for that. Natsume wasn't ready for that.

Wolfram was fully healed, and had moved back into his and Yuuri's room. However, Natsume was still healing internally. On the bright side, his bed had been upgraded to a more natural like bed that secreted healing powers, and he was allowed to live in a fully furnished room. After he completed the final step of the contract, Natsume would heal exponentially faster.

After the day was spent training, Daisuki escaped to his room to bathe. _That was really tiring._ He soaked in the tub and examined his wrinkly fingers. _Why does Kuro-san look so familiar? Maybe… I've just seen him somewhere before. Yeah, that must be it. He is a friend of Yuuri._ After his bath, Daisuki was called to dinner. He dressed quickly and threw on his leather jacket he had brought with him. It was still extremely too large for him, but he enjoyed the comfort of it.

Dinner was somewhat quiet. Yuuri chatted peacefully with Wolfram over something Daisuki couldn't hear. While watching, he noticed Wolfram's façade soften. They were laughing together, and Wolfram broke into a gorgeous smile and placed his hand softly on Yuuri's arm. Daisuki's eyebrows furrowed. _Are they… together?_ Confused, he returned his eyes to his plate before realizing a pair of crimson eyes were watching him.

"Confused?" Daisuki nodded. "They're married. It's more common here than in the city." Daisuki became even more confused, trying to comprehend the relationship between two men. Natsume chuckled and took a bite of his food. "You're still young. When you can comprehend love you'll understand." Daisuki followed the example and took a bite of his own food, nodding.

Daisuki curiously watched Natsume, wondering why the man wasn't very expressive. He figured it probably had to do with revealing a weakness. Without looking up from his meal, Natsume snapped. "It's rude to stare." Daisuki almost jumped in his seat. "Sorry, Kuro-san. I was just wondering why you never smile." Natsume almost dropped his fork, but the shock was covered clearly. "It's a defense against people detecting a weakness or a way to get close to me."

Daisuki placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his head. "Have you ever smiled? My mom said my father was like that, but once she finally got close to him he would give her the most beautiful and rare smiles she had ever seen." A small and bright smile lit up Daisuki's face as he talked about his mother and the memory of his father. Natsume suppressed a smirk. "Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman, and she must be to change a man like that. Like your father, I too found an angel that changed me. I still reserve my smiles for her." The young boy became even more curious. "Where is she? Is she staying in the castle too?" Natsume resisted the urge to laugh at his innocence. "No. She is very far away."

Daisuki looked away and thought about home. "My mom likes it when I smile, but sometimes it's really annoying to have her fawn all over me. Girls at school are annoying about it too." He frowned, thinking about the flocks of girls that chased him. Surprisingly, the man beside him gave a small chuckle. "Girls are like that, even if you suppress them. When you find the one that isn't like the rest…" He stopped, leaving Daisuki to wonder what the rest of the sentence was. He surprisingly thought of sapphires.

"Dai-chan?" Yuuri was looking at him expectedly. "Yes?" He replied cheerily. Seeing that there was no problem, Yuuri shrugged and continued. "I forgot to tell you that Wolfram is my husband."

After a few weeks of basic training, Daisuki was ready to try the first stage of contraction. Wolfram gave the commands while Natsume watched him carefully. "Call your power, let it consume you." A sparkling blue fiery aura covered Daisuki in a thin film. "That's good. Expand it; give it your entire being." Daisuki breathed slowly, allowing the fire to emanate from him in blue wisps, heating the area around him. Even from a distance, Natsume could feel the increased temperature. _This kid has some serious power._

"Focus." Daisuki focused on extending his power within him. It bubbled within him, succumbing to him easily. "Call the fire within you. Show it who is in control." Daisuki called to his power within him, and his aura darkened and grew more powerful. _I am your master. Bend to my will._ Daisuki felt the fire trying to overflow and he easily shoved it down. _Respond only to my command._ "Recall the fire." Daisuki breathed easily and called the fire within him. His aura slowly dissipated, the fire entering him and simmering down.

Natsume nodded in appreciation. "You have nice control." Surprised at the compliment, Daisuki smirked. "I learn from the best." _What a cocky son._ "Tch."

Mikan sat alone in the living room. Hotaru was working in her lab, Ruka was at the clinic, and Akari was playing at a friend's house. She stared blankly, wondering how she got back to this place. _I haven't felt like this since before Daisuki was born. I must be lonely since he's gone._ Indeed, it was strange for the whole household to have the energetic boy missing. Finally being alone, Mikan thought of Natsume. She hadn't seriously thought about him in a long time.

_**Flashback**_

_This idiot sleeps like a rock._ Natsume caressed her cheek and kissed her again. He gently parted her lips and lightly indulged himself. Mikan moaned a bit. Natsume kissed her a bit more roughly and she began to kiss him back. He broke the kissed and gazed into Mikan's gorgeous sleepy eyes. "Natsume… you're such a pervert in the morning." She muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Natsume ignored her and got out of bed. "Get up! You sleep like a rock."

Mikan stretched lazily in the bed. Her pink nightgown rustled around her thighs, bu t didn't move far. Natsume watched her with amusement. "Oi, no panties, get up." Her face scrunched up, "What?" Then she realized that he was right. Indeed, she was not wearing any panties. "Natsume! You're such a pervert!" She wailed at him. He smirked at her and threw a towel in her face. "Go shower, Baka." Mikan groaned as she grumpily slid out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

_**End Flashback**_

"Natsume…" Her gaze drifted to the diamond ring on her finger. The ruby hearts still glistened after all these years. She felt the pain grip her heart and tears welled in her eyes. _Natsume, I wish you could be here. If you could see how your son has grown… If only Daisuki was here now…_

"Oi, baka. You're late for training." Natsume stood over the sleeping boy, trying to rouse him from his sleep. Daisuki rubbed his eyes sleepily, stunning Natsume for a moment. _He looked just like Mikan… don't think about it, idiot._ "Wake up, baka." Natsume sternly stared down Daisuki until he finally decided to move. "Sorry, Kuro-san…" After catching Natsume's stern look, Daisuki couldn't hold back a grin. "You look just like a stern father." Natsume smirked and rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at the boy. "Whatever. Get dressed." Daisuki chuckled, successfully dodging the pillow.

Daisuki tried to feel the presence of Wolfram and Natsume through his wall of fire. He felt a shift in power on one side and threw a burst of power towards it. Wolfram panted and dodged the fire that hurtled out of the wall. He tumbled and landed on one knee. _Shit! He's getting good at this._ Daisuki was training his power sensing, so Wolfram and Natsume weren't attacking. Without speaking, Wolfram summoned another spark of fire and got back on his feet.

Natsume maintained his aura instead of creating bursts of fire. He dodged a fire ball and collapsed to his knees, panting. His stamina was fading fast. _Damn, I've been straining too much lately. I may have to pull out of this training for today._ He distinguished his aura and tried to stand. Pain shook his body and he collapsed back to the ground. He grunted loudly under the exertion.

Daisuki felt Natsume's aura fade, and heard a grunt before an obvious thump. _What the… who was that?_ Worried, he extinguished his wall and looked around. Natsume was lying on the ground, unconscious. "Wolfram-san! Something's wrong with Kuro-san! I don't think I hit him…" Wolfram cursed and ran over to the unconscious man. He lifted his head, trying to get an idea of the problem. "Natsume, what's wrong?" Wolfram whispered quietly so Daisuki couldn't hear him.

Natsume didn't make a sound. "Dai-chan, come help me carry him to his room. I think he over used his power lately." Daisuki helped Wolfram carry Natsume to his room and they placed him in his bed. "Stupid wimp. He could have told us he was reaching his limit." Wolfram scoffed as he hurried out of the room. "I'll go get Gisela. You can stay here if you like." Daisuki nodded and dragged a chair to the bedside.

He watched the peaceful face for any changes. It was the first time he had seen Natsume without a hint of a scowl on his face. He noticed Natsume cringe and breath a little heavier. _How long have I known Kuro-san? About two months I suppose. Has he been hiding an injury from me?_ Natsume's body spasmed momentarily. Just as Daisuki was going to get nervous, Gisela rushed in. "Please leave us, Dai-chan. I'll take care of Kuro." _What is wrong with Kuro-san?_

Determined, Daisuki walked out of the room and searched for Wolfram. He found him easily, he was consulting Yuuri on Natsume's collapse. "Excuse me, Yuuri, Wolfram-san." Daisuki entered politely and waited to be acknowledged. "What is wrong with Kuro-san?" Yuuri cast a nervous look at Wolfram, but merely received a firm nod. "Kuro is internally wounded by his powers. As you know, he is in the process of making his own contract. If it had been done much sooner, he would never have been harmed. This is why we are having you complete yours so early." Daisuki's crimson eyes widened a little, shocked to know that something like that could happen. "Oh…"

Yuuri gave a re-assuring smile, "Don't worry. Kuro will be just fine after some rest." Daisuki nodded and quietly went to his room. That night as Daisuki slept, he dreamt about a man that strangely resembled Kuro and called him father.

Daisuki's training progressed over the next few months as him bonds with the men grew. On one of his days off, Daisuki wandered around the castle and found Kuro in the midst of an intense training session. His body was covered in lacerations as a fire blazed dangerously around him. Daisuki gaped in awe of the raw power being displayed. Finally, the fire within Natsume broke and was instantly quelled. Natsume gasped as he finally conquered and contracted with his element. He fell to his knees. Daisuki moved to see if he was alright but was shocked when Wolfram shouted. "Natsume! Are you okay? You didn't have to force yourself to finish today." Daisuki took a step back instantly. _His name is Kuro, why did he call him Natsume?_

Natsume cursed and quickly brushed his long hair out of his face. It was then Daisuki realized the resemblance. _No. It can't be. Natsume? That's my father's name. That's my father's face. But… my father's dead…_ Daisuki took another step back, but accidently tripped and loudly knocked over some nearby equipment. Wolfram and Natsume quickly looked up.

"Shit." Natsume muttered under his breath. "You fucked up Wolf-boy. I think he heard you." Natsume hissed. Wolfram paled as he helped Natsume to his feet. "Shut up! It's not my fault! It was a stupid idea in the first place." Natsume scowled. "Yeah, it was your husband's stupid idea." Wolfram's expression soured, "Don't talk about my husband like that!"

The men approached Daisuki. "Are you okay?" Natsume asked cautiously, unsure if his suspicions were true. He was instantly answered by the stunned expression on his son's face. "Is your name… really Natsume?" Natsume nodded, trying to pass it off as no big deal. Daisuki shook his head as tears filled his eyes. He cleared his throat and forced himself to stop crying. "Please don't lie to me when I ask you this, are you my father?"


	18. Chapter 18: The Truth

Sorry, this is a short chapter, but this is what I have so far.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 18: The Truth**

Natsume looked his son sternly in the face. "Do you really want the truth?" Daisuki nodded boldly and stood back on his feet. "Yes, I'm your father." Daisuki stood blankly before asking, "Does Mom know?" Natsume shook his head, "No. I had to come here secretly so I could heal from my injuries." Daisuki nodded, the information overwhelming him.

Feeling awkward, Natsume gently placed his hand on his sons head in a comforting gesture. With that touch, Daisuki ran forward and embraced his father. "It's nice to meet you, Dad." Natsume smiled and returned the priceless hug. "It's nice to meet you too, son."

Now that Natsume's identity was known, he immediately cut and styled his hair. _Much better._ Natsume focused his attention on Daisuki and helping him complete his contract. He pushed him to the limits and ensured that Daisuki knew every fighting skill he knew. Completing the contract was much easier for Daisuki since he was able to control his element much better than Natsume.

Finally, Daisuki was going home. An aching tore at Natsume, and he was sad to see his son go. At only eight years old, Daisuki was mature and powerful. He had learned much in the past year, and even unknowingly picked up a few mannerisms.

"Daisuki, remember you can't tell your mother about me." Daisuki smirked in reply, "Yeah, I know. When you make it back you can tell her yourself." Natsume smiled, "Hn. I suppose. Take care, kid." They embraced before Yuuri escorted Daisuki away. _See you later, Dad._

Mikan lie awake on the couch, gazing at a dual picture frame. One picture was of her and Natsume from the night of their engagement. The other picture was of her and Daisuki having a picnic. Mikan sighed closed her eyes. _Thank you for everything, Natsume._

_**Flashback**_

"How could you not tell me you were on another mission?" Natsume stroked her hair as she sat next to him on the bed. "I didn't want you to worry." Mikan glared at him, unsatisfied with his answer. "I worry more when I don't know! I'd rather know that I need to worry, instead of being unsure!" Tears trickled down her face.

Natsume stared in awe as he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked like a fallen angel. Her flattering silk gown stained with his impurity. The trails of tears down her face reflected soft white light. Her gorgeous honey brown hair flared in disarray. Her moist, caramel eyes pleaded him.

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "I promise I'll tell you next time. I'm sorry." His lips brushed her forehead. He gently raised her face to his. "You look like an angel. Why are you wearing such a nightgown?" Mikan gave a small smile, "I got it to wear for you. Do you like it?" He gently brushed his hand over the silky fabric on her shoulder. "I love it."

Natsume kissed her shoulder, pulling the nightgown askew. Mikan moaned gently. Natsume met his lips with hers and took her in a passionate kiss. He played lightly with the gown, pulling it, teasing her. They made out on the bed for a while when he felt his want of her rise within him. He tried to suppress his carnal emotions, not wanting to scare her. However, she surprised him.

"Natsume, I'm ready." Those simple whispered words seemed seductive. He gazed at her with steady eyes. "I'll be gentle." He muttered into her ear. Done with playing, Natsume tugged the blood stained nightgown off and threw it on the floor. They made love for the first time that night.

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, Natsume. I was such a child then. I had no idea how my life would be changed by that night. I'm sorry you couldn't be here to share this wonder with me." Mikan didn't know when Daisuki would be coming home, and she missed him with all of her being.

Suddenly, Mikan's cell phone rang. Startled, she quickly answered it. "Hi, Mikan. It's Lee." Lee was Mikan's long time co-worker at the café. "Hi, Lee. How are you?" She gently placed the picture framed down on the end table. "I'm great. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight." _As in a date?_ Mikan shook her head. _Am I ready for a date?_ After a short pause, she smiled and answered, "I suppose I could, Lee. Where would you like to go?"

Daisuki came home late that night. All the lights in the house were out. Yuuri stopped the car. "Are you sure you don't want to come in the morning when everyone's awake?" Daisuki shook his head, "No. I want to sleep in my bed and surprise everyone in the morning." Yuuri nodded and gave Daisuki a smile. "Okay, I'll see you at school on Monday." Daisuki nodded solemnly and got out of the car.

Not long after Daisuki entered the house, he heard a car pull up outside. Mikan jumped out of the car, giggling. "Thank you, Lee. That was a wonderful evening." Lee stooped to gently kiss her hand. "Goodnight dear Mikan." Actually looking happy, Daisuki watched his mother walk up to the house and come inside. She giggled a moment before she realized he was there.

"Daisuki! You're home!" She rushed to smother him in her embrace. Daisuki gladly held her, but moved away quickly as soon as it was over. "It's good to be home, Mom. Who was that outside?" Mikan smiled dreamily and her statement floored him. "That's Lee. I'm sort of dating him now." _What? How could she do that to Dad?_ Fortunately, Daisuki noticed that her engagement ring was on a necklace around her neck. _Good, she hasn't completely dismissed him._ Daisuki glared warily at Mikan. "What do you mean you're dating him? How long?" Mikan smiled. "Just today, but I think I like him. Besides, I've never been with anyone besides your father. I think it's time for me to try dating." Knowing he couldn't say anything to blow Natsume's cover, Daisuki sighed and gave up the fight. _Come back soon, Dad._


	19. Chapter 19: Moving On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 19: Moving On**

The next morning Daisuki found Hotaru and Ruka eating breakfast. "Dai-chan! Good morning! Welcome back!" Ruka greeted him with a big smile and a hand on his back. Hotaru gave him an icy once over. "You look good." Daisuki grunted "Hn." Glancing around, he realized someone was missing. "Where's Akari?" Mikan popped into the room at the question. "She's at her friend, Yuki's house." Something sank a bit inside Daisuki, but he put it aside. "Hn."

It wasn't until the walk to school that Daisuki finally saw Akari. "Hi, Daisuki." She was only a year older, but she seemed very different. She looked older, closer to his age. She was more distant, she was no longer a shy little girl. Another boy was with her, Daisuki assumed it was Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, carry my backpack." Yuki grinned and eagerly took the bag. "Good morning, Akari-chan." Yuki gave Akari an innocent kiss on the cheek. _That was a little too much…_ "Who is this kid, Akari?" Akari rolled her sapphire eyes, "He's my boyfriend, Yuki-kun. Duh." _A boyfriend? She's only six!_ He glared at the unsuspecting boy. "Tch."

At school, Daisuki had to deal with even more cooing girls than usual. "He's been gone for a whole **year**!" "Yeah, someone said that he went to jail!" "No, Dai-kun is too cool for jail. Yuuri-sensei has been training him." "What! Really? That is **so cool**!" Daisuki ignored the giggling girls and took his seat quietly. When he finally was able to go to his dangerous abilities class, he finally got to see his old friend, Youichi. "Dai-chan! It's good to see you!" Daisuki looked him up and down before smirking. "Good to see you too, You-kun."

"Mikan, I'd like to meet your family." She grinned and nodded, "That's a great idea! I'm sure they'd love to meet you, Lee." Lee grinned and gently kissed Mikan on the lips. Mikan gently fingered the ring around her neck before leaning in to deepen the kiss.

_**Flashback**_

Natsume got down on one knee and took the box from her shaking hand. He smirked as he opened the box and gazed at what was inside.

A gold ring glittered inside the small silver box. The large diamond glistened in the light as the small red ruby hearts on each side complimented it. Natsume turned the open box towards Mikan. "What is this?" He teased her.

"It's for you." Mikan's eyes widened further. "Wha..." she tried to speak. Natsume caught her gaze and locked it with his passionate crimson eyes.

"Mikan..."

Natsume smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine, handsome, smile.

"Will you marry me?"

_**End Flashback**_

A tear softly fell down Mikan's cheek, but she didn't pull back. _I'm so sorry, Natsume. If only you were here… but it's time for me to allow someone else in my heart._ Lee brushed his hand across his cheek and pulled back as he felt her sorrow. "I'm sorry, Mikan. Is it too soon? Am I going to fast?" Mikan shook her head and sadly chuckled. Rubbing her glistening eyes she said, "No. It's not that. It's that I think I'm ready to move on."

Natsume lied in his bed, focusing on healing. _The faster I heal, the sooner I can go back to Mikan._ A soft knock came from the door. Sighing, Natsume sat up, "Come in." Yuuri slowly walked in the door, looking a bit disheveled. Natsume immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it?" Yuuri shook his head, "We need to speed up your treatment. Mikan has decided to move on." Natsume felt a twist wrench his heart in two. _No._

At the sight of Lee inside his house, sitting next to his **mother**, stroking her hair… he couldn't stand it anymore. "Don't **touch** my Mom!" He bellowed as Lee's hair caught on fire. Panicked, Lee began shrieking, trying to put the fire out. Mikan gaped before dampening the fire with her Alice. "Natsu- … Daisuki! What on earth are you thinking! I thought you were able to control your Alice, and were smart enough to know not to set people on fire!" She was standing and quickly approaching the angry boy. "I do know how to control myself, Mom. Why don't you? How could you let **that man** touch you like that? How could you cheat on my father?"

Mikan paused at the accusation. Staring at her son, she was almost destroyed by how much he looked like Natsume in his angry demeanor. Half angry and half sad, Mikan was choked up, "Don't talk to me like that, Daisuki! You know that I have always loved your father, but he's dead. Do you really expect me to live forever in the shadow of his memory?"Daisuki's crimson eyes shot sparks at her and Lee, but he knew he couldn't tell her. Instead, he angrily stomped to his room. _Father's alive, Mom. He will be coming back for you. Why can't you wait just a little longer?_

Akari heard the door near hers slam. Frustrated, she pounded on Daisuki's door. "What's your problem?" Angry, Daisuki threw the door open and kept walking until Akari was pressed against the hallway wall. "Don't mess with me, Akari. You got your silly little boyfriend, so leave my business alone." Akari snorted back at him. "So what if I have a boyfriend? It's not like you care about me!" Daisuki's eyes softened, "I do care, Akari. I always have. You're the one that ignored that." She shook her head stubbornly, "No. You ignored me when you left. I like boys now, and Yuki was here while you weren't." Taken aback, he shrugged and went back to his room. Akari was left standing alone in the hall. _Does that mean that Dai-chan likes me?_

Mikan broke into tears as soon as she heard the door slam upstairs. Lee soothed her, "It's not you, Mikan. He's just confused because he's never been in this situation before. Give him some time." Mikan nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I know…" _But why do I have this feeling that he's right?_

"Gisela!" Natsume burst into the doctor's office. "How much longer until I can go back?" Gisela sighed and looked over her paperwork. "I'm sorry Natsume, but we have maybe a year of work ahead of us…" Natsume slammed his hand on the desk. Gisela could feel the wood heating beneath her hands and papers. "That's too long. How can we speed it up? Please, help me." His crimson eyes softened, with tears glistening, but too stubborn to break. "Let's see what we can do."

Weeks passed as Daisuki watched brooding silently. Mikan continued dating Lee. He hated that she laughed and smiled with him. She looked happy. _Are you really happy? Does he make you as happy as Dad?_ Akari flaunted Yuki in front of him. Until one day…

Daisuki saw Akari and Yuki sitting in the living room together, but kept his presence unknown. "Akari-chan, I love you!" Yuki leaned forward and kissed her on the lips for the first time. Appalled, Akari shrieked and water dragons threw Yuki across the room. "I don't love you, you stupid boy! How dare you kiss me?" She approached the boy to slap him, but was stopped by a wall of fire. Shocked, she turned to see Daisuki there. "Don't be so stupid, little girl. If you want to punish someone, punish me. Leave the innocent boy alone." She burst into tears, "But Dai-chan, he kissed my lips!" Daisuki shook his head, "Don't ever punish someone for loving you. If you were lonely, you should have found **me**." As Daisuki left the room, Akari released her water dragons. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

It was a busy day at Ruka's clinic. He smiled as he left the room of an adorable puppy he just examined when his cell phone rang. It was Koko. "Ruka, we need to meet."


	20. Chapter 20: His Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 20: His Return**

Ruka was rather apprehensive as he met Koko at a café. As he approached, he noticed a rather strange man at a nearby table, wearing a hat and sun glasses that covered most of his hair and face. "Hi, Koko. So, what's up?" Koko grinned wildly. "I have a lot to explain, Ruka. First of all, Natsume had a secret that I've kept on the night that he 'died'." _A secret? What could that possibly be?_ Ruka nodded and Koko continued.

"Natsume… was going to die. However, he met someone that could take him somewhere to heal him. The deal was he had to leave in secret to avoid anyone asking questions about him. So, we pretended he died." Ruka reeled. "Does that mean… Natsume might not be dead?" Koko nodded wildly. "Exactly. In fact, our friend Yuuri is the one who took him in. He's been bringing back news to Natsume." Ruka stood up loudly. "What?"

Koko hushed him, urging him to take his seat. "Yes, Natsume is alive. And he's knows about most everything, including his son… and Mikan's new boyfriend." _Oh no. That's got to be killing him._ "So, what can I do?" Ruka asked, eager to help his two best friends. Koko gave a sly smile, "You don't have to do much…" The strange man sat down at their table and removed his hat and glasses. Ruka's jaw dropped as he saw Natsume sitting across from him. "Na-…"

A loud crash of dishes interrupted Ruka. "Natsume." A faint whisper heard in the silence of the café. "Natsume?" A shrill shriek this time as Mikan bounded to the table. "Are you, Natsume?" His breath was taken away by the beauty of Mikan standing before him. _Mikan._ "Polkadots…" He whispered before he swept her into his arms. Tears streamed down their faces as they held each other. "Mikan, I've missed you so much." She was speechless. She couldn't believe that he was **here**. She pulled back to look into those crimson eyes that she missed so much. "How…"

"What are you doing?" Lee angrily approached the stranger holding his girlfriend. "Who are you?" Mikan looked awkwardly from Lee to Natsume. _Oh no._ "Lee, this is… Daisuki's father, Natsume. How… I thought you were dead?" Angry at the unwelcomed interruption, Natsume tried to remain calm. "I… had to go away in secret to heal. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you. Yuuri was the one who has helped me." _Yuuri. I always knew that he was a good man._ Lee looked confused, "Mikan?" She didn't know what to say. Her fiancée wasn't dead, and she now had a boyfriend. _What am I going to do?_

"What was I supposed to do, Natsume? Did you honestly expect me to not date after your 'death'? You should have told me. At least **me**." She angrily slammed the house door behind them. Lee was angry and confused, but Mikan convinced him to let her sort it out. In the kitchen, Hotaru glared icily at them. "You don't have to be so loud, Mikan…" At the sight of Natsume, she dropped the rest of her sentence. She smiled and nodded her head. "Ah, the other baka. I had a feeling." She turned to Ruka, who looked very uncomfortable, "Ruka, come look at something in my lab."

"I couldn't tell you. You would have gone crazy trying to find me, knowing I was alive." Mikan scoffed, "I may have been young and stupid, but you have always been cruel and secretive!"

_**Flashback**_

Mikan shrieked in frustration. She jumped off the bench and loudly stomped around it. She whipped around when she heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Her brow furrowed in anger and her lips pouted in sadness.

A tall, raven haired man casually stepped out of the bushes. His crimson eyes met her caramel ones. _Definitely pissed._ He didn't seem in a hurry as he walked over to his **loving** girlfriend. He was about eight inches away from her when her wrath began to unfold.

"Natsume! I can't believe you are this late! What the hell have you been doing?" She swiftly knocked him on the head. The crimson-rose eyed man grimaced, but didn't say a word. He walked past her to the bench and took a seat. A word finally tumbled out of his mouth, "Whatever."

The word was like poison to Mikan. Her face puffed up in a cute way. She stomped over to where Natsume languidly sat on the bench. She slowly raised her hand and brought it flat across his cheek as hard as she could. The echo reverberated around them. Natsume's crimson-rose eyes widened in pain and surprise. "What the hell was that for?" He shouted at the panting woman in front of him. He gently put a hand to his swollen cheek, it stung.

"How **dare** you make me wait for you, **Natsume Hyuuga**. You better have a good excuse for being **Two Hours** late for our **five year** anniversary." She stood in front of him with her hands in fists at her sides. Tears stung her eyes as a cold breeze passed. He calmly looked at her with his stoic face. "It's none of your business." He flatly told her. He proceeded to avoid her accusing, beautiful, caramel eyes.

Mikan fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face. She gently rested her arms on Natsume's knees and buried her face into them. "I can't believe you, Natsume. I was so worried you were on another mission. How can you say that it's not my business?"

Natsume's face softened as he gazed down at the honey brown halo on his lap. He gently grasped her arms and raised her into his arms. He tightly hugged her as she sobbed onto his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm sorry I made you worry." Muffled words came between her sobs, "I was so scared that you weren't coming back!"

_**End Flashback**_

"I was trying to protect you!" "You were always 'trying to protect me'! I was an idiot for falling in love with you!" Those words stung Natsume to the soul. "I should have **never** let you into my heart and my **bed**! I was so stupid for letting you fool me… You **always** took advantage of my innocence!"

_**Flashback**_

Natsume escorted his ecstatic fiancée to her room, carrying her presents. He wished her goodnight as she opened the door. Before he could turn away, Mikan pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with his silky black hair. Faint sparkling could be detected through the thick mane. Immediately after, she gathered her presents and slipped into her room.

Natsume walked back to his room with a gentle smirk gracing his face. Even though he would love to claim Mikan, especially since they're engaged now, he didn't want to damage her innocence before she was ready.

_**End Flashback**_

"That's not true. I **never** forced myself on you. I was **so** careful with you. I have always known you were something better than I was. There was no way I would **ever** damage you. I just happened to be **lucky** that you somehow loved me too. Don't you dare, **ever** deny that love. If you don't want me here, Mikan, I will leave. But don't you **dare** damage our past, and the love that we shared. I know I never said this to you enough, but I love you. I have always loved you." Natsume let the tears slide down his face as he waited for her answer. All Mikan could do was gaze into his crimson eyes and into his soul…

_**Flashback**_

Mikan shivered. She had already been exposed for two hours. _She must be freezing_, Natsume thought to himself. He took her hand in his. Indeed, it felt ice cold. He stopped walking and embraced Mikan. "You're freezing, Baka. Why didn't you say anything?" Natsume whispered to her. He placed her arms and hands inside his sweater, against his hot skin. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't nullify me, idiot." Natsume casually mentioned as he raised his body temperature with his Alice, careful not to raise it high enough to burn her.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

Natsume awoke as he felt hair tickle his face. He turned his head only to find Mikan's face about three inches from his, lying on the desk. He gently grasped a wisp and began to twirl it around his fingers.

The girl woke up when she felt tugging on her hair. She was surprised to see Natsume mesmerized by it, twirling it in his fingers.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

"How could you not tell me you were on another mission?" Natsume stroked her hair as she sat next to him on the bed. "I didn't want you to worry." Mikan glared at him, unsatisfied with his answer. "I worry more when I don't know! I'd rather know that I need to worry, instead of being unsure!" Tears trickled down her face.

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "I promise I'll tell you next time. I'm sorry." His lips brushed her forehead.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

Natsume knelt beside her on the floor, caressing her face with one hand. "Polkadots… what's wrong?" She met his worried eyes. "I'm sick… I've been… throwing up." Mikan began sobbing again, gently rubbing her upset stomach. "How long have you been awake?" He asked her gently. "Since four." "Okay… I'll get you something to soothe your stomach." Natsume gave her some stomach medicine and helped her back into bed.

_**End Flashback**_

_**Flashback**_

"Mikan, I miss your smile. You look ugly with that frown on your face." Mikan giggled at the words Koko spoke. She knew in her heart that Natsume couldn't stand not seeing her smile. Even though she couldn't stop the tears, she smiled brightly for him. She smiled genuinely and gazed lovingly at Natsume.

Natsume smiled weakly at Mikan. Even such a weak smile was almost a miracle coming from Natsume. "Mikan, I love you. I love you and I love our son. I'm so glad I found you."

_**End Flashback**_

As she remembered their past, and every way that he managed to show her that he loved her, she couldn't bear to hurt him anymore. "Natsume… It hurt so much when you were gone…" She collapsed into his arms.


	21. Chapter 21: The Beginning

This is finally the last chapter! I'll put up an alternative ending (tragedy) as the next chapter. I'm sorry it's a little choppy. I'm so glad I was finally able to finish this story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Kyou Kara Maou.**

**Chapter 21: The Beginning**

When Daisuki found his mother in his father's arms, he couldn't be happier. "Dad." He gave him a quick hug and a sharp smile. Natsume chuckled as Mikan gasped, "You've met?" Natsume grinned, "Yeah, I was training him at Yuuri's place." Mikan shrieked, "You couldn't have told me, Dai-chan?" He laughed, "Then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

----------------------------

When Akari asked him to help her train, Daisuki was hesitant, but agreed. When he saw her raw power, he immediately went to Yuuri. "Akari needs to contract. I've seen her power." Yuuri grinned, "Okay. Do you want to be the one to train her?" _How did he know?_ He nodded.

------------------------------

Daisuki and Akari spent a year together at Yuuri's castle. Sure, their parents missed them…

Mikan gasped as Natsume threw her onto the bed noisily. "Natsume! Don't be so loud…" He smirked, "There's no one here to hear your **screams**…"

"Hotaru… I need to go to work…" Hotaru quieted her husband with a persistent kiss and ripped his shirt as she hastily tore it off. "Don't bother arguing. I need inspiration for my next invention."

------------------------------

"Stop wasting time, little girl! We're going to be late to the wedding!" Daisuki scolded the girl until she finally left the bathroom. He looked her up and down, amazed at how pretty she looked in the sapphire blue dress that matched her eyes. "Do I look good, Dai-chan?" She gave a short spin, and Daisuki shrugged. "You don't look ugly." Natsume laughed as he caught the remark. "Let's go. Polkadots will kill me if we're late."

Family and friends gathered as Natsume and Mikan were finally wed. Mikan was crying so much that Natsume had to carry her to the reception. Rini caught Youichi smiling, "What are you thinking about?" Giving her a smirk, Youichi told her the truth, "I'm just happy that this finally happened. It's only 10 years later than I expected."

At the reception, Daisuki cautiously approached Akari. "Dance with me." She gave him a look, but agreed.

Mikan glanced at her son, and noticed the smile he was trying to hide. "Natsume… I think our son is in love." Natsume gave a quick glance and agreed. He kissed her gently on her forehead, "Yes, and I'm glad he won't be forced to miss 10 years of her love." Mikan giggled, and gave him a sultry look. "Just so you know… I only kissed Lee. And even then, I really wanted him to be you." Natsume nodded and brushed a golden lock of hair out of her face. "I know." They kissed a kiss to begin the rest of their lives. "I will love you forever, Mikan."


	22. Chapter 22: Alternate Ending Chapter 9

This is my alternate ending. Read this chapter in place of chapter 9-21. This is the tragedy ending for the story. I pieced it together from the other parts I wrote, but changed some obvious things. If there's something weird in it (accidently left in), let me know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 22: Alternate Tragedy Ending (Chapter 9)**

Natsume sat alone in the dark, surrounded by an immense sadness. He watched as the faces of people he loved sink away into the darkness. His breath quickened. A fire erupted from his heart and surrounded him.

Faces of people Natsume had killed surrounded him. Natsume could feel Persona's oppressing aura, who smiled cruelly as each person perished in the flames. "No!!!" Natsume screamed out, but no one could hear him.

Suddenly, a bright light shone beside him in the darkness. "Who's there?" Natsume demands. No answer. He grew angry until he saw Mikan standing in the light. She was calling to him. "Natsume…" Natsume tried to reach out to her, but he couldn't seem to get near her light. "Natsume…" Mikan called again. She suddenly doubled over in pain. Natsume screamed out to her, but she couldn't hear him.

Mikan stood up again, holding a baby in her arms. "Natsume… it's our son. Won't you hold our son?" Natsume tried again to reach her, but he couldn't. "Natsume…" He could hear Mikan call him, as she disappeared with the baby. "Mikan?" He tried to call out, but couldn't muster a sound.

"Natsume… Natsume…" Mikan's voice surrounded him as he realized it was a dream. He opened his crimson eyes slowly. Mikan was standing beside him, holding his hand. Her face was streaked with tears. He tried to call her name, but he couldn't muster a sound. All he could do was look at her. His beautiful Mikan. _I made it back. But how?_ He shrugged off the question. It didn't matter at the moment.

The only one in the hospital room with him was Mikan. He knew she had arranged it that way. "Natsume! I love you so much!" Mikan cried as she tried to gently embrace him. Natsume was covered in horrible burns all over his body. His body roared in pain, but he didn't give it away. "Natsume, I'm so glad you made it back!" Mikan gently kissed his forehead. She wiped her tears away and gave him a weak smile. _I'm glad I made it too, Mikan._

The door opened and a nurse came in looking distressed. "Excuse me miss, but the doctor has to inspect Natsume now that he's conscious. We'll notify you when you can enter again." Mikan nodded in understanding. She gently caressed Natsume's face and gave him a loving look before leaving the room.

The doctor solemnly approached Natsume. "I'm sorry, but you will most likely die within the hour. Please try to make peace with your friends." Natsume was devastated. He had made it back to Mikan, only to die in her arms. How cruel.

The doctor wordlessly exited the room and sent Mikan back in. This time, some friends joined her. "Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed as she raced to his side. Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi followed her less enthusiastically. "I'm glad you made it back." Ruka faithfully told his best friend. Amidst all their other friends, Natsume saw Koko at the back of the room, looking grave.

_Koko._ Natsume called to him. _I need your help._ _I'm going to die. _Koko made his way towards Natsume's bed, and nodded in reply.

Koko began to speak. "Natsume can't speak right now, so I'm going to speak for him." Koko's face was pale and bothered, but he tried to continue as best he could. Everyone looked at him in wonder. "Thank you for being my friends. I am told that I will die today, so I don't have much time." Sumire let out a squealed cry. Mikan squeezed Natsume's hand in terror. She searched his eyes in question. Natsume nodded at her solemnly.

Mikan's beautiful hazel eyes welled with tears again as she crumpled onto her knees. Koko continued. "Mikan, I miss your smile. You look ugly with that frown on your face." Mikan giggled at the words Koko spoke. She knew in her heart that Natsume couldn't stand not seeing her smile. Even though she couldn't stop the tears, she smiled brightly for him. She smiled genuinely and gazed lovingly at Natsume.

Natsume smiled weakly at Mikan. Even such a weak smile was almost a miracle coming from Natsume. "Mikan, I love you. I love you and I love our son. I'm so glad I found you." Mikan sobbed as she kissed Natsume gently. "Natsume, I love you so much." They had a personal moment before Koko continued.

"Ruka, you've been an excellent best friend. I love you too." Ruka blushed a bit. "I'm going to miss you, Natsume." Hotaru sighed. "Crybaby." Koko gave her a faint look, perhaps knowing what she really meant to say. "Hotaru, Ruka, please take care of Mikan and the baby for me. Please protect them. Hotaru, I know you love Mikan. You are her best friend, and I know she will follow your advice and care." Hotaru tinged pink before nodding slightly. "Of course I'll take of the baka. She'd be useless without me." _And without you too, Natsume._

"Youichi, please grow up strong. Protect the ones you love. I love you." Youichi nodded sternly as he tried not to cry for his dying friend.

Mikan attempted to stifle her tears as she clung to Natsume. _Please don't leave me! I love you, Natsume!_ Natsume acknowledged everyone in the room. _Thank you, Koko. _Koko nodded. "I'll miss you, Natsume."

He looked to Mikan and kissed her gently. _I'm sorry I can't stay and see our child grow._ His breath caught and he suddenly found that he couldn't breathe. "Natsume?" Mikan questioned. "Mi… kan…" He struggled to breath as doctors rushed into the room. Mikan shrieked in agony, "Natsume!" _Mikan… I love you. Koko, please tell her I love her._

Natsume listened to his friends' tears and Mikan's cries. _I'm so sorry._ His eyes gently closed as Mikan's gentle face encompassed his vision. Natsume was dead. "Noooooooo!!!" Mikan's screams echoed through the hospital and carried outside. _I'm so sorry, Mikan._ Koko and all their friends embraced her and tried to comfort her.

Mikan grasped onto Hotaru tightly as she gasped for air between her body wracking sobs. Softly, she rubbed Mikan's back, trying to soothe her. "Hush, Mikan. Don't cry. He wouldn't want you to cry." Mikan didn't believe her best friend. Their other friends sobbed in silence since they knew their pain was nothing like Mikan's.

Tears poured from Mikan's eyes as her knees grew weak. Hotaru gently sat down with Mikan, whispering to her lovingly. "Mikan, don't cry. He'll miss your smile if you cry. Don't you want Natsume to be happy?" _Natsume…_ Mikan thought to herself. _He loves it when I smile. Can I smile for you, Natsume?_ Mikan's crying slowed, even as the immense sadness tore at her heart. Ruka watched Hotaru comfort Mikan. His heart wanted to follow Mikan, but he was a man, he could be strong. Sumire cried silently to her friends. Youichi's eyes held back his tears. _I need to see Rini._

Mikan sat up away from Hotaru. A weak smile graced her lips. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Hotaru." Hotaru nodded at the girl sternly. "Come on, baka. You need to sleep." Hotaru and Ruka helped Mikan back to Hotaru's room. They knew she couldn't sleep by herself tonight.

Youichi's body shook. He tried to hold back his tears. _Onii-chan is really gone._ He slowly made his way to Rini's room, where he knew the girl was sleeping. Finally making it to the room, he knocked on the door. Youichi heard a rustling inside. The door slowly opened.

A sleepy blue haired girl was waiting for him. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, and she wore a blue nightgown. "Youichi? What is it? Why are you here so late?" Rini opened her eyes a little further and noticed Youichi's body shaking. Fear gripped her. _What's wrong?_ She took him into her arms and closed the door behind them.

Before she could ask Youichi another question, she felt the dampness of his face. _Youichi's crying?_ Rini held him until he spoke. "N-Nat-sum-e… o-onii-chan… is… dead." He barely whispered out the last word and Rini understood. "Shh…" Rini hushed Youichi. She gently stroked his silky silver hair. "You can stay here tonight." Youichi nodded and curled up on Rini's bed. He quickly fell asleep in the girl's loving arms.

The morning light pierced Mikan's eyelids. She stirred and felt nausea overcome her. Groggily, she got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. When she was finished, she came back into the bedroom, looking for Natsume. _Usually he's awake once I get up._ As soon as she saw the bed, she knew something was off. _This is Hotaru's room. That's Hotaru's bed with her and Ruka on it. Why am I here?_ Suddenly, the previous night came rushing back to her.

Hotaru woke to petrified shriek and knew it was Mikan. Mikan was on her knees on the floor, crying her eyes out. Ruka stirred beside her, and looked to Hotaru. _I'll do it this time._ Ruka told her with his eyes. He gently cradled Mikan and soothed her. _No! Natsume's gone! How can this be happening?_

Mikan quieted quicker than before. However, she couldn't seem to smile. Hotaru and Ruka were heartbroken. Hotaru felt a pain stab her chest. _Will Mikan make it through this?_

There was no funeral. Apparently, the school had already disposed of Natsume's body. His friends were quite mad. Yuu fumed at lunch. "Natsume deserves a funeral! He even died for their stupid missions! How can they deny him a funeral? How can they deny him recognition?" His friends were shocked. They've never seen him so worked up before.

Mikan was sitting at the lunch table with them, seeming wilted. She didn't look up as Yuu ranted. She merely poked her food, eating a bite occasionally. _He doesn't even get a funeral._ A tear slipped down her face. Finally, Yuu noticed her pain, and dropped the subject. _My dear Mikan. I hope you will be okay._

Anissina's blue eyes shown as her methods were accepted. _What a wonderful man!_ Just then the door to the lab opened. A young man about Natsume's age entered. He had black hair, black eyes, and wore a black school uniform. _He's got to be Japanese._

Graduation took place. The students morbidly accepted their diplomas and decided to set off for their future. Natsume wouldn't be graduating with them. Natsume… who was the genius of the class. Natsume… who should have been able to graduate much earlier than them due to his intelligence. Natsume… who was their friend.

After the ceremony, Mikan sought comfort in Narumi. "Otou-san… what am I to do now?" Narumi's sad face tried to give her a reassuring smile. "You'll have your baby and live happily ever after. Besides, Natsume would want to see your beautiful smile right now." Mikan nodded in understanding and tried to smile weakly.

Narumi couldn't bear seeing his pretty daughter like that. He hugged her to his chest and held her. _Mikan, I hope you can live._ Hotaru came over to the family with Ruka trailing behind. "Narumi-sensei, don't worry. I plan on taking care of Mikan." Mikan was stunned. "Wh-what?" Narumi gave a genuine smile.

"Come on, baka. You're going to live with me and Ruka. We're going to have this baby together. We'll be a family together." Mikan smiled brightly for the first time since Natsume's death, though it was nothing compared to her usual smile. "I love you, Hotaru!" She hugged the woman who had been her best friend through all these years. The woman who would help her keep on living if it took everything she had.

Hotaru picked out their home. It was a large, three bedroom home with an underground basement that was converted into a lab. This way, Hotaru would be able to work mostly at home. For large projects, she would have to rent a space, but that wouldn't be very often. With all the money Hotaru had been making and hoarding during school, they had no problem purchasing the home.

Upon moving in, Hotaru immediately began working on new projects, and selling inventions to her loyal companies, usually the ones with the highest bid. Ruka enrolled into a veterinary program at a local university. Mikan was permitted by Hotaru to have a temporary part time job at a local café.

The home was rather comfortable. Mikan was lying on the couch at home since it was one of her days off work. "Work is hard…" Mikan whined to no one in particular. Ruka was in class and Hotaru was working hard down in her lab. Mikan gazed at her swollen fingers. _I guess they are pretty swollen._

Mikan's fingers and feet had been swelling a little due to her pregnancy. It wasn't anything real noticeable, but it made the already clumsy Mikan even more clumsy. At work she had already broken three cups and spilled tea on two customers. As Mikan lied on the couch, she began to cry.

At first, the tears began from thinking about her horrible clumsiness. However, they quickly grew into tears of heartache. She missed Natsume so much. It had already been a month since his death, and she wasn't taking it much better. The hormones didn't help.

Hotaru opened the lead door from the lab. Immediately she heard Mikan's sobs. _She's at it again…_ Hotaru scowled but didn't make a comment. She quickly made a cup of hot tea and brought it over to the sobbing girl on the couch.

Upon smelling the deliciousness, Mikan's sobs quieted. She hadn't heard Hotaru come out of the lab, so was thoroughly surprised to see the woman standing above her. Mikan attempted a weak smile, and solemnly accepted the tea. "Thank you…" Mikan managed to mutter. Hotaru simply nodded. Mikan made room for Hotaru to sit on the couch, and Hotaru gladly took the seat. She placed one arm around the thin shoulders beside her. "It will get better."

The days passed slowly. Mikan's stomach grew a little more round each day. Mikan looked forward to dinners with Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka always had exciting stories to tell about his classes and classmates. Mikan would always listen with wide eyes. Hotaru only cared about the detailed technical information.

Every week that passed Mikan got a little more used to her pregnancy. Occasionally, someone new would notice her pregnancy and congratulate her, which always made Mikan smile and a pain strike her heart. Mikan's job at the café became a bit easier as she learned to deal with the customers and the drinks.

Every day that Mikan had off work, she tried to occupy herself at home. Sometimes she would lie on the couch and slip into memories as she gazed at her engagement ring. Since her fingers were swollen, Mikan wore the ring on a necklace and seldom took it off her neck. On those days, either Hotaru or Ruka would find Mikan sobbing and comfort her.

Months passed this way. Six months into Mikan's pregnancy, they began preparing for the baby. Mikan was only allowed to work two days a week now. Hotaru was extremely strict on how much energy Mikan used. The third bedroom in the house had not been used since it was reserved for the baby.

"Hotaru…" Mikan started one night during dinner, "We can start decorating the baby room now, right?" Hotaru thought for a moment. "Sure. That's a good idea. You are welcome to decorate it as you wish. I'll give you an allowance." Mikan smiled. She knew she could never afford the baby by herself.

"Are you going to help me decide?" Mikan questioned the silent woman. Hotaru shook her head. "Babies aren't my business. If you want help, ask him." Hotaru noted, pointing to Ruka who had been silent. "I think that's a great idea, Mikan!" Ruka exclaimed, excited that he was going to be included in something.

"Will you really help me, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan's eyes grew wide with pleasure. She loved spending time with the blonde. Ruka was busy with school a lot, plus he was often more fun than Hotaru. Ruka nodded back with a pleasant smile. "Of course! We can start making plans this weekend." Mikan tittered with excitement.

That weekend, Mikan and Ruka began making plans for the baby room. "I want to paint the walls a boy color." Mikan ranted to Ruka while they were looking through paint samples. Ruka nodded in agreement. "Did you ever ask the doctor if it was going to be a boy for sure?" Mikan shook her head. "I don't have to. I just know." Ruka didn't argue with Mikan, she was stubborn and wasn't going to change her mind. _I guess we'll see when the baby comes._

Ruka found picked a few paint samples and showed them to Mikan. "This bluish-gray is Eminence, this blue has a bit of a green tint and is Shallow Sea, and this is greener than blue and is Gem Turquoise, then there is this soft bluish gray and is Tender Twilight. Do you want to continue in this area or stray towards different color shading?" Ruka questioned Mikan, but she wasn't listening anymore.

Mikan's hazel eyes were intently staring at one of the colors in his hands. "This is it!" Mikan shouted as she yanked one of the colors out of Ruka's hands. Ruka chuckled. "Okay then." He went up to the clerk. "I'd like eleven liters of Gem Turquoise please."

Since Mikan wasn't supposed to inhale dangerous fumes like paint, Ruka ended up painting the entire room that weekend. Occasionally, Mikan would wander in to inspect the work. The color was so beautiful on the walls. Mikan could only imagine how great the room would look once they had the room set up. _It's going to be so pretty!_

Exhausted from painting, Ruka didn't want to do anything else that weekend. "That's okay, Ruka-pyon! Thank you for painting! Can we go shopping next weekend?" Mikan's hazel orbs looked eagerly into Ruka's tired blue ones. He couldn't resist her childish happiness. It was too rare these days. "Of course! Just don't work me too hard or I won't be able to pass my classes!" Ruka joked.

At work that week Mikan couldn't stop talking about the baby room to be. All her co-workers were exhausted from all the baby talk. However, they did seem to notice that she had a childish happiness about her so they didn't complain.

Hotaru came up from her lab on one of Mikan's days off. _Please don't let her be crying again._ Hotaru hoped as she opened the lead door. Mikan was seated on the couch again. Hotaru closed her violet eyes and pleaded. _No… please… this can't continue._ She opened them and prepared for the task of comforting Mikan. However, to Hotaru's surprise, Mikan wasn't crying.

"Hi, Hotaru! How are you doing?" Mikan beamed up at her best friend with a brilliant smile. Hotaru couldn't resist smiling back. "Fine. I'm almost done with a new invention. I already have 100 bids on it, but I'll probably get a better bid from one of my contractors once it's finished." She took a seat in a nearby chair.

"That's great!" Mikan enthusiastically added. Hotaru was puzzled. "What are you up to?" Hotaru questioned. Mikan visibly got excited. "Oh! I'm thinking about what I'd like to do to decorate the baby room, see?" Mikan held out a magazine with lots of circles and exes marked all over the pages. Hotaru chuckled. "I see. Is Ruka going to help you shop?" Mikan nodded. "Yeah! He's so great to do these things. He's really good at shopping and stuff." Hotaru laughed. "Yeah, he sure is."

Speaking of the devil, Ruka came home. He noticed the girls in the living room and got a bad feeling, but he was immediately relieved when he saw them smiling. He joined the party.

That weekend, Mikan and Ruka went shopping for baby supplies. At the local baby store, Mikan picked out a beautiful crib, a matching changing table, and a matching dresser. After finding the main pieces, Mikan dragged Ruka all over the store picking out clothes for a baby boy.

"Ruka-pyon! Look at this! Isn't it adorable?" Ruka stared at the miniature sailor suit and just nodded in reply. _This poor child…_ "Look! Over there!" Mikan rushed over to a display of flashing ducks. "Look! They flash in the bathtub! We need lots of these." Ruka followed the excited brunette over to the ducks and inspected them. "Yeah, they are pretty cute." He touched the heat sensors on the bottom of a duck and it flashed in multiple colors. "Look! Over there!" Mikan rushed off to another part of the store.

The two left the store with Ruka carrying bags upon bags upon bags of baby stuff. The large pieces were being delivered later that week. Ruka groaned as they trotted home.

The day the furniture arrived, Mikan spent the day in the baby's room decorating it and putting thing away. Hotaru was in her lab and Ruka was at school. _The baby is going to love this room! He's going to look so cute in all of his new clothes! Even Hotaru and Ruka like what I bought, so I know I'm not entirely crazy._

Mikan sighed as she took a break and sat on the floor. _I wonder if the baby is going to look more like me, or Natsume?_ As Mikan thought of Natsume again, tears began to fill up in her eyes. She rubbed her round stomach, soothing the baby living inside. _I wish you could meet your daddy, little one…_ _you would have loved him, just as I do._

When Ruka came home from class, he didn't see Mikan or Hotaru in the kitchen or living room. He knew Mikan didn't have work today, so he was a little worried. He opened the lead door leading to Hotaru's lab and went in. Hotaru didn't look up from her work. "What do you want?" Ruka didn't argue with her tone. "Have you seen Mikan? She wasn't in the living room." Hotaru shrugged. "I think the baby stuff came in today, maybe she's upstairs."

Ruka nodded. "That makes sense. Do you want to check on her with me?" Hotaru sighed but gave a nod and followed Ruka upstairs. They didn't hear any noises coming from the baby room and wondered what Mikan could possibly have been doing quietly.

Hotaru opened the door and gasped. Mikan was lying on the floor in a puddle of tears. She was still grasping some baby clothes in one hand, while the other while lying on her stomach. Ruka and Hotaru rushed to her side. "Mikan, are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" Ruka frantically asked her, worried something might be wrong. Mikan shook her head. "I-I'm fine… I just… miss… Natsume…" The name barely a whisper on her lips as she burst into tears again. Hotaru nodded at Ruka. _I knew it._ Ruka took the hint and carefully carried Mikan to her bedroom and placed her on her bed.

Hotaru and Ruka soothed Mikan until she fell asleep. They then went downstairs to begin dinner preparations. They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't have to.

Crimson eyes penetrated the darkness. "Natsume?" Mikan watched as his face became clear in the distance. He was alive and lying in some type of glass bed. "Natsume… can you hear me?" Mikan tried to move towards him, but the darkness faded around her. "Natsume!" Mikan begged for a reply.

"Baka. Stop screaming. I'm fine." His nonchalant voice pierced the darkness around her, clouding her with happiness. "Natsume, is it really you?" She twirled around, looking for his face in the dark. His eyes appeared again in the distance. "Oi, little girl. Pay attention! It's time."

Mikan grew confused. "Time for what?" Natsume scoffed at her stupidity. "It's time for the baby, Mikan. I love you…" Natsume disappeared entirely and Mikan begged for him to return. "Natsume? Are you there?" Mikan shrieked into the darkness.

"Nat-su-me!" Mikan was sitting up in her bed, her stomach in pain. Hotaru and Ruka burst into the bedroom door. "Mikan, are you alright?" Ruka gasped. Hotaru rushed to her, checking her forehead and stomach. _I was dreaming… but it was Natsume…_ A stab of pain hit her and she gasped for air. "The baby! I'm in labor!"

"Push, Mikan. You can do it. Breathe." The nurse urged Mikan through her labor while Hotaru held her hand. Ruka waited outside in the lobby. He paced nervously until people began to stare. Beads of sweat dripped down Mikan's face as she struggled to push. Occasionally a ragged grunt would rip through her. _ I never want to give birth again._

Hotaru squeezed Mikan's hand and smoothed her sticky honey brown hair. Her violet eyes emanating warmth when they met with the nervous hazel ones. "You're really doing this. It's okay, Mikan. You can do this." Hotaru gave Mikan a reserved smile and gently kissed her forehead. Mikan closed her eyes for a moment. _Thank you, Hotaru._

Not much later, a newborn's screams were heard down the hall. Ruka rushed to the door of Mikan's delivery room where Hotaru met him with a complacent smile. "It's a boy." Ruka's baby blue eyes rimmed with tears as he threw his arms around her.

A little while later, Ruka was cradling the baby while Mikan was resting. "He's so beautiful." Ruka whispered to Hotaru, who was sitting in a chair next to Mikan's bed. She gave him a pure smile. "He sure is. Ruka, do you want to have one after we get married?" _What?_ Ruka gazed at her with the question burning in his eyes then smiled when he realized she was serious. "Yeah, this one will be lonely." He gave the small child a kiss on the forehead.

When Mikan woke up, Hotaru placed the baby in her arms, instantly knowing her need of his warmth. Mikan smiled at the darling staring up at her with soft crimson eyes and black wisps on his head. Tears of joy ran down her face as she cradled her newborn son.

"Daisuki."

Hotaru turned her head at the whisper. "What?" She questioned the new mother. Mikan smiled at her best friend's questioning look. "Daisuki. His name… is Daisuki." Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She heard a soft chuckling behind her. She didn't need to see it was Ruka, attempting to stifle his laughter. "Baka. If you weren't holding that baby I would knock you upside the head."

Mikan laughed, an angelic smile crossing her face. Hotaru grew even more serious. "Mikan. Think about it. This kid is going to get laughed at the rest of his life if you name him that. How could you seriously name your child 'I love you/it'? It's not even a name!" Mikan smiled knowingly. "I know… it just… fits him." Hotaru growled. "You can name him Daisuke. That's a name! Don't name him Daisuki!" Her fuming went unnoticed. Mikan gently kissed her son. "I love you very much, Daisuki." _His looks suit you._

"Mommy!" The ungraceful brunette turned towards the tiny voice and lost her balance. "Ouch!" Mikan murmured as she hit the counter. She watched as her two year old son toddled towards her. "Wow! Daisuki, you're walking much better now!" Joyous crimson eyes caught hers.

"Look mommy!" Mikan turned her attention to the drawing in her son's hands. It was a crude drawing of perhaps a person, and perhaps fire. With this child, one could never be sure. "Wow!" Mikan exclaimed. "What did you draw?" Daisuki smiled brightly up at his mother, who was attempting to cook dinner. "Fire!"

A pain shot through Mikan at the sound of the word. _Fire? What does he mean fire?_ Mikan bent down and scooped the happy toddler into her arms. She ruffled his feathery, velvet hair. "What kind of fire did you draw?" Mikan questioned, hoping to get some kind of comprehensive answer.

Daisuki smiled. "Fire!" He cheered. The picture in his palms began smoking. A trickle of flames crept across the paper. _Fire. He has the fire alice. Great._ However, Mikan didn't show any hesitation about praising her beloved child. "Wow! What a great fire! You can make fire, but you have to be careful. No fire while Mommy isn't around, okay?" Daisuki nodded. "Okay!" Mikan quickly nullified the flame.

Hotaru peeped open the lab door. "What's all the yelling for?" She scowled. Daisuki scowled back. "Fire." He proclaimed, as if it meant everything in the world. Hotaru chuckled. "Oh, I can see." She pointed towards the charred piece of art. Mikan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hotaru… seriously, fire." Her 'what am I going to do now?' look was written all over her face. Hotaru laughed. "I know! I know! Let me catch my breath and I'll play with him for a bit."

Hotaru sat carefully down into a chair, rubbing her very pregnant belly. At the word 'play' Daisuki's ears perked up. "Play? Play with Hotaru!" He wiggled out of Mikan's grip, and tottered towards the exhausted Hotaru. Her violet eyes glazed over his happy figure. "Yes, Dai-chan. I'll play with you in a minute. Can you show me your fire?" Daisuki's crimson eyes flared under his black locks. "Fire!" He exclaimed as the picture caught a spark of fire again. Mikan gave Hotaru a death glare and nullified the fire once again.

The front door opened and Ruka tumbled inside. With Daisuki's attention diverted, Hotaru was saved. "Ruka!" The toddler bee-lined for the blonde. Ruka gave his blissful smile before dropping his book bag on the floor and grabbing Daisuki in a bear hug. "Dai-chan! How's my favorite man?" Daisuki smiled gleefully, enjoying the attention.

Ruka glanced at his wife, who was scowling. _Well, that's almost normal._ He glanced at Mikan, who was faking a smile. _Uh oh, something's wrong._ "Ruka! Fire!" The gorgeous raven haired boy in his arms proclaimed. _Oh. That's what's wrong. He just had to be one of the difficult types._ Ruka patted the boy's head and gave a relieving smile. "That's great, Dai-chan. Just like your daddy." He turned towards the frighteningly angry women. "At least the Academy is now just like a regular school and he can still live at home. Right?"

Mikan gave a sigh. "Yeah, I suppose so, thanks to Father. Do you think You-chan will be visiting us this weekend?" Ruka shrugged. "Perhaps." Looking to his wife, Ruka was met with a rare smile. "Hey, Daddy. It's baby time."

Ruka's blue eyes grew wide with panic. Daisuki's crimson eyes grew confused. "Baby?" Mikan shrieked with joy as she galloped to Hotaru. "Really! You're going into labor? Yay!" Mikan grasped Hotaru's hands and helped her out of the chair. "Ruka-pyon! Get the car ready!"

Ruka's mouth was dry so he couldn't speak. Instead, he nodded and quickly took Daisuki with him to the car. As Ruka strapped Daisuki into his car seat, the toddler became excited. "Yay! Car ride! Yay!" Watching the cheerful child, Ruka calmed down. He smiled and patted the child's velvet hair. "Yes, Dai-chan. We're going for a ride in the car."

Mikan played with Daisuki in the waiting room at the hospital. Ruka was in the delivery room with Hotaru. Surprisingly, Daisuki remained reserved and calm. "Mommy, read." Daisuki said in a quiet tone. He was holding out a child's book, waiting for Mikan to accept it. Mikan smiled at her son. "Daisuki, what do you say when you ask for a favor?" _Hotaru is about to have a little miracle of her own._ Daisuki smiled shyly. "Mommy, read, please?" He extended the book out to Mikan again. Placing Daisuki in her lap, Mikan accepted the book and began to read to him.

Hotaru panted heavily, struggling to push out the baby. "Damn you, Ruka! I'm going to kill you if you ever make me do this again!" Hotaru shrieked as she squeezed the life out of Ruka's hand. With his other hand, Ruka calmly wiped the sweat off his wife's forehead. "Just a little more, Hotaru." The blonde gave her a gentle kiss. Hotaru gritted her teeth and pushed again.

A nurse appeared in the waiting room and beckoned Mikan. The brunette turned to her son. "Daisuki, we're going to visit Aunt Hotaru now. You need to be very quiet, and be a very good boy, okay?" Daisuki nodded.

The two entered Hotaru's room and saw Hotaru sleeping quietly. Ruka was cradling a small bundle in his arms. He gave Mikan an astonishing smile and his sapphire eyes sparkled clearly. "It's a girl." He bent down as Daisuki approached him. "Dai-chan, this is your new cousin, Akari."

The boy's scarlet eyes widened at the sight of the small infant before him. "Wow! Tiny…" Daisuki extended one hand to touch the baby's face, but drew it back. Ruka chuckled. "Do you want to hold her?" Daisuki met his uncle's unwavering eyes and nodded.

"Okay! But you have to sit down, and you have to be very careful with her." Daisuki toddled over to a chair and sat down. Mikan watched as Ruka carefully situated Akari within Daisuki's arms. Mikan and Ruka took a seat on each side of the children.

Daisuki held the baby carefully in his arms. She cautiously opened her eyes, and they met with the large curious crimson ones. "Pretty blue eyes…" Daisuki murmured. Mikan watched over her son's shoulder to inspect for herself. "Wow, Ruka-pyon. She really is your daughter with those crystal blue eyes. But… with that hair, she's definitely Hotaru's daughter too!"

Hotaru awoke and noticed the gathering on one side of the room. "Of course she's mine, baka. I just gave an excruciating birth to her." Mikan chuckled and raced to her friend's side. "Look, Hotaru! Daisuki is holding Akari. I think they're going to get along great!" Mikan's smile filled Hotaru up with joy. _I like it better when you smile._

"Youichi! Wait up!" Rini panted as she ran to catch up with her inconsiderate boyfriend. Youichi scoffed, "You're so slow, little girl. I told Onee-chan we would be home an hour ago." Rini's sapphire eyes gleamed with excitement. "I know… but I just couldn't help buying Akari-chan a present. Besides, you stopped to buy Dai-chan one too!" Youichi couldn't argue with that. "Hurry up."

The front door opened and a crazy, honey brown woman pounced on Youichi. "You-chan!" Mikan ruffled Youichi's silver hair and hugged him tightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Rini and rushed to embrace her. "Rini!"

Rini blushed, still not used to Mikan's enthusiasm. "Hi, Mikan-chan." Youichi snickered at Rini behind Mikan's back. _I'm so glad I'm not her only target._ Suddenly, tiny arms wrapped themselves around Youichi's thigh. Youichi chuckled when he saw Daisuki hugging him.

Tousling the five year old's hair, Youichi smirked. "Hey, Dai-chan. How are you?" Daisuki smiled and released the young man's leg. "Hi, You-Onii-chan. I'm good, how are you?" Youichi refrained from answering. Instead, he held out a present. "This is yours."

Daisuki's crimson eyes sparked as he yanked the present out of Youichi's hands. He gave his mother a cute face. "Can I open it now?" Mikan smiled and waved him off. "Yes! It's **your** present. Open it!" Daisuki immediately sat down and ripped into his present. The child's eyes darkened with delight. Daisuki threw on his new leather jacket. It was rather large, but it looked very fitting.

Youichi graced a smile. "I knew it would look good on you. It's going to take you a while to grow into it, but you can still wear it around." Daisuki nodded with a serious, but happy look. "Thanks."

"Wow!" A tiny voice invaded the picture. Akari wandered into the entry. Mikan ushered everyone inside and close the door. "Dai-chan, cute jacket!" Daisuki blushed but didn't reply. Akari then noticed the visitors. "You-Onii-chan! Rini-Onee-chan!" She hugged them both and smiled brightly.

Rini crouched down and handed Akari a present of her own. "Akari-chan, this is a present for you. Why don't you open it?" Akari's eyes beamed with pleasure. "Yay! Present!" She tugged at the wrapping, but couldn't quite get it open. Daisuki watched the sad process and moved to help her. "There." Akari thanked him and finished opening her gift. It was a dazzling princess dress with matching shoes and tiara. "Wow! I can be a princess!"

Akari immediately began undressing. Daisuki's eyes widened. "Akari! I told you not to do that!" The boy scolded her and escorted her to her bedroom to change. Rini smiled knowingly at Youichi. "Youichi… I wonder if Daisuki thinks about girls yet." Youichi met her gaze and smirked. "I'm not sure… but he seems to be conscious about it at least." Mikan's eyes widened. "What? My son's too young for that! Noooo…." Youichi chuckled. "Onee-chan, don't exaggerate. It will be a while before he realizes anyway." Mikan sniffed, "I hope so."

Akari came out of the bedroom. The toy tiara sparkled upon her silky, black, short hair. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with enjoyment. The white, princess dress danced around her tiny frame, supported by tiny princess shoes. "Dai-chan! I'm a princess!" The girl exclaimed to the boy waiting for her, looking cool in his oversized leather jacket.

Daisuki blushed a bit, but didn't say a word in response. Akari danced around a bit for the adults. "I want to play princess!" The girl exclaimed, loving the attention being lavished on her. Youichi noticed Daisuki as he moved from his place along the wall. "Come on Akari. You play the princess, and I'll play the hero. Okay?" Akari smiled delightfully. "Okay!" The children ran off to another part of the house to play.

Hotaru and Ruka came up from the lab. Ruka was blushing and Hotaru was giggling. "Ah, you finally made it."

Mikan served everyone tea as they sat down. "I'll get straight to business." Hotaru started. "As you know, Dai-chan has the fire alice. We are starting him at the academy this coming term." Youichi nodded, "I'll look out for him."

"Thanks You-chan!" Mikan exclaimed. Hotaru sighed and continued. "We aren't sure, but we think Dai-chan may have… unlimited powers. It will be arranged for him to get evaluated with the dangerous abilities. Please take care of him." Youichi's face became serious. "Understood."

Since the academy was no longer secluded, the dangerous ability class was not the same either. Persona was recently replaced by another teacher, and the section was more for control and support. The teacher was out often, so Youichi assisted with any assigned tasks.

Mikan sighed, a slightly worried look on her face. "I can't believe Daisuki's going off to school already…" Ruka smiled, "At least he can still live at home, Mikan. It won't be that bad." Mikan grinned, "You're right, Ruka-pyon!" She turned to Youichi with a curious look. "Who's the new sensei, anyway?" Youichi smirked and Rini chuckled. "Actually… it's Koko's cousin, Yuuri."

The new semester started. Mikan walked Daisuki to school and cried when it was time to part. "Mom! You're embarrassing…" Daisuki complained as she latched on to him sulking. "I'm your mother; I have the right to embarrass you." Daisuki groaned. Youichi met them at the school's gate. He saved Daisuki from Mikan and led him to his classroom. "If you have any problems Dai-chan, just let me know." Daisuki nodded and entered the classroom.

About 20 children Daisuki's age where chattering away in the classroom. Some were playing with toys, while others just talked. Daisuki walked towards an unoccupied seat. Suddenly, a few girls screamed. "He's so cute!" They ran towards Daisuki and immediately began questioning him. Overwhelmed, Daisuki sat down in the seat and only answered a few of their questions.

"What's your name?" "How old are you?" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Do you like girls?" "Will you marry me?" "Are you eyes crimson?" "What's your alice?"

"Call me Dai-kun, and my alice is fire." A small fire erupted in his hand. "You're giving me a headache, please stop questioning me." The girls squealed and moved to a corner of the room where they could continue to observe him. Daisuki sat in his seat, extremely bored. He didn't know how to socialize with the other kids, and he had just scared off the only ones who tried to talk to him. _I didn't mean to… they were just so annoying._

The teacher entered the room and began role call. "Daisuki Hyuuga." Daisuki groaned inwardly. _Did he have to call out my full name?_ "Just Dai is fine." He calmly stated, even though he was extremely embarrassed. The class erupted in laughter over his name. The teacher tried to calm them down, but it was no use. Daisuki slammed his hands on his desk and lit a fire in his hand. "My name is of no concern to you. Use Dai when you call me. My alice is fire." The class became silent immediately. _Great, now they're all afraid of me._ Daisuki sat down in his seat and extinguished his fire.

The class split into alice groups and went to the corresponding classroom. Daisuki entered the dangerous abilities and was surprised to see so few students. Youichi was at the head of the classroom with Yuuri. "Uncle Yuuri? You're the teacher?" Yuuri chuckled. "Yep! I just started here recently. Take a seat Dai-chan; we're just filling out some forms." After filling out the forms, the class had free time.

Yuuri pulled Daisuki aside. "Since you're new to the class, Dai-chan, we have to test you alice." Daisuki looked at him questionably. "What kind of tests?" Yuuri smiled. "We already know you have the fire alice, but we have to know what kind of alice it is. Do you know the kinds of alice?" Daisuki nodded. "A little. Why do we need to know?" Yuuri thought for a moment about how to explain it. "Each type of alice needs to do different things. For example, you may only be able to use short amounts of power. Or, your alice may disappear after some time. Things like that." Daisuki nodded. "Okay, what do we do?"

Yuuri led Daisuki into a cement lined closet. He strapped a helmet onto Daisuki's head, and place clamps on each finger. "Now, I want you to focus on making fire. Don't put a form to it, just imagine it filling you. Do that for as long as you can until I tell you to stop."

Daisuki focused on the fire within him. He could feel it boiling up within him and flowing over. He glowed red hot with his fire. Yuuri took a few steps back. He studied the screen in his hand, and Daisuki's stability. Daisuki's aura expanded a thin line of sparkling blue light around him. Yuuri set down his screen. "Okay, you can stop now."

The fiery aura around Daisuki dissipated. The helmet and finger clamps were removed. Yuuri smiled at the boy. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Daisuki smiled, "Nope!" They returned to the classroom in time for Yuuri to dismiss the class for the day. "Tell your mom hi for me!" He called out to Daisuki before he left.

Yuuri collected the screen from the closet and went to his office. He plugged the screen into his computer. The readings spewed into the program on the computer. Finally, the readings were clear. Yuuri gazed at the computer. "That's interesting…"

Mikan picked Daisuki up from school. "How was school?" She beamed, happy to be with her son again. He remained quiet, and she realized something was wrong. "Daisuki? What happened?" Mikan wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him close to her. He turned his face away from her gaze. "I didn't really talk to anybody."

Mikan smiled, "Is that all? It's okay, you can talk to them tomorrow!" Daisuki shook his head. "No… I was scared, and they made fun of my name! So… I just got mad and scared them with my alice. No one will talk to me now." Tears brimmed in the child's crimson eyes. Mikan brushed his black locks out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, Daisuki. You have a wonderful name, and I'm sure they will talk to you again. Besides, your father was pretty scary in school and he had friends. He even met me!" Mikan giggled at the thought of how Natsume had scared everyone out of their wits in school.

Daisuki wiped his eyes and gave his mother a smile. Mikan returned it. "That's my boy!" She stood up and took his hand.

Daisuki entered the door to his house after another day at school. It had already been a year since he started, and he was learning how to control his alice pretty well. Akari raced to the front door when she heard it open. "Dai-chan!" She leapt onto the boy, causing him to fall to the floor. He laughed, pushing her off himself. "Akari! You can't do that anymore." The four year old girl simply smiled at him bashfully.

Akari's sapphire eyes sparkled up at Daisuki. She smiled slyly, which caused Daisuki to suspect something was up. "What is it?" Daisuki demanded to know, glaring at the glowing girl in front of him. She giggled. "Dai-chan, look what I can do!" She spread her hands, palms up in front of her. Small pools of water formed her hand. As Daisuki's crimson eyes widened in surprise, the water snaked up out of her hands, curling into a spiral.

"Akari! You have the water alice!" Daisuki exclaimed, smiling at her. "Does Aunt Hotaru know?" Akari giggled and shook her head. The water disappeared into the air. "Isn't it pretty? Now I have an alice like Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Mikan, and you!" As if on cue, the front door opened behind them. Ruka tumbled in, his blonde hair a little frazzled.

"Uncle Ruka! You're home already? How was your day at the hospital?" After finishing his degree, Ruka was finally a veterinarian and opened his own practice. Unfortunately, he still had to do a lot of the grunt work. Ruka groaned a hello and stumbled into the closest chair he could find. Akari screamed joyfully and hugged her father. "Hi, Daddy!" The blonde smiled weakly.

Daisuki walked up to his uncle with a serious look in his eyes. "Uncle Ruka, Akari has the water alice." Ruka's baby blue eyes widened and a grin spread on his face. He scooped Akari up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" Daisuki watched the cheery girl with an amused look.

WOOOSH! Water was all over the table and dinner. Daisuki glared at the villain, sending sparks from his eyes. "Mom! Akari ruined dinner! Can't you nullify her **or something**?" Mikan smiled blissfully at her aggravated son. "Daisuki, you know she's still getting used to her alice. It's not dangerous like yours, so we can let her learn control on her own. It's much faster." Daisuki huffed and aimed a flame at Akari's dinner plate. Unfortunately, it quickly fizzled away from the pool of water already sitting there.

"Akari." An ice cold voice loomed over the table. Hotaru's cold eyes were staring down her daughter. "Do not do that." She spit out the command in a strict tone, and Akari shrank back in her chair, nodding her head silently. Ruka watched in amusement. _She never changes._

"You know Dai-chan…" Ruka began, sending a sly smile to Mikan, who grinned back at him. "Akari will be joining you at school next year." Daisuki stood up immediately, his hair on end. "WHAT! I'm going to have to deal with her at home **and** at school?" The boy scowled and sat back in his chair. Akari was cheering quietly, very excited about the news. "Don't be so angry, you'll be in different grades. You just have to watch out for her." Hotaru reassured the steaming boy. He crinkled his nose. _I suppose…_ He glanced at the devious girl at his side. She met him with an indescribable smile.

"Dai-chan! Wait for me!" Akari cried out to the ruffled boy walking quickly in front of her. "Hurry up, stupid girl. I don't want to be late to school because of you." Akari ran quickly to catch up, sticking her tongue out when she finally was able to walk next to the older boy. He sighed at her childish behavior and frowned. "Don't talk to me at school, you're too childish." Akari huffed. "Fine." Her pace slowed slightly as her face fell slightly and her eyes glistened. She wiped them quickly and increased her pace.

Daisuki led Akari to her classroom and quickly walked off without saying good bye. Akari watched his proud form until he turned a corner. She entered the classroom and was surprised to see so many children her age. "Wow!" A shy looking boy with dirty blonde hair smiled at her as she approached. He was playing with a couple of large toy cars.

Akari glanced around; noticing most of the other children were playing in groups, except for this boy. "Can I play too?" Her sapphire eyes sparkled brightly with her smile. The boy was mesmerized, quickly nodding and handing her a car. They laughed together as they played. "I'm Akari Nogi, what's your name?" The boy blushed, smiling at her with dark green eyes. "Yuki Maki." Akari patted the shy boy's head. "Nice to meet you Yuki-kun. Let's be friends!" He nodded bashfully, basking in her smile. _Nice to meet you, Nogi-chan._

Mikan lie awake on the couch, gazing at a dual picture frame. One picture was of her and Natsume from the night of their engagement. The other picture was of her and Daisuki having a picnic. Mikan sighed closed her eyes. _Thank you for everything, Natsume._

_**Flashback**_

"How could you not tell me you were on another mission?" Natsume stroked her hair as she sat next to him on the bed. "I didn't want you to worry." Mikan glared at him, unsatisfied with his answer. "I worry more when I don't know! I'd rather know that I need to worry, instead of being unsure!" Tears trickled down her face.

Natsume stared in awe as he brushed her hair out of her face. She looked like a fallen angel. Her flattering silk gown stained with his impurity. The trails of tears down her face reflected soft white light. Her gorgeous honey brown hair flared in disarray. Her moist, caramel eyes pleaded him.

He brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "I promise I'll tell you next time. I'm sorry." His lips brushed her forehead. He gently raised her face to his. "You look like an angel. Why are you wearing such a nightgown?" Mikan gave a small smile, "I got it to wear for you. Do you like it?" He gently brushed his hand over the silky fabric on her shoulder. "I love it."

Natsume kissed her shoulder, pulling the nightgown askew. Mikan moaned gently. Natsume met his lips with hers and took her in a passionate kiss. He played lightly with the gown, pulling it, teasing her. They made out on the bed for a while when he felt his want of her rise within him. He tried to suppress his carnal emotions, not wanting to scare her. However, she surprised him.

"Natsume, I'm ready." Those simple whispered words seemed seductive. He gazed at her with steady eyes. "I'll be gentle." He muttered into her ear. Done with playing, Natsume tugged the blood stained nightgown off and threw it on the floor. They made love for the first time that night.

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, Natsume. I was such a child then. I had no idea how my life would be changed by that night. I'm sorry you couldn't be here to share this wonder with me."

Suddenly, Mikan's cell phone rang. Startled, she quickly answered it. "Hi, Mikan. It's Lee." Lee was Mikan's long time co-worker at the café. "Hi, Lee. How are you?" She gently placed the picture framed down on the end table. "I'm great. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight." _As in a date?_ Mikan shook her head. _Am I ready for a date?_ After a short pause, she smiled and answered, "I suppose I could, Lee. Where would you like to go?"

Not long after Daisuki entered the house, he heard a car pull up outside. Mikan jumped out of the car, giggling. "Thank you, Lee. That was a wonderful evening." Lee stooped to gently kiss her hand. "Goodnight dear Mikan." Actually looking happy, Daisuki watched his mother walk up to the house and come inside. She giggled a moment before she realized he was there.

" Who was that outside?" Mikan smiled dreamily and her statement floored him. "That's Lee. I'm sort of dating him now." _What? _Daisuki glared warily at Mikan. "What do you mean you're dating him? How long?" Mikan smiled. "Just today, but I think I like him. Besides, I've never been with anyone besides your father. I think it's time for me to try dating." Daisuki sighed and gave up the fight.

"Mikan, I'd like to meet your family." She grinned and nodded, "That's a great idea! I'm sure they'd love to meet you, Lee." Lee grinned and gently kissed Mikan on the lips. Mikan gently fingered the ring around her neck before leaning in to deepen the kiss.

_**Flashback**_

Natsume got down on one knee and took the box from her shaking hand. He smirked as he opened the box and gazed at what was inside.

A gold ring glittered inside the small silver box. The large diamond glistened in the light as the small red ruby hearts on each side complimented it. Natsume turned the open box towards Mikan. "What is this?" He teased her.

"It's for you." Mikan's eyes widened further. "Wha..." she tried to speak. Natsume caught her gaze and locked it with his passionate crimson eyes.

"Mikan..."

Natsume smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine, handsome, smile.

"Will you marry me?"

_**End Flashback**_

A tear softly fell down Mikan's cheek, but she didn't pull back. _I'm so sorry, Natsume. If only you were here… but it's time for me to allow someone else in my heart._ Lee brushed his hand across his cheek and pulled back as he felt her sorrow. "I'm sorry, Mikan. Is it too soon? Am I going to fast?" Mikan shook her head and sadly chuckled. Rubbing her glistening eyes she said, "No. It's not that. It's that I think I'm ready to move on."

At the sight of Lee inside his house, sitting next to his **mother**, stroking her hair… he couldn't stand it anymore. "Don't **touch** my Mom!" He bellowed as Lee's hair caught on fire. Panicked, Lee began shrieking, trying to put the fire out. Mikan gaped before dampening the fire with her Alice. "Natsu- … Daisuki! What on earth are you thinking! I thought you were able to control your Alice, and were smart enough to know not to set people on fire!" She was standing and quickly approaching the angry boy. "I do know how to control myself, Mom. Why don't you? How could you let **that man** touch you like that?"

Mikan paused at the accusation. Staring at her son, she was almost destroyed by how much he looked like Natsume in his angry demeanor. Half angry and half sad, Mikan was choked up, "Don't talk to me like that, Daisuki! You know that I have always loved your father, but he's dead. Do you really expect me to live forever in the shadow of his memory?"Daisuki's crimson eyes shot sparks at her and Lee. Instead of pushing the argument, he angrily stomped to his room.

Akari heard the door near hers slam. Frustrated, she pounded on Daisuki's door. "What's your problem?" Angry, Daisuki threw the door open and kept walking until Akari was pressed against the hallway wall. "Don't mess with me, little girl."

Mikan broke into tears as soon as she heard the door slam upstairs. Lee soothed her, "It's not you, Mikan. He's just confused because he's never been in this situation before. Give him some time." Mikan nodded, tears streaming down her face. "I know…"

Weeks passed as Daisuki watched brooding silently. Mikan continued dating Lee. He hated that she laughed and smiled with him. She looked happy. _Does he really make you happy?_

After some time, Daisuki learned to accept that his mother had finally moved on.

"Stop wasting time, little girl! We're going to be late to the wedding!" Daisuki scolded the girl until she finally left the bathroom. He looked her up and down, amazed at how pretty she looked in the sapphire blue dress that matched her eyes. "Do I look good, Dai-chan?" She gave a short spin, and Daisuki shrugged. "You don't look ugly."

Family and friends gathered as Lee and Mikan were wed. At the reception, Daisuki cautiously approached Akari. "Dance with me." She gave him a look, but agreed.

Mikan glanced at her son, and noticed the smile he was trying to hide. _Natsume… I think our son is in love._ Lee noticed Mikan's faraway look, "What's wrong?" Mikan shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something."

_**Flashback**_

"You two should go dance together." Ruka gave Natsume a smile as they looked at him with disbelief. "I'll go over there." Ruka walked off and ignored Natsume as he tried to call him back.

Mikan stood there in a daze until Natsume suddenly laced her hand into his and pulled her closed to him. She gazed into his crimson eyes in question. "What? You want to dance." He blatantly replied to her unasked question.

As they danced, her heart pounded. _This feels so strange. His hand is holding mine. Why does this feel so strange?_ Lost in Natsume's gaze and his intense presence, she couldn't even hear the music anymore. _Why isn't she smiling?_ "When you danced with Ruka, you had this foolish grin… You… At least smile a little! You super ugly girl."

"What did you say you horrible fox!?" Mikan exclaimed. They continued dancing, trading insults. _I feel like me again._

_**End Flashback**_

Mikan smiled up at Lee. "I love you, Lee." He returned her smile and gave her a sweet kiss. _Natsume… I still miss you after all this time. I love you, Natsume._


End file.
